Crystal Clash
by Major144
Summary: Sequal to Ruby Revenge. With two new gems joining the Crystal Gems the adventures are bigger. Now the Crystal Gems must deal with the Cluster and a growing threat from Homeworld.
1. Chapter 1 Earth Issue

Crystal Clash

Chapter 1 Earth Issue

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

In the deep reaches of space, a few lightyears away from Earth, there is a place know as the Homeworld. It was roughly three times the size of the Earth and was home to a alien race know as the Gems. The planet was covered by a crystal surface and had massive high tech cities. At the top of the Homeworld, there was the capital city, where there was a gigantic palace made out of metal and different colors of crystal. This was the main base of the planet's leader. The leaders were simply known as the Diamond Authority. Inside the palace two of the Diamonds were having a meeting over some recent issues.

Their names were Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond. The two rulers were accompany by their aids Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl. Several days ago Blue Diamond had sent two of her Ruby soldiers to a planet called Earth to retrieve a gem called a Peridot. The Peridot in question had questioned Yellow Diamond's authority and then had insulted her. Yellow Diamond was furious and wanted the gem brought before her to be punished. The two Rubies agreed to do do the job and also look for a gem called Sapphire and another Ruby, who had both betrayed Blue Diamond many years ago. The soldiers were sent out in a small ship, but a few days later all contact with the ship was lost. Something had happen on the Earth and Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond wanted to know what. Both Diamonds had a unpleasant history with the Earth and they had both lost gems to the planet. Yellow Diamond, was a bit more concern with the situation on Earth, then Blue Diamond, because she had a special weapon on the planet called the Cluster. If the Peridot was going rogue, then she must have alerted the local inhabitants about the Cluster. The humans could be trying to destroy it, for all Yellow Diamond knew. Yellow Diamond sat on a crystal throne and looked at Blue Diamond, who sat in her own throne, with her cloak covering the top half of her face.

"Well Blue it appears theres a situation on Earth. First the Homeworld warp pad was destroyed, then Peridots Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG reported that there was something on the Earth interfering with her work, so when one of your missing gems, Lapis Lazuli showed up here, with information about the planet, I decided to send a ship to Earth with Lapis, Peridot, and one of my Jaspers to deal with the situation on Earth. Some time later, the Peridot called me on the Diamond Line to report what happened and then she had the goad to try and connivence me to terminate my Cluster and that the Earth should be allowed to exist. Then that impudent gem insulted ME!" Said Yellow Diamond as she clenched the arms of her throne tightly.

"Calm, yourself Yellow. I'll admit the situation on Earth, does have me concerned, after all I lost Lapis and two of my Ruby troopers, who agreed to go to Earth to capture the Peridot that insulted you. Clearly there is a powerful force of some kind at play on Earth." Said Blue Diamond.

"My thoughts exactly. I believe that there might still be some survivors of the Rebellion on Earth, who are behind all of this. And if that Peridot has sided with them, then they could be trying to destroy the Cluster." Said Yellow Diamond.

"Who could possibly be left? Surly you don't mean Rose Quartz." Said Blue Diamond.

"We never did find, her gem and she has proven to be very resilient. There's also that fusion made by those two traitors from your court. They've also proven their capabilities on the battlefield and proved themselves to be quit a nuisance." Said Yellow Diamond.

"You make a fair point. Though I think we still need to look into this before we get to ahead of ourselves." Said Blue Diamond.

"Agreed. I suggest we send two Roaming Eyes to Earth and locate Peridot and any of the others gems we sent that went missing. Peridot is my main concern, I want her captured and brought back here for interrogation. We need to know who is on the Earth and what she has told them about the Cluster. I've waited to long to see that planet die and gain my weapon, to let it just be destroyed." Said Yellow Diamond.

Blue Diamond nodded in agreement. A investigation was in motion.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Sandcastle

Crystal Clash

Chapter 2 Sandcastle

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

On the planet Earth, Steven had decided to have a beach day to welcome the two new team members Scarlet and Cherry to Beach City. The two Rubies were now a part of the Crystal Gems and Steven thought it would be fun to throw a beach day for them. Garnet thought it was an excellent idea, so Steven called his father and Connie to come to the beach and join in the fun. A few hours later everyone was on the beach setting up to have some fun. Peridot, Scarlet, and Cherry stared at the others in confusion. To the three Homeworld Gems stuff like parties were a bit new to them. Steven came up with a little idea to make them feel comfortable by getting Connie and the two of them grabbed some shoveled and pails, which they began to fill with sand to create a sandcastle.

"Hey Peridot. Scarlet. Cherry. Check this out!" Called Steven as he put a pail of sand on the ground and raised it up revealing a little cylinder shaped pile of sand, which he put a little toy flag on.

"What is it?" Asked Cherry as she tilted her head.

"It's a sandcastle." Explained Connie.

"A...sandcastle?" Asked Peridot in confusion.

"Yeah it's a little pretend castle made out of sand and they're fun to make. Peridot you like to build stuff, so why don't you try building one with Scarlet and Cherry." Said Steven.

"But...what do we build?" Asked Scarlet.

"Whatever you want. Just think of something and try to build something like it." Said Connie as she handed Scarlet a pail and a shovel.

Scarlet took the pail and shovel and she turned to look at the other two gems. Peridot was scratching her chin in thought and then she glanced at the Temple and got an idea.

"We're going to build a little replica of the Temple. I'll get started with the main structure, while you two look for materials that would look good for the project." Said Peridot.

"I'm good with that." Said Cherry as she and Scarlet went down to shore to look for material to use.

Peridot started to gather up a bunch of sand together in a pile and began to shape it. The green gem soon realized that the sand needed to be more dense in order to stay in good shape. Peridot held some sand in her hand and watched it fall between her fingers, before casting a look at the ocean and getting an idea. The gem grabbed a pail and went about filling it with water to pour on the sand to make it more dense. Scarlet and Cherry were exploring the shore for materials. They came across a few seashells and some sticks. Scarlet picked a large seashell to examine it and let out a startled yelp and dropped the shell, when a hermit crab popped out of it. Cherry let out a little laugh and Scarlet glared at her, before the two of them went back to gathering materials. The two Rubies soon gathered three seashells, about seven twigs, and a patch of seaweed that had been washed ashore. Satisfied with their work the two of them joined back up with Peridot. The three gems began to add the items to their mound of sand. Six of the twigs were stuck into the side of the sand mound forming arms, the seventh twig was used as the nose, the seashells were used as the eyes and mouth, and the seaweed was used as hair. Peridot, Scarlet, and Cherry stepped back from their creation to examine it. Steven and the others joined in and began complimenting the gems on their work.

"Whoa! You made a mini version of the Temple! That's so cool!" Said Steven.

"It's real creative." Said Connie.

"Thanks. The materials weren't the best for a normal construction project, but I'm glad you like it. I actually enjoyed making something just for fun and I appreciated Scarlet and Cherry's assistance." Said Peridot.

"That was fun." Said Cherry.

"It was certainly interesting." Admitted Scarlet.

The group continued to hangout and have fun. Peridot noticed that Steven was looking out at the sea sadly and was curious about his mood.

"I cannot help, but notice that you seem sad about something. Is it ok that I ask what it is?" Asked Peridot.

"Yeah it's ok. You see I was thinking about Lapis." Said Steven.

"Lapis Lazuli? I remember her, she was my informant, when I came to Earth along with Jasper. I never found out what happened to her after the crash. I just knew she vanished." Said Peridot.

"Well after the ship crashed, Jasper forced Lapis to fuse with her to attack us. It seemed like we were done for, but Lapis used her powers to get the upper hand on Jasper and caused these big chains made out of water to shoot out and grab the fusion dragging herself and Jasper deep into the ocean. Lapis sacrificed herself to save me and the others and I keep wondering if I'll ever see her again." Said Steven as he continued to stare at the ocean.

Peridot shuddered a little bit at the idea of a fusion with Jasper. The big gem always intimidated her and bossed her around. Fusion with another gem was a somewhat frightening to Peridot, but the idea of being fused with Jasper was terrifying. Lapis had done something brave to save Steven and the others and Peridot respected that action.

"My experience with Lapis is limited. I only spoke to her about what little she knew about the Earth and how she came back to the Homewold, but from what I gathered about her, was that she was very strong willed and resilient. I would normally say that the odds of her coming back, were low, but I've learned from you and the others that no matter how bad the odds are, there's always a chance of success. If Lapis is anything like the Crystal Gems, then you'll see her again." Said Peridot trying to be comforting.

"You know what? Your right Peridot. I'm sure Lapis will figure out some way to break free from Jasper and then she'll come back." Said Steven with a grin as he went back to hang with the others.

Peridot smiled a little and rejoined the party.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Sacrificial Prison

Crystal Clash

Chapter 3 Sacrificial Prison

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Several miles away from Beach City deep on the ocean floor, there was the fusion Malachite. The large fusion was chained up by chains made of solid water. Malachite was motionless, but the two beings that made her mind were constantly active. Malachite inner consciousness resembled a malachite gemstone texture that had light green ripples, on the ground and water as the base. It had a dark green background and a glowing dark sea foam aura. Lapis stood in the center of the realm, with two water chains wrapped around her arms. The gem was a sorry looking sight with her hair in a mess, her dress ruffled up, and various bruises on her skin. Lapis's eyes were alert as she starred at the surface of the mind. Every now and then, she would feel a tug on the chains and she would know that Jasper was simply biding her time and waiting for Lapis to let down her guard. A part of Lapis did just want to give up. It was the part of her that wanted to be free from this prison, but Lapis shook the thought away. This current situation was her choosing and she chose this in order to keep Steven safe. Just the thought about the young gem was enough to put a small smile on Lapis's face. Though her will to protect Steven was strong and she was surrounded by her element, Lapis knew she couldn't hold Jasper much longer. Each day was a struggle and Lapis felt herself growing weaker and weaker, while Jasper continued with a seemly inexhaustible amount of energy that was eating away at Lapis's strength. Soon Jasper would be free and she would take control of Malachite or simply unfuse and take her rage out on Lapis before, she went after Steven. Lapis needed to figure out some way to get rid of Jasper. A couple of ideas that Lapis had involved finding a remote island or a deep undersea abyss. Lapis could unfuse Malachite and drop Jasper in either one of those options, however there was the risk that Lapis herself would be to weak from the fusion to getaway from Jasper. Until a proper plan was figured out Lapis was stuck with Jasper.

In another part of Malachite's mind, Jasper was deep underwater with water chains wrapped around her wrist. The big gem was furious with her current situation. Jasper hated the Earth, Rose Quartz, and all those other traitorous gems that defended the planet and seemed to simply exist just to make her life difficult. Now she was being held prisoner by a gem she considered weaker then herself. Jasper knew she couldn't rely on Peridot to come to her aid. The nerd was next to unless without any tech, so that meant Jasper had to rescue herself. Even when she did escape, there was still those traitorous gems to deal with and Jasper had to figure out how to return to the Homeworld. There was a small silver lining. If Jasper succeed in capturing Rose and her forces, she could present them to Yellow Diamond, when she returned to Homeworld. Yellow Diamond, would be sure to greatly reward Jasper for her services and a big promotion was guaranteed. Jasper then decided to try a new tactic against Lapis.

Lapis stood in the middle of the mind ready to defend against Jasper. There was a small pop sound and Jasper's face emerged from the ground before Lapis looking up at her.

"Hello Lapis, I see you continuing your pointless struggle." Said Jasper.

"I'll keep holding you here." Spat Lapis.

"You no you can't keep this up for much longer, your eventually going to fail, so I'm going to save both of us some trouble and tell you to just give up. This stupid little struggle is pointless and it will accomplish nothing! This planet and everyone on it are doomed anyway." Said Jasper.

"What...are you talking about?" Asked Lapis.

"Well me and Peridot had orders not to tell you, until after we checked the project's progress, but I guess I'll tell you. You see after the war, Yellow Diamond came up with a new use for the Earth. It was a special project called the Cluster. It basically involved a bunch of research into artificial fusion. A bunch of rebels gems were smashed up and their shards were fused together to create new fusion warriors. The final project was a huge thing called the Cluster and it was made of millions of gem shards. The Cluster was then taken to the Earth and placed in it's core to incubate, until its ready to emerge and when it does the Earth and everything on it will be utterly destroyed." Said Jasper with a cruel grin.

Lapis was shocked by this news and the idea of one of the Diamond Authority doing something so sick and cruel. The blue gem searched Jasper's face for any signs of trickery or deceit, but there was none.

"Why are you telling me this?" Asked Lapis.

"I figured there would be no point in both of us dying, when the Cluster emerges. You have the ability to fly through space and I want to be faraway from this planet. I think we can help each other. Will go to Homeworld and I'll personally make sure you are looked after and treated well on Homeworld." Said Jasper.

"When...does the Cluster emerge?" Asked Lapis.

"Eh...I don't know. It was that nerd Peridot's job to figure that out. For all I know it could be very soon. The point is no one can stop it. Trust me leaving this doomed planet and everyone else is the smart thing to do. Let's work together Lapis Lazuli." Said Jasper as the rest of her body slowly began to rise out of the ground and she reached a hand out towards Lapis.

For just a second Lapis considered taking the hand, but her instincts told her not. Lapis looked at Jasper and saw a mad gleam in her eyes. Jasper wanted to take control of Malachite and go after Steven and the others, before going back to Homeworld, where she would betray Lapis and have her gem smashed. Lapis glared at Jasper and the other gem realized that Lapis wasn't going to agree to work with her. Jasper gritted her teeth and lunged at Lapis. Lapis focused hard and the chains around Jasper's arms yanked on her and began dragging her down into the ground. Jasper's face stopped a few inches from Lapis's face. The orange gem summoned her crash helmet and tried to take a mad swing at Lapis, but the chains dragged her deeper into the ground.

"You fool! You can't keep me in here forever! I'm going to get out and when and when I do you going to pay!" Snarled Jasper as she was dragged under the ground and vanished.

Lapis let out a sigh of relief. That was way to close. The blue gem then thought about what Jasper had told and wondered if Steven knew about the Cluster. This made Lapis want to get rid of Jasper quickly, so she could go see Steven and tell him about the Cluster. Lapis decided to temporally take control of Malachite's eyes and see if there was something she could use to get rid of Jasper. Lapis saw a wide crack up ahead in the ocean floor. With a great deal of concentration Lapis shifted the restraints on Malachite and then she moved the fusion towards the crack and fought off Jasper's attempts at control. Malachite reached the crack and Lapis used her eyes to look down into the crack. The crack was big enough to fit Malachite's body and it looked deep and dark enough to dump Jasper then. As Lapis looked down, she noticed a flash of white light and then she saw a large red orb that seemed to be heading up towards her. Lapis watched as the orb got closer and closer and she realized the red orb was a glowing eye, it was a part of something as big as Malachite, and it was racing up really fast. Lapis couldn't make any features out on the approaching creature, but then she called what Jasper had told her about forced fusion experiments. The thing reached the top and one of it's limbs slammed into Malachite knocking the fusion away from the crack and making Lapis lose concentration causing the water chains to vanish. Lapis starred at the thing that attacked Malachite in horror. Things were looking bad.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Battle of the Deep

Crystal Clash

Chapter 4 Battle of the Deep

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lapis starred at the gem mutant through the eyes of Malachite, with absolute horror. The gem mutant was the size of Malachite, and it had blue and green skin. The mutant crawled on four long legs and four long arms, another arm with a foot wearing a black boot stuck out from the mutant's rear making it look a strange tail as two feet stuck out of the mutant's shoulders. The gem mutant had a head that resembled a skull with eight different colored eyes and a mouth full of fangs. Lapis let out a whimper as the mutant stomped towards Malachite and smashed two of it's fist into the fusion knocking, her onto her back. The pain caused Lapis to lose focus and Jasper soon emerged out of the ground before. The big gem had a grin on, her face as she emerged, but when she saw the frightful look in Lapis's eyes a look of confusion appeared on Jasper's face and she used Malachite's eyes to see what was going on and saw the gem mutant making it's way towards them. Jasper gritted her teeth and turned to Lapis.

"Alright I'm calling a temporally truce. That thing out there is one of the fusion experiments and if the two of us don't work together we're both dead." Said Jasper.

"Fine...will work together to deal with this thing, but after this is done, I'm forcing you back down." Said Lapis as she began to focus.

For the first time since they fused, Lapis and Jasper were working together. Malachite swung her arms and smashed them into the gem mutant knocking it back. The gem mutant roared angrily as it charged forward and locked two of it's hands with Malachite. At first the the two seemed evenly matched, until the gem mutant swung it's tail arm and smashed it's booted foot into Malachite's face and then it swung it's other arms and punched the sides of Malachite's face knocking her around.

"So you want play rough huh? Fine let's see how you like this!" Snarled Jasper from within Malachite's mind.

There was a flash of light around Malachite's head and Jasper's crash helmet appeared on the fusion's head. The gem mutant swung it's fists and booted foot at Malachite's head, but they hit the crash helmet with a hard clang, making the gem mutant shout in pain. Malachite grinned evilly as she slammed the crash helmet into the gem mutant's head several times. The helmet crashed into the mutant's skull and it buckled underneath the blows. After a few more blows Malachite swung the mutant and tossed it to the side. Malachite then pointed her hand at the mutant and a giant arm made of condensed water slammed into it and smashed it into a large rock. The mutant slumped to the ground and twitched.

"Ha! Yeah we showed that piece of garage!" Laughed Jasper.

The mutant stumbled to it's feet and glared at Malachite. Then to the fusion's surprise the mutant spoke.

"Destroy...des...stroy!" Said the mutant in a voice that sounded like a mix of several beings.

Jasper looked a little startled at the mutant's words, but her look of surprise turned into annoyance. Lapis on the other hand was utterly shocked at the voice and terrified. The blue gem starred at the mutant and she saw all the pain and rage in it's multiply eyes. The mutant was utterly consumed by hate and it wanted to destroy everything! The raw rage and hate displayed by the mutant freaked Lapis out. Lapis began to realize that the mutant was a twisted prison for gems that had been smashed to pieces and forcefully fused together to form a twisted weapon of hate, with the desire to simply destroy. The thought of what the gems being forcefully fused frightened Lapis.

The gem mutant opened it's mouth incredibly wide to expose a giant red eye in the center of it's mouth. The eye began to glow and Jasper and Lapis realized what was going to happen. Lapis quickly took over and her water wings appeared on Malachite's back and the fusion rose off from the ocean floor as the gem mutant released a powerful beam of energy from it's mouth, just missing the fusion. The beam boiled water and incinerated several fish, before it died down and faded a few hundred yards away. The gem mutant looked up at Malachite, who was heading towards the surface.

"What...are you doing?" Demanded Jasper as she tried to take control of Malachite.

"We...have to get away from that thing!" Cried Lapis as she resisted Jasper's attempts at control.

"Your such a coward! The only way to deal with that thing is to force it back into it's gem, smash it, and put it out of it's misery!" Spat Jasper as Malachite reached the surface and flew into the air.

"I...refuse to fight! You and Homeworld created that thing! You sentenced the gems you used to create that thing to a fate worse then death!" Shouted Lapis.

"Fine then! Take us back to Homeworld then, you know what I told you about the Cluster is true. This planet is doomed, so we might as well leave." Said Jasper as she tried to make Malachite fly off into space.

Lapis fought Jasper's control attempt off and made Malachite fly South. There was a weird bubbling sound from the ocean below and a beam of red energy shot out at Malachite. The fusion twisted to the side, just barely avoiding the attack. Malachite looked down and saw a large shadowy shape moving beneath the surface following her. The gem mutant was in hot pursuit. This caused Lapis to panic more.

"So twerp, have any more brilliant ideas, or are you going to toughen up and see things my way?" Asked Jasper as she again tried to take control, but Lapis forced, her away.

"Your...not taking control and were not going back to Homeworld! I refuse to be locked up or used in a sick experiment!" Screamed Lapis.

Malachite continued to fly forward as Lapis desperately tried to come up with a solution to her current situation. Lapis hoped that the gem mutant would just give up chasing Malachite, but whenever she looked down, she saw the shadowy shape still following beneath the surface. The blue gem was so freaked out with pursuing mutant, that she didn't realize that Malachite was flying in the direction of Beach City. Soon the two giants would arrive and a great battle would commence.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Battle of Giants

Crystal Clash

Chapter 5 Battle of Giants

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

At the Temple, Steven was outside watching, Peridot repair her Peribot, with help from the other Crystal Gems. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl had greatly damaged the Peribot, during a chase, with Peridot, because they believed she was trying to call Yellow Diamond to Earth, but it was later revealed that Peridot was trying to get Yellow Diamond to terminate the Cluster and use the Earth's potential to help Homeworld. Yellow Diamond refused to terminate the Cluster and Peridot rebelled against her earning both the trust and respect of the Crystal Gems. The Crystal Gems decided to help Peridot repair her Peribot, to say they respected their new teammate. Cherry and Scarlet we're currently holding one of the Peribot's arms up, while Pearl and Peridot screwed some bolts in connecting the arm to the main body. Pearl and Peridot finished the drilling and stepped away from the Peribot allowing Scarlet and Cherry to set the arm down. Peridot climbed into the cockpit and began to work the controls making the Peribot stand up, move it's arms, and clamp it's claws.

"Success! Everything is fully operational." Cheered Peridot with a grin of satisfaction.

"Good to hear." Said Pearl as she dusted herself off.

"I suppose thanks are necessary for all your assistance, so thank you everyone." Said Peridot as she bowed her head a little.

"It's the least we can do, since we wrecked it." Said Amethyst.

"Well I suppose my actions at the time, gave you ample reasons to take drastic action against me. I thought I could change Yellow Diamond's mind about the Cluster." Said Peridot as she deactivated the Peribot and got out.

"It's ok Peridot, we saw that you were trying to help." Said Steven with a smile.

"I...just thought I knew Yellow Diamond. I believed, she was smart and rational, but she told me how much she desired the Earth's destruction and she refused to hear my ideas to use the Earth's resources. Everything I thought about Yellow Diamond was a lie and now I'm probably the most wanted criminal on Homeworld now." Muttered Peridot looking at the ground sadly.

Garnet walked over to Peridot and stood before.

"Peridot from what you have seen since you arrived here, would you say things are not what they seem?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Peridot looking confused.

"You were told that the gems, who rebelled against Homeworld were evil and and cruel, yet you have met us and you've been treated well despite the fact, you were once our enemy. Then there is Yellow Diamond, who you were taught was a benevolent ruler who was rational and cared about her subjects, yet when you try to change her mind about the Cluster, she refused to listen to what you had to say. Yellow Diamond doesn't value your opinion or your well being. To her your just another gem another number that simply exist to serves her." Said Garnet.

Peridot starred at Garnet, not sure what to say. Garnet continued to speak.

"On Homeworld there was no individuality. Gems were simply given jobs and those jobs were supposed to be the whole meaning of their existence, but on Earth things are different. We can chose who we want to be and do what we want to do. Pearl was originally like other pearls, she was made to simply be a servant and nothing more, but then Rose Quartz gave her the choice to try something new and become something more. Pearl learned to become both a warrior and to be skilled with tools to build things, she even managed to summon a weapon of her own. The two gems that create me along with Cherry and Scarlet, were simply told to be soldiers and an aristocrat, but Ruby and Sapphire fused and experienced something new, a feeling of love. Scarlet and Cherry learned that there was more to life then simply being a soldiers. Amethyst learned she was more then simply just a weapon and you Peridot are capable of learning and accomplishing many great things. You probably had a ton of ideas to use the Earth's resources to better Homeworld, but Yellow Diamond refused to listen. In my opinion that makes her a CLOD."

"You...think I'm capable of accomplishing great things?" Asked Peridot in wonder.

Garnet squatted down and put her hands on Peridot's shoulders and gave her a smile.

"You are Peridot. You may have just been a number and technician on Homeworld, but on Earth your more then just that. Here you are an individual and your a member of the Crystal Gems."

Peridot starred back at Garnet in awe, as she went over the fusion's words and about how things were different between Earth and Homeworld. On Homeworld Peridot was just a technician, who accomplished one task after another, with very little thanks from Yellow Diamond and her other superiors. On Earth, the Crystal Gems had started out as her enemies, but after she was captured, they treated her well, Peridot then told them about the Cluster and how she was willing to join forces to stop it and as time went by Peridot began to learn and trust the Crystal Gems to the point she was actually willing to go against Yellow Diamond's authority. Peridot valued her time with the Crystal Gems more then her time serving the Homeworld.

"Thank you...Garnet. This is the first time...I felt appreciated. My time here has been strange, but now since I began working with all of you I've began to see things from a different perspective. It's really...fascinating." Said Peridot as she gave Garnet a small smile.

Garnet smiled back, before standing up and turned to look at the ocean. A frown appeared on the fusion's face. Pearl and Steven noticed the frown.

"What is it?" Asked Pearl.

"Steven, I need you to get inside the Temple with Scarlet, Cherry, and Peridot. Pearl. Amethyst. Your with me. We have some unwelcome, company coming." Said Garnet.

"Whose coming?" Asked Steven.

"Yeah and why do you need me and Cherry to go into the house? We're soldiers we can help fight." Said Scarlet.

"Steven, Malachite is coming back and I need you to be somewhere safe, when she shows up and I'll feel better knowing that there's a couple of good gems watching over you." Said Garnet.

"Alright,...but please try not to hurt Lapis. She was forced to fuse with Jasper." Said Steven.

"Will do our best." Said Garnet.

Steven went into the Temple followed by Scarlet, Peridot, and Cherry. The other three Crystal Gems grouped up. They all shared a look and they knew what to do. There was a bright flash of light on the beach and in the Crystal Gems place stood the massive form of Alexandrite. The fusion turned to face the ocean and waited for trouble to arrive. Inside the Temple, the others starred at the fusion in awe. Things were going to get serious.

A few miles away from shore, Malachite was still flying, when she saw land up ahead. Lapis saw the beach of Beach City along with the Temple and a feeling of dread went through her, she had unknowingly flew back to the place, she was trying to avoid coming back to and she had just brought Jasper to the city along with the gem mutant that was still pursuing Malachite. Before Lapis could think about changing directions there was a flash of light, as an arrow flew through the air and ripped off Malachite right water wing causing the fusion to lose altitude and crash into the water, skipping off of it a couple of times, before the fusion crashed into the shallows near the beach. Malachite groaned as she saw Alexandrite standing over her with a bow and arrows in her hand.

"Why did you come back?" Demanded Alexandrite.

Lapis was surprised and a little furious by the attack. Did the Crystal Gems truly think she would come back to Beach City on purpose? They saw the sacrifice she made to trap herself and Jasper and yet, they treated her with hostility. In another part of Malachite's mind, Jasper smiled as she sensed Lapis's anger. Malachite was fixing to respond to Alexandrite's question when suddenly the water behind them bubbled and the gem mutant came flying out and tacked Alexandrite from the side knocking her into the beach. The gem mutant let out a roar as it prepared to pummel Alexandrite, but Malachite grabbed it from behind and yanked it back. Alexandrite got up and summoned a whip like weapon with a massive gauntleted fist at the end and swung it striking both Malachite and the gem mutant knocking them both down.

"I'm...on your...side." Groaned Malachite as Alexandrite went after the gem mutant and began exchanging blows with it.

Jasper decided to take this opportunity to manipulate Lapis into attacking the Crystal Gems.

"Why do you continue to try and prove your on their side? It's a waste of time! You sacrificed yourself to protect them and they still see you as an enemy. You will always be an enemy to them Lapis and once they beat us, they'll throw you in another prison and leave you there." Said Jasper.

Lapis tried to think of an argument, but her anger and rage were clouding her judgement. The Crystal Gems imprisoned her in a mirror and after she was free they continually attacked her, even when she sacrificed herself to protect them, they still saw her as an enemy. There was no longer a point in trying to earn their trust. Lapis let Jasper rise up from the mind scape and they took control of Malachite together. There was a flash of light and Jasper's crash helmet appeared on Malachite's head and Lapis's water wings appeared on her back. Malachite grinned wickedly as she flew forward and slammed into Alexandrite's back smashing her into the shallows. Alexandrite groaned as she got onto her back and tried to get up, but Malachite pouched on her and began to deliver punches to her along with a few bashes from the crash helmet. While that was going on the gem mutant recovered and pointed it's head at the two battling fusions opening, it's mouth wide as it gathered up energy for a energy blast. Malachite heard the attack coming and flew away from Alexandrite as the beam fired and barely missed her. Alexandrite got to her feet and looked at her two opponents. The gem mutant glared at her, while Malachite circled above deciding who she should attack next.

From the house the others weren't liking what they were seeing.

"We have to do something!" Exclaimed Steven.

"Stevens right! We can't just stand here and watch the others get trashed around! We need to go help them." Said Scarlet as she reached a hand out to Cherry.

Cherry took Scarlet's hand and the two fused to form their fusion form, which they now dubbed as Big Ruby. Big Ruby was a little taller then Garnet, but she was still small compared to the Giants fighting outside.

"I want to help, but what can we possibly do to those giants?" Asked Peridot.

"Well your Peribot can help." Said Steven.

"I suppose it could." Said Peridot as the three of them ran outside.

Peridot got into her Peribot and started it up.

"So what we do now?" Asked Peridot.

"Well if I had someway to get onto one of those giants, I could do some damage and get their attention away from the others." Said Big Ruby.

Steven scratched his chin and turned to Peridot.

"You could throw Big Ruby with your robot."

"Can she?" Asked Big Ruby.

"She can. I've seen her crush big boulders and throw cars! Throwing you will be easy." Said Steven.

"Alright, I'll have to calculate the angle and the trajectory, but it should be possible, if you can handle the impact." Said Peridot as she began to run the math through her head.

"We can handle it." Said Big Ruby.

Peridot finished her calculations, picked Big Ruby up, and took careful aim at the gem mutant. The Peribot then hurled Big Ruby through the air and at the gem mutant, who was fixing to fire another energy beam from it's mouth, when Big Ruby slammed into the back of it's head and made it lose concentration. The gem mutant let out a groan as it stumbled a little. Big Ruby groaned as she clung to the back of the gem mutant's head and began to scale it to the top. Alexandrite looked at the gem mutant in confusion, until she saw Big Ruby appear on it's head and crawl to the front, where the smaller fusion slammed a fist into one of the gem mutant's eyes making it roar and stagger around in pain. Alexandrite was fixing to charge in, when Malachite suddenly charged in and clipped her right shoulder nearly making her fall to her back. Malachite laughed as she flew in for another pass. Alexandrite dodged this time and tried to take Malachite down, with a whip, but she dodged it.

"Ha! This is payback for what you did!" Laughed Malachite as she came around and slammed into Alexandrite knocking her down.

"Oh we have to stop this!" Shouted Steven, as he began to run down towards the beach.

"At the rate things are going the others will be defeated. I have to distract the enemy somehow." Thought Peridot as she looked at her controls.

Peridot then came up with an idea and pressed a few buttons on her controls. The Peribot spun around making it's back face the shore. Two tiny missiles fired out from the robot's backside and race up at Malachite, who was coming in for another charge at Alexandrite, when the missiles slammed into her face and exploded. Malachite screamed in pain and her speed decreased. Alexandrite sidestepped Malachite and grabbed one of her legs as she flew by. The six armed fusion then spun around and slammed Malachite into the ground dazing her. Alexandrite then summoned a large hammer and slammed into Malachite's head cracking her visor and leaving a large bruise. The large fusion raised her weapon prepared to bring it down, when Malachite waved her hand and summoned two gigantic hands of water to grab Alexandrite. The hands began to squeeze Alexandrite and she screamed in pain as she dropped her hammer. Malachite laughed as the water hands turned into ice hands and began squeezing the other fusion harder.

"This is what you get for cracking my gem and keeping me in that mirror for all those years!" Screamed Lapis's voice from Malachite.

"Lapis please stop! This isn't you!" Cried Steven's as he reached the beach.

"Steven?" Said Lapis as Malachite's head turned to face the boy.

"It's me Lapis, please just...stop fighting. I don't know the full story about what happened between you and the others, but hurting them isn't going to make all that bad stuff that happened to you go away. Your a good person Lapis! Your my beach summer fun buddy!" Declared Steven.

Lapis starred at Steven through Malachite's eyes and she began to feel her anger fade away. The blue gem didn't want to fight anymore. Jasper realized what was happening and she also realized Lapis was losing focus on the battle. The hands that were holding Alexandrite stopped squeezing and allowed the fusion to break free. Alexandrite then grabbed Malachite and slammed two of her fist into her chest hard. Malachite's eyes bulged out and she gasped.

"No stop!" Cried Steven.

Malachite pushed herself away from Alexandrite and took flight. Alexandrite summoned a bow, notched an arrow to it, and aimed up at the fleeing Malachite.

"It's time the two of you separated." Said Alexandrite as she fired the arrow.

The arrow soared through the sky and for a brief instance it took on the appearance of all three of the Crystal Gems before becoming a solid shaft of light that slammed into Malachite's stomach. Malachite's eyes went wide as her body seemed to expand and then she exploded into a flash of light. The fusion vanished and two smaller beings took it's place and plummeted to the beach below. One appeared to be orange and it crashed into the ocean with a splash. The other appeared to be blue and it was heading towards the beach. Steven saw that it was Lapis and a look of fear crossed his face. Peridot in her Peribot arrived on the scene and saw the falling figure. The green gem activated the springs in her Peribot's feet and leaped into the air to try and catch Lapis. Peridot missed Lapis with the robot's claws, but Lapis ended up crashing into the cockpit and hitting Peridot making her lose control of her robot. The Peribot crashed to the ground with Lapis on top of Peridot. Peridot starred at the dazed form of Lapis a small green blush appearing on her face. Steven ran over to the robot and saw that Lapis was alright.

"Oh your ok!" Exclaimed Steven in relief.

"Hey...Steven." Groaned Lapis as she got up and then looked at Peridot vaguely recognizing her. "I...know you. Your...Peridot, though you were taller the last time I saw you and...you had those weird fingers."

"It's...a long story." Said Peridot as she got up.

Elsewhere, Big Ruby was running about on the gem mutant's head punching it as hard as she could making the giant roar in pain. A hand shot up and grabbed Big Ruby, but she used her natural heating abilities to make herself incredibly hot. The gem mutant screeched in pain as it released Big Ruby and waved it's burnt hand. Big Ruby was fixing to continue with her attack, when another hand swung up and swatted her away. The tiny fusion flew from the gem mutant's head bounced off the water a couple of times and crashed onto the beach near Steven and the others. Big Ruby unfused and turned back into Scarlet and Cherry. The gem mutant then opened it's mouth wide and prepared to unleash a enormous laser blast at the group on the beach. Steven summoned his bubble shield and wrapped it around the others prepared to protect them. At that moment Alexandrite came charging in with a large spear and impaled the gem mutant through the neck forcing the gem mutant to point it's head upwards as it fired it's laser. The gem mutant feebly swung at Alexandrite as it tried to yank the spear out, but it's efforts were in vain. There was a poof of smoke and the gem mutant retreated back into it's mixed up gem. Alexandrite unfused and Garnet bubbled the gem sending it to the Temple. Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst faced Steven and the others. Lapis cringed next Steven, who gave her hand a reassuring squeeze telling, her nothing bad was going to happen to her.

A few hundred yards down the beach, Jasper dragged herself onto the shore and shot a glare at the Temple.

"This isn't over." Muttered Jasper as she walked away.

And so the battle was won.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Beach Sleepover

Crystal Clash

Chapter 6 Beach Sleepover

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst stood facing Steven, Lapis, Peridot, Cherry, and Scarlet. Steven looked over at Lapis and noticed a slight glare in, her eyes aimed at Pearl. The young gem also noticed that Pearl fidgeted slightly from Lapis's glare. Finally Garnet spoke.

"Scarlet. Cherry. Why did you not stay in the house like you were told?"

"We saw what was happening outside and we wanted to help." Said Scarlet.

"You didn't expect use, just to sit by and watch you get pummeled, we're a part of the Crystal Gems to." Said Cherry.

"Hate to say it, but we were kind of being pounded on, until they showed up and distracted that big gem mutant." Said Amethyst.

"I to must agree. Your chances of winning against the two enemies were not as high as normal. There was a chance of failure and even if you did succeed, you would have all sustained heavy injuries." Said Peridot.

"Alright, your forgiven for disobeying us. Now then there's the matter with Lapis." Said Garnet as she turned her attention to the blue gem.

"What do you mean?" Asked Lapis wearily.

"Why did you come back here with that dangerous fusion of yours and why did you attack us?" Demanded Pearl angrily.

"I didn't come back on purpose! Me and Jasper were attacked by that gem mutant and I ended up accidentally heading back here trying to get away from it. As for attacking you, I only did that after you attacked me first!" Spat Lapis as she glared at Pearl.

"Ok let's all calm down a little." Said Steven as he got between Lapis and Pearl.

Both gems shot another glare at one another, before they stepped back and calmed down a little. Garnet spoke again.

"Well I think we can all use a little rest, why don't we got into the Temple."

"Oh no! Your not luring me into your base, so you can trap me again." Declared Lapis as she took a step back and shot a glare at Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst. "I don't trust any of you."

It looked like Garnet was going to make an angry reply, but Steven quickly intervened.

"Oh I have an idea!" He declared as he ran into the beach house.

A few minutes later, Steven returned with a packed up tent and set it on the ground. The boy took the tent out and began to set it up. Soon a small orange tent was sitting on the beach fully assembled.

"We can have a sleepover on the beach, it'll be fun." Said Steven with a big smile.

Lapis calmed down and smiled back at Steven, before he went back into the house to get some sleeping bags. The blue gem then turned her attention to Peridot. Peridot looked at Lapis not sure why she was looking at her. Lapis was a little mad at Peridot for firing the gem warship's weapon at Steven, but then she recalled it was Jasper, who had given the order and Lapis couldn't really blame Peridot for that. Jasper was a gem that demanded things to be done and Peridot had no choice, but to listen to her superior. Lapis decided to ask Peridot an important question to confirm what Jasper told her.

"When I was with Jasper, she told me about the Cluster and how there's a giant mass of fused gem shards at the center of the Earth. Is what she said true?" Said Lapis.

"It is." Admitted Peridot.

"I see. Do Steven and the others know?" Said Lapis.

"They do. I was the one who told them about the Cluster and I'm working alongside them to get to the Earth's core to stop it." Said Peridot.

"Your working alongside, gems you once considered your enemies?" Asked Lapis.

"I am. At first it was for self preservation, but...now I want to help them for other reasons." Said Peridot.

Before Lapis could ask what those reasons were, Steven returned with some sleeping bags.

"Alright I got the sleeping bags, so whose all going to sleep out here?" Asked Steven.

"I think Scarlet and Cherry would be glad to join you along with Peridot." Said Garnet.

"Yeah! That'll be great!" Cheered Steven.

Peridot went about putting her Peribot up to the beach house and then she joined the others at the beach. Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst said goodnight to Steven before heading up to the Temple.

"Are you sure it's ok to leave Steven, with her?" Asked Pearl.

"Steven will be fine. Lapis likes him and Cherry and Scarlet are looking after him. Rose wanted to convince Lapis to join us during the war and maybe Steven can convince her to join us and protect the Earth." Said Garnet.

"You know Lapis might have joined us, if someone hadn't struck her gem and cracked it." Said Amethyst as she shot a dirty look at Pearl.

"I only did that to protect Rose and the rest of us! You all know what Lapis is capable of, what if she decided to go against us? She's a force of nature and incredibly powerful." Said Pearl.

"True, but that was the past. We need to move forward with the present and let Steven handle this." Said Garnet.

"Your right. I just hope everything turns out ok." Muttered Pearl as they reached the Temple and went inside.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Stories

Crystal Clash

Chapter 7 Stories

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Steven pulled out a large electrical lantern and set it on the ground, before he turned it on and sat down. Lapis and Peridot sat to Steven's right side, while Ruby and Scarlet sat on his left side around the lantern.

"So let me get this straight, you wore these robotic things called...limb enhancers that made you taller and gave you tools." Said Lapis.

"It's standard equipment for all technicians in my gem class." Said Peridot with a shrug.

"So where are your limb enhancers now?" Asked Lapis.

"They were lost after I was captured." Said Peridot.

"You were held captive yet, your free now and your working with the ones that were once your enemy." Said Lapis eyeing Peridot suspiciously.

"Circumstances have...changed." Said Peridot as she glanced at the ground.

Cherry and Scarlet then decided to introduce themselves to Lapis. That had briefly seen her at a meeting in Blue Diamond's court back on Homeworld before the war, but they never had a chance to talk to her. Lapis was a member of Blue Diamond's court and she like a few members of the court had some unique abilities.

"I'm Scarlet." Said Scarlet.

"I'm Cherry." Said Cherry.

"It's nice to meet you." Said Lapis with a small smile.

"Cherry and Scarlet are new members of the Crystal Gems along with Peridot." Explained Steven.

"How did that happen?" Asked Lapis.

"Well first Peridot was captured, then she told us about the Cluster, and she helped us build a drill to get to it, so we could stop it. We didn't know where exactly the Cluster was, so we traveled to this really neat Diamond outpost on the moon to find out where it was. While we were there Peridot snatched a communicator to get in contact with Yellow Diamond, we thought she was trying to tell Yellow Diamond about us, but instead she tried to get Yellow Diamond to terminate the Cluster and convince her that the Earth had other uses. Yellow Diamond told Peridot she didn't care what the Earth had to offer and she simply wanted the Cluster. Peridot told Yellow Diamond, she refused to go along with plan for the Cluster and then she called her a clod." Explained Steven.

Lapis was stunned by this revelation. The blue gem glanced at Peridot, who seemed to be blushing a little. Apparently Peridot was braver then Lapis gave her credit. It took a lot of courage to go against Yellow Diamond's command and then insult her. Scarlet decided to tell Lapis how she and Cherry joined up with the Crystal Gems.

"A little after Peridot called Yellow Diamond, the two of us were sent to Earth to retrieve her, we were also sent to investigate to see if there were a few particular gems on the planet. You see during the war, we were the guards of a gem named Sapphire and during a meeting at a place called the Cloud Arena, the Crystal Gems launched a surprise attack. During the battle the two of us along with another Ruby fused together to fight the Crystal Gems, but we were defeated and poof back into our gems. We later learned that the other Ruby didn't get forced back into her gem and that she ended up saving Sapphire from the rebels, but in the process Ruby and Sapphire ended up accidentally fusing and formed a fusion named Garnet. Blue Diamond was furious about that and when Ruby and Sapphire unfused, she ordered Ruby's gem to be smashed. Sapphire was going to have none of that, so she grabbed Ruby and the two of them escaped and joined the Crystal Gems. After that incident Cherry and I were looked down upon because of our association with Ruby and Sapphire. Several years later we heard about the current situation on Earth, so we volunteered to go get Peridot and see if we could find Ruby and Sapphire. We wanted to prove ourselves to the Diamond Authority and get our respect back. We took a small ship and landed on Earth, where we eventually made it to the Temple, where we managed to capture Peridot and Pearl, we also found out that Garnet was still around and we challenged her to a fight on the Cloud Arena. A great fight happened on the Cloud Arena and in the end Garnet won. At the end of the fight we almost fell off the arena, but Garnet saved us. Cherry and I were shocked at the rescue considering all the things that went down. Garnet and the Crystal Gems explained why they were protecting Earth and then Garnet unfused and let Ruby fuse with the two of us. When we fused we saw and felt Ruby's emotions and memories and we began to understand that things could be different on Earth, so we joined the Crystal Gems."

"So the three of you were all once enemies of the Crystal Gems and now your friends with them." Said Lapis.

"We are, so what exactly is your connection to them?" Asked Cherry.

"During the war I was sent out to use my powers against the rebels. Since there was a lot of water on the Earth my powers gave me an advantage. I...defeated several rebels and made a bunch of them flee. It seemed like I would single handily, win the war, but then I met Rose Quartz and things turned out differently. No matter what I did I couldn't break through her shield. Rose had a look in her eyes that frightened me and made me lose my nerve. I tried to get her away from me, but Rose dodged and blocked all my attacks, until she reached the large mound of rocks I happened to be standing on. I thought I was fixing to meet my end, so I closed my eyes, but...nothing happened. I opened my eyes and I saw Rose sheathing her sword and giving me a...strange smile. Rose said she didn't want to fight me and she began to try to convince me to join her and the Crystal Gems. At first I thought she was trying to get me to join her side, because my powers would greatly help her side and I openly accused her of that, but Rose...told me she didn't see me as a weapon...or a tool, she simply saw another gem that had a chance to be so much more. The gem, who was supposed to be my enemy, was showing me kindness...and she meant it." Said Lapis.

Steven smiled a little at Lapis's words. The young gem's mother had tried to make peace and befriend a gem, believing her to be a good person. However there was something bothering Steven about the story.

"At the time...I was greatly confused about Rose's offer to join her side, but before I could do anything I heard a strange sound and felt something strike my back. I felt my gem crack. My vision became blurry and I fell backwards off the rock mound away from Rose. As I fell I managed to glance at another rock mound and I saw Pearl holding her spear and giving me an angry look. Pearl was the one who struck me with a blast from her spear. I hit the ocean and sank to the bottom. It took what little power I had to retreat to the Galaxy Warp. I was fixing to head back to Homeworld, when I heard something come at me from behind. I tried to turn around, but then something sharp pierced me through the back and out my front! My entire body was in pain and I saw that the thing sticking out of me was a spear. I retreated into my gem and the next thing I knew I was placed in a gem tech mirror and the first person I saw was the one who captured and imprisoned me. Pearl." Said Lapis.

Steven was stunned by this news. According to Lapis, Pearl had cracked her gem and the placed her in the mirror. This didn't sound like something Pearl would do, but then again Pearl didn't say a word about Lapis, when she first gave Steven the mirror.

"That...can't be true." Said Steven looking stunned.

"It is true Steven. I saw it. The Crystal Gems kept me a prisoner in that mirror and Pearl was the one who did it." Said Lapis looking at Steven sadly, before she stood up and walked towards the shore.

"What are you doing?" Asked Peridot.

"I'm just want to be alone for a little bit. I'll be back in a little bit." Said Lapis as she walked away.

Peridot exchanged looks with Scarlet and Cherry. The three gems didn't know what think about what Lapis told them. Steven decided to head into the tent and go to sleep in his sleeping bag as he thought about what Lapis told him.

Back in the Temple, Garnet was meditating in her room, when she got a small vision of tomorrow that made her frown a little. Pearl was fixing to be confronted with something she did in the past and it was going to cause some tension with the team.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Past Conflict

Crystal Clash

Chapter 8 Past Conflict

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The next morning Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst walked onto the beach towards the tent. Steven was already up looking at the ocean with Lapis, Peridot, Scarlet, and Cherry. Scarlet and Cherry noticed the arrival of the others and walked over to them. Garnet immediately noticed the uneasy looks of the two rubies.

"What did Lapis say?" Asked Garnet.

"She told us about how Pearl cracked her gem and that it was her that trapped her in a mirror." Said Scarlet.

Pearl was a little dismayed at this news and before anything else could be said, Steven approached them. There was a sad confused look in the boys eyes as he starred at Pearl.

"Pearl...Lapis told me that your the one that cracked her gem and trapped her in the mirror. Is it true?" Said Steven.

"Steven..." Began Pearl, before Lapis and Peridot appeared among the group.

"Tell the truth! I already told Steven, so there's no use in denying what you did!" Spat Lapis.

"Yes...Steven...I cracked Lapis's gem during the war, but...I'm not the one who placed her in the mirror." Said Pearl.

"I think it's time we told you a little story about the war." Said Garnet.

Over 5,000 years ago.

Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst charged forward leading several other gems against a platoon of Blue Diamond's forces on the beach. Blue Diamond's forces were taken by surprise and the Crystal Gems were victorious. Pearl defeated the last gem and smiled with satisfaction as she cast a glance over at Garnet. The fusion was starring at the ocean and her teeth were slightly clenched. Pearl looked closely at Garnet's face and noticed that there was a slight tremble of fear going down it. Garnet turned to face the rest of the rebels.

"Everyone clear out NOW!" She ordered.

The other rebels looked at Garnet with confusion, but they immediately started to do as she said. At that moment Garnet glanced out at the sea and Pearl turned to see what she saw. At first all there was to be seen, was a tiny speck. Pearl first thought it was a bird, but as it got closer she realized it was a gem with wings made out of water on her back! The flying gem landed on a mound of rocks out in the ocean and looked at the rebels.

"Lapis Lazuli." Whispered Garnet.

"So what's the big deal, she can fly that's neat and all, but I don't see why we need to retreat." Said Amethyst.

"Flying is only one of the things Lapis can do, it's her other powers that concern me." Said Garnet.

At that moment Lapis raised her hand and a giant arm made out of water rose from the ocean and over the beach. The rebel gems starred up at the arm in awe and then Lapis swung her own hand sideways making the giant arm swing across the beach swatting dozens of gems in the process. The rebels crashed into a rock wall groaning in pain as a couple of them retreated back into their gems. Garnet clenched her fist, while Pearl and Amethyst starred at Lapis in a mix of awe and shock.

"How...can we fight something like that?" Asked Pearl aloud.

"We won't. I'm going to talk to her and convince her to join us." Said a voice from behind.

Everyone turned to see Rose Quartz, with her sword and her shield ready to go into battle.

"You can't be serious about asking her to join us?!" Said Pearl.

"I am serious." Said Rose.

"But she's crushing our forces." Said Amethyst.

"Yes, but so far Lapis hasn't smashed a single gem. I believe her will isn't completely in this fight and that she can be reasoned with." Said Rose as she headed towards the beach to face Lapis.

Lapis looked down from her perch and saw Rose making her way to the water. The leader of the Crystal Gems looked up at Lapis.

"Lapis Lazuli. My name is Rose Quartz and I wish to speak to you." Called Rose.

"So you are the traitor of Homeworld. By order of Blue Diamond, I must capture you and bring you back to Homework to face judgement for your crimes." Said Lapis as she raised one massive water up and slammed it down on Rose Quartz making the beach exploded into a large sand cloud.

"ROSE!" Cried Pearl in shock.

The sand cleared away and revealed Rose surrounded by her bubble shield completely unharmed. Rose dropped the shield and looked up at Lapis. Lapis gritted her teeth raised her hand up summoning several spheres of water to her side. The spheres shaped themselves into sharp spears, which quickly froze and hardened into ice spears. Lapis swung her hand forward and the ice spears flew towards Rose. Rose ran to the side towards the ocean avoiding the spears. The gem leader leaped into the air towards the rock Lapis was on. Lapis summoned two massive water arms and clapped them onto Rose seemly crushing her between the water hands.

"Got you!" Declared Lapis.

There was a flash of pink light and the water hands exploded, sending water flying everywhere. Rose flew towards Lapis with her bubble shield. Lapis let out a startled shout as Rose landed before her and made her bubble shield vanish. The blue gem stumbled back to the edge of the rock and fell onto her rear. Rose approached Lapis and the blue gem closed her eyes expecting to feel a sword get stabbed into her, but she felt nothing. Confused, Lapis opened her eyes and saw Rose sheathing her sword and was giving Lapis a small smile as she offered her, hand to her.

"What...are you doing?" Asked Lapis.

"I'm offering to help you up, so the two of us can talk." Said Rose.

Lapis hesitantly took Rose's hand and she helped her up. The two gems starred at one another. Lapis eyed Rose wearily. Rose was the leader of the Crystal Gems, she was a traitor and enemy of Homeworld, yet she was being nice to her.

"Now that's out of the way, let's talk. I want you to join the Crystal Gems Lapis and help us." Said Rose.

"You...just want me to join you because my power would give you advantage against the forces of Homeworld! I'm nothing but a weapon to you!" Accused Lapis.

"Lapis I don't see you as a weapon and I'm not asking you to join the Crystal Gems because of your abilities. I'm asking to join because I want you to join us, because I see more to you then just your abilities." Said Rose.

"What do you mean?" Asked Lapis.

"I mean that your meant be so much more then just a gem in Blue Diamond's Court. On Earth you can be whatever you like. You can do what you want, think what you want, and feel what you want. Here everyone can be an individual. The Diamond Authority has bound everyone with their class system and have prevented all ideals of individuality. Homeworld is obsessed about control and spreading the empire, that they overlooked what the other worlds have to truly offer. The Earth has a lot to offer and it's more then just a place to build a colony." Said Rose.

Lapis was confused by Rose's words. The blue gem didn't know what to do. A part of her considered joining the Crystal Gems, while another part just wanted to go back to Homeworld. Before Lapis could do anything there was a strange sound followed by a massive jolt of shearing pain in her back. Lapis let out a scream of pain as her vision started to go blurry. The blue gem stumbled back and fell off the rock, Rose tried to grab grab Lapis, but she missed. Lapis fell and as she fell, she saw a Pearl with a spear standing on a rock nearby, with the tip of her spear glowing white. The Pearl had attacked her, realized Lapis as she hit the water and sank.

Rose looked down at the place Lapis had landed and then she turned her attention to Pearl. The pink gem jumped over to Pearl.

"Pearl...what did you do?" Asked Rose.

"I...was just trying to protect you." Said a stunned Pearl.

"Lapis wasn't a threat and I was getting through to her. There are gems on Homeworld, that we can reason with and show that things can be different on Earth. I saw potential in Lapis to be so much more then a weapon. Every gem has untapped potential and an identity of their own, we just have to show them that, so they can become individuals. After all I saw potential in you after we first met Pearl." Said Rose, before she turned and leaped back onto the beach.

Pearl starred at Rose's back sadly. Though Rose didn't yell or scold her Pearl felt like, she had upset her leader and let her down. Pearl hopped back onto the beach and met up with Garnet and Amethyst to discuss the next move of the rebellion.

End of Pearl's story

"So my mom tried to convince Lapis to join the Crystal Gems, but you attacked Lapis, because you were afraid she might hurt my mom." Said Steven.

"That's what happened. I was afraid about what could happen. Lapis...had such terrifying power and if she took Rose out, then the rest of us would follow. I did what I thought was right, but I felt ashamed about what I did. I should have trusted Rose and what she was trying to do that day." Said Pearl looking sad.

"Tell him what happened to me next, or better yet I'll tell him." Said Lapis.

Over 5,000 years ago.

Lapis laid at the bottom of the ocean groaning. The blue gem stumbled to her feet and tried to summon her wings, but nothing happened. Lapis reached behind herself, touch a hand to her gem, and realized it was cracked. Lapis gasped in horror at this realization. She had to get to the Galaxy Warp and return to Homeworld immediately, so her gem could get repaired. Using what little strength she had, Lapis traveled through the ocean. Lapis thought about the Crystal Gems and she began to think that their talk about her joining them, was simply a tactic to make her lower her guard, so they could attack her. The blue gem vowed never to trust the Crystal Gems ever again. After several hours of travel, she made it to the Galaxy Warp. Using her powers to manipulate the water, Lapis got onto the platform and began to head towards the Galaxy Warp, when suddenly, she heard something behind her. Before Lapis could do anything, she felt a piercing pain go through her body as a spear was rammed through her back and through her gut. Lapis starred at the spear in shock as she recognized the spear as the same one as Pearl's spear. Everything began to go black and Lapis retreated into her gem. After what felt like years, Lapis tried to reform, but for some strange reason nothing happened. Lapis tried to view what was going on with her gem, but all she saw was darkness and the floor of the ground around the Galaxy Warp.

"What's happening to me?" Thought Lapis.

Then suddenly the view changed and Lapis found herself starring into the face of Pearl. Lapis gritted her teeth in fury as she began to realize who attacked and trapped her. The blue gem curled into a ball as she wondered what fate awaited her.

End of Lapis's story.

On the the beach everyone silently starred at Lapis. Nobody said anything for several seconds and then Lapis spoke.

"For the next few thousand years I was trapped in that mirror, until Steven freed me. I was alone and in pain, my entire existence was reduced to a simple tool and it's all your fault!" Spat Lapis as she pointed an accusing finger at Pearl.

"Lapis...I'm sorry for all the years you spent in the mirror, but I'm not the one who put your your gem in it." Said Pearl.

"You liar!" Roared Lapis as she raised a clenched fist and summoned a massive water arm ready to attack.

"It's the truth. I arrived at the Galaxy Warp and found the mirror laying on the ground." Insisted Pearl.

Lapis glared at Pearl and it looked like she was going to attack, but Steven stood before Pearl, with his arms raised.

"I know your mad Lapis, but if...Pearl said she didn't put you in the mirror, then I believe her." Said Steven.

"Then why did she and the others keep me in the mirror, why didn't they try to help me?!" Demanded Lapis.

"We were afraid you would lash out at us and return to Homeworld, as soon as you were free." Said Garnet.

"Your just so powerful and we were afraid to fight you. We kept you away from Rose, because we were afraid." Said Pearl.

"We were trying to protect our leader and our home." Said Amethyst.

Steven starred at Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst with a hurt look in his eyes. The boy could partially understand the gems actions, but what they did was not ok. Scarlet, Cherry, and Peridot looked at Lapis and the other gems not sure what to do. Lapis glared at the three Crystal Gems and then she made the giant water hand sink back into the ocean.

"Lapis." Said Steven quietly.

"I'm done with you three. I'm neither your enemy or your friend. You may not have put me in the mirror, but you still kept me prisoner for all those years. I will never forget that." Said Lapis coldly as she walked away and took a seat near the tent.

Steven looked at Lapis and the Crystal Gems sadly. A great wedge had been hammered into the group.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Divided

Crystal Clash

Chapter 9 Divided

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Things were an uneasy tension in the Temple. Steven's trust in his guardians was shaken. Especially with Pearl. The boy couldn't believe that one of the gems he trusted the most was the one to crack Lapis's gem and then, when she found Lapis in the mirror she kept the blue gem trapped and she didn't bring, her to Rose to decided what to do with her. Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst had kept Lapis imprisonment a secret from both Steven and his mom. It was just wrong. Pearl and the others explained that they kept Lapis trapped, because, they believed, she was a threat during the war, but it was wrong to keep her trapped after the war. Steven believed that there was good in everyone and everyone deserved the chance to show it. Now he had found out something bad about the people, he cared about most and he didn't know what to think.

Lapis stayed on the beach with the tent. The blue gem starred at the ocean and occasionally cast a glare at the Temple. Anytime one of the three original Crystal Gems came outside, Lapis would glare at them and get ready to take flight. The only ones Lapis didn't act hostile towards were Steven, Peridot, Scarlet, and Cherry. Lapis liked Steven and she had no quarrel with the Crystal Gems's newest recruits, so she was fine with them. Steven would make Lapis laugh and he would tell her about the Earth. Little by little Lapis began to like the Earth. Lapis was also curious as to how Steven came to be.

"Well my mom was a gem named Rose and she fell in love with my dad. The two of them got married and Rose wanted to have a child, so she sacrificed her entire being to make me." Explained Steven as he lifted, his shirt and showed Lapis and the other gems, his gem.

Lapis was shocked by this news and the more she looked at Steven the more of Rose, she began to see in Steven. Both Steven and Rose possessed a likable charm that comforted others and made people trust them. Steven also cared for others and tried to see the best in them, much like Rose did. This lead to Lapis making a decision.

"Steven I want to help you protect the Earth." Said Lapis.

"You want to be a Crystal Gem?" Asked Steven with stars in his eyes.

"Yes, but I'm not going to work with those three in the Temple. I haven't forgotten what they did to me and I'm not ready to fully forgive them, especially Pearl." Said Lapis.

"Oh, ok." Said Steven looking a little sad.

Steven decided to head into the Temple leaving the others. Lapis turned her attention to Peridot.

"You known I've been meaning to ask you something." Said Lapis.

"What's that?" Asked Peridot.

"If your no longer a servant of Yellow Diamond, why do you still wear her emblem?" Asked Lapis.

Peridot looked down at the Yellow Diamond emblem on her chest. The green gem had never really thought about the emblem, since she insulted her former master.

"To be honest I haven't...really thought about it. I used to wear this emblem with pride. It was a symbol that told others gems that I was a servant of Yellow Diamond. I used to think that Yellow Diamond was a benevolent just ruler, who cared about Homeworld and the expansion of the Empire. Before I met Steven and the Crystal Gems, I followed Yellow Diamond's orders without question, believing my whole purpose was to simply obey and help the Diamond Authority. After my ship crashed I was captured and I began to work alongside the Crystal Gems and I began to learn and see things differently. I used to think that thinking with your emotions clouded people's minds, after I tried to change Yellow Diamond's mind about the Cluster and even had a list of better uses for the Earth and its resources. Yellow Diamond shot down my proposal immediately. It was then I saw that what I believed about Yellow Diamond was a lie and I was simply a tool with a number to her. I refused to obey Yellow Diamond and I called her a clod. As to why I wear this emblem, I suppose I wear it now as a reminder of where I came from and how I used to be." Said Peridot.

"That's pretty deep." Said Lapis.

"Do...any of you ever think about Homeworld?" Asked Cherry.

"Well when I was trapped in the mirror all I thought about was getting back to Homeworld. Then Steven freed me and he healed me, so I could travel to Homeworld, but when I got there everything was so different. I was immediately dragged to the Capitol and questioned about the Earth." Said Lapis.

"I remember that it was the first time we met." Said Peridot.

"Yeah you were the first gem on Homeworld that actually talked to me and treated well on Homeworld, when I arrived." Said Lapis with a smile.

Peridot blushed a little.

"I have to say, you can't really be a team if you refuse to work with a bunch of members of the team." Said Scarlet.

"Well I don't trust them, after what they did to me." Said Lapis with a scowl.

"You know me and Scarlet used to hate Garnet, but as time went we forgave her." Said Cherry.

"Being a team is like being part of a fusion. Everyone needs to work together and be in complete harmony, you can't have any ill feelings otherwise the whole thing falls apart." Said Scarlet before she held Cherry's hands and they fused into Big Ruby.

Lapis starred at the fusion and at the ground in thought. Scarlet did make a good point, but she still had some resentment towards the others, especially Pearl.

Steven told Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst about Lapis wanting to join the Crystal Gems, but refusing to work with the three gems. Connie then showed up at the Temple for her sword practice. Pearl, Steven, and Connie went off to train. Leaving Garnet and Amethyst at the Temple.

"We need to deal with this grudge thing with Lapis." Said Amethyst.

"Agreed. If Lapis is going to be a member of this team, we need to get her to trust us and work alongside us. What we did back in the war to Lapis, was not ok." Said Garnet.

"Yeah and we almost kept Peridot trapped in a bubble for a long time, until Steven released her. Now she a member of the team." Said Amethyst.

"True. Rose saw good in Lapis and wanted her to join us during the war, but we made a mistake and hurt Lapis and kept her in a prison. We need to fix that. It what Rose would have wanted and Steven wants Lapis to be part of the Crystal Gems. We need to make this work, we have Jasper and the Cluster to deal with and we're going to need all the hep we can get." Said Garnet.

Amethyst nodded her head in agreement.

At Pearl's training arena, Connie was exchanging sword blows with Pearl, while Steven watched from the stands. As Connie swung her sword at Pearl, she noticed that her instructor's mind seemed to be elsewhere. Connie stopped attacking.

"Is there something wrong Pearl?" Asked Connie with concern.

Pearl let out a sigh and walked over to Steven and took a seat next to him. Connie walked over and took a seat next them. Steven filled Connie, in on what had been happening recently and about what he found out, his guardians did to Lapis. Connie was startled by the news and Pearl looked ashamed about the whole business. After a few minutes of silence Pearl spoke.

"Steven...I'm sorry...for cracking Lapis's gem, keeping her in the mirror, and for keeping a secret from, your mother. It was wrong of me. I should have trusted in Rose, but I let my fear cloud my judgement and I did something that went against her ideals. I'm ashamed of what I've done and I'm sorry to both you and Lapis."

Steven looked at Pearl with stars in his eyes and he gave Pearl a hug.

"Oh Pearl, of course I forgive! I know you only did what you did, because you were trying to protect the ones you cared about and the Earth. It wasn't ok, but your sorry for what you did. I'm sure once you sit down with Lapis and talk to her and apologize, then the two of you can start being friends."

"You think...she'll just forgive, just like that?" Asked Pearl as Steven stopped hugging her.

"Well maybe no right away, but it'll be a start of showing Lapis, your sorry for what you did and it'll make you feel better." Said Connie.

"Alright, I'll do it." Said Pearl as she stood up with a determined look on her face.

"Yeah!" Cheered Steven.

The three of them left the training arena.

It was nighttime in Beach City and Lapis, Peridot, Scarlet, and Cherry were sitting around a little campfire. A few hundred yards away a large shadowy figure was crouched behind a rock. The figure was Jasper and she had her eyes on Lapis and Peridot.

"Well I found the brat and the nerd, with them I'll deal with those rebels, capture Rose, and figure out a way to get off of this miserable planet." Said Jasper as she summoned her crash helmet and prepared to strike.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 Beach Rumble

Crystal Clash

Chapter 10 Beach Rumble

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Jasper leaped into the air and slammed into the ground before the fire and the gems creating a small sand cloud that blinded the gems at first, but when their vision cleared they saw Jasper standing before with the fire giving her eyes a creepy evil look.

"Jasper!" Cried both Peridot and Lapis in fear.

"Hello brat. Hello nerd. Did you both miss me?" Asked Jasper with an evil grin.

"I didn't." Said Lapis as the frightened look on her face turned into a scowl.

Jasper ignored the look and turned to Peridot.

"Ha. I forgot how tiny and pathetic you are without your limb enhancers. Now your just a short nerd!" Laughed Jasper.

"Leave her alone!" Shouted Scarlet.

Jasper turned her attention to Scarlet and Cherry. The orange gem studied the two rubies.

"A couple of rubies. Neither one of you are that one that forms that fusion, but I recognize you two from somewhere."

"We used to work under Blue Diamond and guard Sapphire." Said Cherry.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. You two failed to stop a rebel attack and the gem you were supposed to be guarding, along with one of your fellow guards fused and turned traitor. You two are a disgrace to your class and Blue Diamond." Said Jasper, before she turned her attention back to Lapis.

Cherry looked hurt from, what Jasper just said, while Scarlet just looked angry. Jasper turned her attention back to Lapis and reached a hand out towards her. A slight look of panic appeared in Lapis's eyes, before she angrily slapped Jasper's hand away.

"I'm not fusing with you ever agin!" Yelled Lapis.

"Oh your going to fuse with me and we're going to capture Rose and the rest of her little group. After that we're going to leave this doomed planet." Said Jasper as she shot her hand out, grabbed Lapis by her arms, and dangled her a few feet off the ground.

Peridot looked at the scene in horror. The technician had to do something and fast. Peridot glanced at the fire and noticed a stick sticking halfway out. The green gem ran to the fire grabbed the burning stick and swung it at Jasper's back! The burning stick struck Jasper's back and shattered as it catch some of her hair on fire. Jasper let out a startled shout as she dropped Lapis and began swatting at her burning hair. Peridot starred at Jasper and then at the remains of her stick. The green gem couldn't believe she just did that. Lapis, Scarlet, and Cherry stare at Peridot with awe for what she just did. Jasper finished putting out the flames and turned to face Peridot with an angry glare, that made Peridot shudder.

"Why did you do that twerp? Have you forgotten about the mission and that I outrank you?" Asked Jasper.

"You...were hurting my friend." Said Peridot in a trembling voice as she tried to act brave.

"Friend? Oh please you like you have friends!" Said Jasper.

"I do have friends!" Shouted Peridot looking a little angry.

"Oh yeah and who are these so called friends?" Asked Jasper.

"The Crystal Gems are my friends and I'm one of them now!" Shouted Peridot.

"What?! Your a traitor now?" Bellowed Jasper angrily as she clenched her fist.

"That's right...I'm a traitor, but you know what, I told the Crystal Gems about the Cluster and I'm going to help them stop it!" Declared Peridot.

"You told the rebels about the Cluster and your going to help them destroy it! Oh I am so going to smash your gem to pieces!" Roared Jasper as she grabbed Peridot by the front of her uniform and hoisted her up to look her in the eyes.

"Wait...if you smash my gem then you won't get the information you need about the Cluster you need for the mission." Said Peridot thinking quickly.

"Your just another gem technician, there's thousands more of your kind back on Homeworld. Another one will come to Earth and get the information." Said Jasper, before she slammed her fist hard into Peridot's gut and sent her flying through the air.

Peridot crashed to the ground groaning in pain. Jasper let out a cruel chuckle as she turned her attention back to Lapis. It was then that Cherry and Scarlet decided to get involved. The two rubies fused to form Big Ruby. Jasper was fixing to grab Lapis, when she felt a hand land on her shoulder and spin, her around. The orange gem was then face to face with Big Ruby. The fusion slammed a fist into Jasper's face and sent her stumbling back a few feet. Jasper let out a savage growl and slammed her own fist into Big Ruby's face sending her stumbling back. Big Ruby charged at Jasper and the two of them locked hands and began to grapple with one another. Lapis watched the fight in awe for a few seconds, before she ran over to Peridot to help, her up.

"You ok?" Asked Lapis.

"I'm...ok." Groaned Peridot.

"That was brave, what you did there. Thank you." Said Lapis with a smile.

"Your...um...welcome." Said Peridot as she blushed slightly.

The two gems then turned their attention back to the fight between Jasper and Big Ruby. The two fighters seemed to be evenly matched in strength, but then Jasper slammed her crash helmet into Big Ruby's face several times weakening the fusion. Jasper then slammed, her knee into Big Ruby's gut doubling her over. The orange gem then grabbed the fusion by her midsection and picked her up. Peridot and Jasper watched in horror as Jasper hurled Big Ruby several yards and into the ocean. Jasper then turned to Lapis and Peridot and started to run towards them. Peridot let out a yelp of fear, while Lapis summoned her wings and glared at the onrushing Jasper.

"You want me Jasper, then come and get me!" Shouted Lapis as she took flight.

Jasper ignored Peridot and chased after Lapis. Peridot watched the chase for a few seconds, before she turned towards the Temple yelling for help as loud as she could.

In the Temple, Steven, Connie, and Pearl had just returned from training, when they along with Garnet and Amethyst heard Peridot yelling from outside.

"HELP! Jasper is here and she's trying to fuse with Lapis!"

The others immediately rushed outside and they saw the figure of Lapis in the air flying towards the ocean with Jasper chasing after her. Lapis reached the ocean and raised her right arm up summoning a giant arm made out of water. The arm swung down towards Jasper attempting to smash her, but the orange gem jumped to the side to avoid the attack and then she used her Comet Charge to leap into the air towards Lapis. The blue gem's eyes widened in horror at Jasper's speed and before she could do anything, Jasper grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the ground hard. Lapis's wings vanished as she cried out in pain.

"Lapis!" Cried Steven in horror.

"I'll admit you put up a fight and I respect that a little, but this was inevitable. You can't win Lapis. Now let's fuse and deal with those traitors." Said Jasper as she picked Lapis up.

Jasper was fixing to try fusing with Lapis, when suddenly a white energy blast slammed into her from the side and made her release the blue gem. The orange gem turned around to see Pearl charging at her with her spear. Pearl leaped into the air and stabbed down at Jasper with her spear. Jasper leaped back to avoid the attack and landed a few yards away from Pearl and Lapis. Pearl stood between Lapis and Jasper with her spear ready to fight.

"You will not fuse yourself with a member of the Crystal Gems, Jasper!" Declared Pearl.

"Oh so now your former prisoner is a member of your team? You must be desperate. Oh well no matter, I'll quickly crush you, fuse with Lapis, and get off this miserable rock after I've dealt with the others." Said Jasper as she prepared to attack.

The water near Jasper began to bubble and out sprung Big Ruby, who slammed a fist into the side of Jasper's face sending her crashing to the ground and skidding a few yards away. Big Ruby cracked her knuckles.

"I'm not going to let you hurt my friends!" Declared Big Ruby.

Jasper got to her feet and saw that the other Crystal Gems and Connie were running towards her. The orange gem gritted her teeth in annoyance as, she realized the odds weren't in her favor. Jasper cast one last glare at everyone, before she slammed her crash helmet into the ground and created a huge cloud of sand that blinded everyone. When the cloud cleared Jasper was no where to be seen.

"Man she got away!" Complained Amethyst.

"Will deal with her later." Said Garnet as she glanced over at Pearl who stood before Lapis offering, her hand.

Lapis studied the hand suspiciously.

"You rescued me and protected me from Jasper. You called me a member of the Crystal Gems. Why are you being nice to me now?"

"I'm being nice to you because I want to. I know you hate me for what I did and you have a right to. My actions were unjust and they went against Rose's ideals. Damaging your gem and keeping you prisoner in that mirror are things I wish I could undo. Now I want to make amends. I'm...sorry for what I did to you Lapis." Said Pearl with a solemn look in her eyes.

Lapis looked at Pearl and then glanced at Big Ruby, who nodded her head. The blue gem then turned her attention back to Pearl.

"Alright I forgive you Pearl. If I'm going to be a part of the Crystal Gems, then I'm going to let go of my anger towards you and the others. I want to be friends with Steven and protect him." Said Lapis before she took Pearl's hand and she helped her up.

"Friends all around!" Cheered Steven with a big smile on his face.

Garnet and Amethyst smiled at the scene. Big Ruby unfused into Scarlet and Cherry. The group then headed back to the Temple together as Peridot, Lapis, Scarlet, and Cherry filled them in on Jasper's attack.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11 Sleepover

Crystal Clash

Chapter 11 Sleepover

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Everybody went into the Temple and into the living room. Garnet faced the group.

"Alright, Peridot, Lapis, Scarlet, and Cherry, you four will be staying in the living room, until we have some proper rooms for you made up. Your all members of the Crystal Gems."

"Oh a slumber party!" Cheered Steven excitedly.

"I'll call my folks to see if it's ok if I stay over." Said Connie as she pulled out her cellphone and began to call her folks.

Steven went off to get his sleeping bag and make some popcorn. Connie then told Steven, her parents said it was alright for her to spend the night and that her father would come by to drop some bags with her stuff in it. A little while later Connie's father stopped by and gave Connie a bag with some overnight stuff in it. Garnet and Pearl went to their rooms, while Amethyst hung out with the others in the living room. Steven turned on the TV and Crying Breakfast was on.

"What's that?" Asked Lapis as she pointed at the TV.

"Oh that's a TV show, it what people watch, when they're tired or board, but they don't feel like going outside." Explained Steven.

Lapis and the other Homeworld gems watched the TV. Amethyst munched on some popcorn and then, she offered it to the other gems. Peridot seemed slightly disgusted with the idea of eating, Lapis and Cherry seemed curious, and Scarlet looked somewhere between curious and sickened by the idea of eating.

"I'm willing to try anything." Said Lapis as she took some popcorn and popped it into her mouth.

"Count me in." Said Cherry as she grabbed some popcorn and popped it into her mouth as well.

"Well how is it?" Asked Steven.

"A little salty, but good." Said Lapis with a smile as she grabbed another handful.

"I like it! You two should try it." Said Cherry as she glanced over at Peridot and Scarlet before grabbing another handful.

Scarlet shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a handful of popcorn. Peridot looked at the popcorn suspiciously and took a piece. Scarlet ate a few pieces and Peridot ate, her one piece.

"Well what do you think?" Asked Cherry.

"It's ok." Said Scarlet as she grabbed a couple of pieces of popcorn.

"It's...better...then I predicted." Said Peridot as she grabbed another piece to eat.

The gems and the humans continued to watch TV and eat popcorn. Amethyst eventual went off to her room leaving the others. Eventual Steven and Connie decided to call it a night and got into their sleeping bags.

"You know Steven, these new gems are kind of like the others in some ways." Said Connie.

"What do you mean?" Asked Steven.

"Well Ruby and Scarlet make a fusion, when they go into battle like Ruby and Sapphire, Peridot is smart and good at building machines like Pearl, and Lapis is funny, outgoing, and willing to try new things like Amethyst." Said Connie.

"Your right. They are kind of like the others, but they're different in their own ways, which makes them amazing." Said Steven with stars in his eyes.

"They are amazing." Agreed Connie.

"I think we should take on a tour of the city and help them adjust to the place and help them feel more comfortable." Said Steven.

"That's a great idea." Said Connie.

"Thanks. Goodnight Connie." Said Steven.

"Goodnight Steven." Said Connie.

The two children soon fell asleep. The four Homeworld gems glanced at the sleeping humans. Lapis turned the TV off.

"I think I'm going to give this sleeping thing a try." Said Lapis as she leaned against the couch and closed her eyes.

"We're gems Lapis, our bodies don't require rest, like humans." Said Peridot.

"Yeah I know, but you know it does feel good to just simply relax your mind and to shut your worries down." Said Lapis.

"I'll give it a shot, if Lapis is." Said Cherry as she laid her head on a pillow and closed, her eyes.

Peridot and Scarlet looked at the two sleeping gems.

"What odd behavior." Said Peridot.

"Let them do what they want. There's nothing going on." Said Scarlet as she walked over the window and gazed outside at the stars.

Peridot decided to join in and she stood next to the red gem starring at the stars wondering what was going on back on Homeworld.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12 Tour and Bonding

Crystal Clash

Chapter 12 Tour and Bonding

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Steven and Connie woke and looked at the gems. Lapis and Cherry were laying down with their eyes closed as if they were asleep. Peridot sat in a chair holding the left foot from her limb enhancers in deep thought, while Scarlet calmly sat in another chair leaning back. Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst walked down the stairs to join the others. Steven told his guardians what he and Connie planned to do and Garnet approved of it. Garnet also decided to send Amethyst along with the group, while she and Pearl went about trying to locate Jasper. Steven and Connie got dressed, while Amethyst hung out with the four Homeworld gems. Amethyst noticed that Peridot had her limb enhancer foot with her.

"You know Peridot I've been meaning to ask, you something." Said Amethyst.

"What's that?" Asked Peridot.

"Why don't you just build yourself some new limb enhancers? I mean your pretty smart and I've seen you build tons of stuff, so limb enhancers should be no problem for you." Said Amethyst.

"Well...it isn't that simple. I didn't build my original limb enhancers, they were standard gem tech that is given to me after I was created on Homeworld. I could possibly build new ones with Earth resources, but they wouldn't nearly be as affective as the originals. To build myself some new affective limb enhancers I would need some gem tech that is still in working order." Explained Peridot.

"What happened to the originals?" Asked Lapis.

"We...uh lost them." Said Amethyst quickly.

Peridot was fixing to ask how, when Steven and Connie came in ready to start the day. Amethyst let out a sigh of relief about avoiding further telling about what happened to the limb enhancers. The humans and gems headed out and the first place they started at was the Big Donut. The group went inside and were greeted by Lars and Sadie.

"Morning!" Said Steven cheerfully.

"Hey." Grumbled Lars in greeting.

Sadie looked at the new gems and smiled.

"Hey Steven, who are your new friends?" Asked Sadie.

"Oh these are new gems. Their names are Peridot, Lapis, Scarlet, and Cherry." Said Steven as he introduced each of the gems.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you. I'm Sadie and this is Lars." Said Sadie.

"Nice to meet you." Said Lapis.

Lapis remembered Sadie and Lars from, her time in the mirror, but this was her first real interaction with them.

"Greetings." Said Peridot.

"Hi." Said Scarlet.

"Hello." Said Cherry.

Steven and Connie ordered a box of glazed donuts and paid Sadie. The two humans and Amethyst took a donut and then they offered them to the others. Lapis and Cherry eagerly took a donut and munched on them, while Peridot and Scarlet took a couple and took small bites out of them. Lapis and Cherry seemed to be enjoying the donuts and Peridot and Scarlet seemed to like them as well. The group left the Big Donut and headed towards Funland. Steven lead everyone into the arcade and the Homeworld gems starred at the blinking games in awe. Peridot was fascinated by the flashing lights of the machines. The group looked around a little and came across a game titled 'Dance Dance Revolution'.

"What is that?" Asked Peridot.

"It's a dancing game that works your reflexes." Explained Steven.

"Here will show you how it works and you can give it a try." Said Connie as she and Steven got onto the dance pads.

Steven put a quarter into the machine and selected some music. The two humans began to move around as they hit all the buttons on the pad the screen told them to hit. Amethyst cheered them on, while the Homeworld gems watched in amazement. Soon Steven and Connie were done and they got off.

"That's looks like fun!" Said Cherry.

"Well give it a shot and go with Amethyst." Said Scarlet.

Scarlet and Cherry fused into Big Ruby and they got onto one pad, while Amethyst got on the other. They picked out some music and the two of them began to dance and hit the buttons on the pad. The purple gem and fusion whooped with joy as the music ended and they got off. Big Ruby unfused into Scarlet and Cherry.

"You two are next." Said Scarlet as she looked at Lapis and Peridot.

"Um...I don't know. I'm really not that coordinate...and I've never danced before." Said Peridot fidgeting a little.

"Come on Peridot it'll be fun, you can pick the music out." Said Lapis as she got onto one of the pads.

"Alright...if you insist." Said Peridot as she got onto the other pad.

Peridot picked out some techno music and she and Lapis began to hit the buttons on the pads. At first Peridot's footwork was a little awkward and clumsy, but after a little while, she began to get the hang of it. The green gem smiled as she began to move to the beat and wave her arms a bit. Lapis laughed as she twirled on one foot and hit a few buttons. Peridot looked over at Lapis and smiled and the blue gem smiled back. Both Lapis and Peridot's gems were glowing faintly as they continued to dance. Steven, Connie, and Amethyst watched the two gems and they saw the gem stones glowing.

"Oh...are they going to fuse?" Asked Connie.

"They totally look like they're going to fuse!" Said Amethyst.

"A new fusion!" Gasped Steven with excitement.

Lapis and Peridot continued to dance, until Lapis did a twirl and stretched her right arm out to Peridot. Peridot shot her hand out her left arm and grabbed Lapis's outstretched hand. The two gems were fixing to pull one another, when Peridot's eyes suddenly flew open and a panicked look appeared in her eyes, making her let go of Lapis's hand and stumble off the pad. Peridot fell onto her back eyes wide and breathing hard. Lapis and Peridot's gems stopped glowing and Steven let out a disappointed sigh at not seeing a new fusion. Lapis went over to Peridot with a look of concern on her face and a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Are you ok?" Asked Lapis as she offered Peridot her hand.

"I'm...fine. I was just startled." Said Peridot as she blushed slightly and took Lapis's hand to be helped up.

The group decided to head of the arcade. Steven took the group to It's a Wash. Greg was outside cleaning a car, when he saw his son and the others coming. A slight look of shock appeared on Greg's face as he recognized Lapis. A surprised look appeared on Lapis's face as she recognized Greg from the time, she attempted to use the Earth's ocean to reach Homeworld and ended up fighting the Crystal Gems and their allies. Steven introduced his father and a wave of guilt went over Lapis as she heard who Greg was.

"Um...Mr. Universe, I'm sorry for stealing the ocean...and for attacking you and the others." Said Lapis.

"Um...it's ok Lapis, look I know you were just trying to get back from your home and all and you were just scared and angry. Can't really blame you for what happened to you. Steven says your a good person and that's all I need to know. So I forgive you." Said Greg.

"Thank you." Said Lapis sounding relieved.

Steven found his dad's guitar and began to sing the sone he made up about Lapis.

She was trapped in a mirror

And it couldn't be clearer

She wanted to leave this place

And get herself back in space

And dad you might think she's a criminal

But her friendship comes through subliminal

Lapis Lazuli, you fled into the bottom of the sea

"That was wonderful Steven!" Said Lapis with a big smile on her face.

Steven grinned and did a little bow. The group hung out at the car wash for a little bit and then they began to head back to the Temple. As they headed back Steven noticed that Peridot and Lapis would glance at one another from time to time and there would be a slight blush from both gems as they would quickly look somewhere else. There had been a brief connection at the arcade between the two gems and Steven figured it would only be a matter of time before Peridot and Lapis made a fusion together.

Today had been a good day.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13 Feelings

Crystal Clash

Chapter 13 Feelings

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The day after the tour, both Peridot and Lapis were acting a little strangely and they seemed to be trying to avoid one another. Peridot would spend her time fixing any machine she could find, while Lapis took long walks on the beach. Steven wondered why the two gems were trying to avoid one another. They seemed so happy at the arcade and the two of them had almost fused, but Peridot panicked at the last second and prevented the fusion from happening and Lapis seemed confused about the whole ordeal. Steven decided to ask Garnet about this and she if she could provide an explanation for Peridot and Lapis's behavior. The boy told Garnet everything he witnessed at the arcade and then he asked Garnet, why Lapis and Peridot were acting the way they did now.

"Well Steven, both Peridot and Lapis have very little understanding about fusion and the bond between two gems. I tried to show Peridot these feelings about fusion by trying to fuse with her, but she panicked and stopped the fusing from happening. The idea of being a fusion both fascinates and frightens Peridot and she's never had any attachments to another gem, which is very confusing to her. As for Lapis, as far as I know, she's only fused with Jasper, but that fusion was forced and it was more of a prison to her then an actual fusion. Lapis probably has mixed feelings for fusion now, due to the time she was fused with Jasper. The feelings Lapis is currently experiencing are new to her and Peridot. Neither one of them know what to do yet and they're both trying to figure out what to do." Said Garnet.

"So what do we do to help them?" Asked Steven.

"Well right now we give them a little space and let them think about their feelings. Later on we can try to explain fusion to Lapis and Peridot and try and get them to fuse with each other, but it has to be of their own freewill." Said Garnet.

"Alright that sounds good. I can't wait to see what they turn into, when they fuse." Said Steven with a smile.

Garnet smiled back.

Elsewhere on the beach, Amethyst was secretly following Lapis as she walked down the beach. Lapis ducked behind some large rocks and faced the oceans. The blue gem used her powers to morph the water into a Peridot duplicate.

"Ok let's...try this again." Said Lapis as she took a deep breath.

Amethyst crouched behind a rock and watched Lapis and the Peridot duplicate.

"Hey...um...Peridot. I...just came to say...I really enjoyed dancing with you at...the arcade. It was really...fun and I...think you and I should dance and...hangout...more often...if...that's...um ok with you." Said Lapis nervously.

The water clone just starred blankly at Lapis. The blue gem let out a frustrated sigh.

"Ug...that was horrible! Why...is...this so difficult!" Grumbled Lapis.

"Well I think you did ok." Said Amethyst.

Lapis let out a startled yelp and quickly turned the water clone into a puddle.

"How long have you been watching me?" Asked Lapis.

"Not to long. So you like Peridot?" Said Amethyst.

"I...um...do." Admitted Lapis.

"Well then, why don't you just go tell her then? I'm pretty sure she likes you to." Said Amethyst.

"It's not that simple. I've been trapped in a mirror most of my life and I have no experience expressing how I feel to another gem." Said Lapis kicking a little pile of sand.

"Yeah...I can kind of see how that might damper things, but don't you worry about that. I'm going to help you out." Said Amethyst.

"How?" Asked Lapis.

"Well one way to show you care about someone, is to get them a present and I happen to know where we can get something Peridot will like." Said Amethyst.

Amethyst lead Lapis back to the Temple and to the Warp Pad. The two of them teleported to the place where the Galaxy Warp was and Amethyst lead Lapis to the edge of the platform and pointed at the water.

"You see, when we finally captured Peridot, we forced her back into her gem and all her limb enhancers fell to the ground. I gathered them up and I tossed them off the edge and into the water." Explained Amethyst.

"That's kind of mean." Said Lapis.

"Well to be fair, she was kind of the enemy at the time and I feel bad for it now. Anyhow you just use your powers grab the limb enhancers and then you can give them to Peridot as a gift." Said Amethyst.

"Alright sounds like a plan." Said Lapis as she lifted her arms up.

A large hole opened up in the water below and Lapis summoned her wings to take her down the hole. The blue gem looked around for a few minutes, until she spotted the limb enhancers laying on the ground nearby. The devices seemed to be intact. Lapis picked them up and few back up to the platform. Amethyst smiled and gave Lapis a thumbs up. The two of them returned to the Temple and found Peridot outside working on her Peribot.

"Hey Peridot I brought you something." Said Lapis.

Peridot turned from her robot and saw Lapis holding the limb enhancers. The green gem's mouth dropped open as she approached Lapis.

"How did you...get these?" Asked Peridot.

"Well Amethyst told me how they were lost and I used my powers to find them, so I could give them back to you." Said Lapis as she handed the limb enhancers to Peridot.

"Thank...you Lapis. I really appreciate this." Said Peridot as she carefully laid the limb enhancers on the ground.

"Your welcome Peridot. I was glad to do it. We're...friends and teammates now and I really...care about you." Said Lapis as she blushed slightly.

"I...really care about you." Said Peridot as she blushed slightly.

"I really enjoyed dancing with you at the arcade and...I would really enjoy another dance with you." Said Lapis.

"I greatly enjoyed dancing with you...to. Maybe after I make sure my limb...enhancers are full functional...will go out dancing." Said Peridot.

"I'd like...that." Said Lapis with a small smile.

Peridot smiled back and Lapis walked away with Amethyst giving her a thumbs up. A connection was made and a new relationship was forming. However trouble was also on the horizon. At that moment two large egg shaped machines were nearing the Earth. They were the Roaming Eyes and they were on a mission for Homeworld.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14 How They Met

Crystal Clash

Chapter 14 How They Met

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A couple of days later the Crystal Gems along with Steven, Connie, Greg, and Lion headed back to the barn. The repaired Peribot was placed in the barn and the drill was being checked out for the upcoming mission. When she wasn't working on the drill Peridot was working on her limb enhancers. The green said that the limb enhancers had suffered some water damage, and they needed to be repaired and tuned up. Peridot sat at a work table messing with the limb enhancers. The technician was happy to have the machines back, but she was a little confused about how she felt about them. On one hand she was happy to see her machines back, but on the other hand she felt like she didn't really need them. Peridot looked at her natural arms and legs. Ever since she'd been captured, she had to rely on and use her actual limbs. It had been a weird experience at first, especially since she was shorter then before and didn't have any access to any of weapons and tech her limb enhancers offered her, but eventually she learned to adapt. Peridot was actually comfortable with her limbs and she kind of felt a sense of freedom using them. The green gem decided to take a break and see what everyone else was doing.

Peridot walked outside and found the others just sitting about resting. Steven was playing his ukulele, while Lapis and Connie watched him. Peridot went over to join them. After a few minutes of playing Steven stopped playing and laid on his back. Steven then sat up and looked at Peridot and Lapis.

"So how did the two of you meet exactly?" Asked Steven.

The question caught Lapis and Peridot by surprise, but they quickly recovered and looked at one another.

"Well it's a long story." Said Peridot.

"I like long stories." Said Steven.

"Me to." Said Connie.

"Alright then...the two of use will tell how we first meet together." Said Lapis.

"I suppose that makes sense. Let's proceed." Said Peridot.

Lapis and Peridot's story.

Lapis flew through the void of space glancing at the stars and planets as she passed them. It had been a few days since she left Earth and began her trip back to Homeworld. The blue gem wondered what Homeworld was like now and what would Blue Diamond say to her once she returned. Lapis looked up ahead and saw the sparking globe that was Homeworld.

"I finally made it!" Cheered Lapis as she increased her speed and got closer to Homeworld.

A couple of hours later, Lapis arrived on Homeworld. The place had certainly changed a lot over the years. The buildings were much bigger and high tech looking then Lapis recalled and there were a lot of statues of the Diamond Authority. Lapis eyes landed on a building that was bigger and more impressive then all the other buildings.

"That must be the Capitol. I'll find Blue Diamond there." Though Lapis as she flew towards the building.

Lapis landed in front of the building, but before she could enter a bunch of rubies and other security gems swarmed out of the Capitol and surrounded the blue gem. The security forces eyed Lapis with hostile suspicious looks that made Lapis nervous.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Barked a big security gem.

"I'm...Lapis Lazuli. I'm a member of Blue Diamond's court. I've been trapped on Earth for over five thousand years and I just arrived at Homeworld to join back up with Blue Diamond's court." Said Lapis.

There was some muttering among the security gems. Finally a gem taller then the others stepped out of the Capitol and looked at Lapis. The new gem had light red skin with neatly kept dark red hair, with a red oval shaped gem located on her red cheek wearing a sleeveless uniform shirt with a short red cape and a White Diamond insignia on her chest.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Said the gem.

"Commander Zircon!" Gasped all the gems and they bowed.

A ruby quickly filled Zircon in on what happened and a look of interest appeared on Zircon's face.

"Take this gem to a holding room and have Peridots Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG question her. This gem could have valuable information about the Earth." Said Zircon.

A couple of large gems grabbed Lapis and dragged her into the Capitol.

"But...what about Blue Diamond? I'm a member of her court!" Protested Lapis.

"If you cooperate with us, you will be returned to Blue Diamond's court." Said Zircon as she turned and walked away from the scene.

Lapis was taken to a holding room that had a desk and two chairs.

Peridot was currently working at a computer station trying to figure out what to do about the project on Earth. The mission was supposed to be simple, check the progress of the Cluster and then report, however some gems on the planet kept interfering and they destroyed the Galaxy Warp, so Peridot couldn't just simply teleport to Earth to do the mission in person. Peridot had reported the problem to her superiors and they hadn't come up with a course of action just yet. There was a beeping sound from the computer and Peridot saw that it was her superiors telling her to meet with a gem that had recently arrived from Earth. The gem's name was Lapis Lazuli.

"Lapis Lazuli. Hopefully she'll provide me with some useful information." Said Peridot as she left her station and headed to the holding room.

A couple of big guards stood by the door and watched Peridot approach. Peridot presented orders to the guards using the computer in her limb enhancers and they let her through the door. The green gem entered and saw Lapis sitting quietly at a table. Peridot was taken surprise by the gem's appearance, Lapis was different from any of the other gems she worked and dealt with on a daily basses. The gem's Peridot normally worked with were technicians like herself and warriors. Lapis was the first gem of an aristocrat class Peridot had ever meet. Peridot cleared her throat and got Lapis's attention.

"Greetings fellow gem. I am Peridots Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG, or you may simply call me Peridot." Said Peridot as she took a seat across from Lapis.

"Um...hello Peridot. I'm Lapis Lazuli." Said Lapis.

"I hear your from Earth and my superiors and I have some interest in that planet, however there have been a few problems and I believe you might have the information we need to help properly deal with these problems." Said Peridot.

"So...I'm guess the war on Earth was lost, since it wasn't turned into a colony." Said Lapis.

"You are correct. After the war the Diamond Authority declared the Earth was no longer suitable for a colony, so they found another use for it." Said Peridot.

"What other use is that?" Asked Lapis.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to just simply tell you that information." Said Peridot apologetically.

"Oh." Said Lapis.

"Why don't I ask you some questions and after you answer them, will she about getting you out of this room and back to Blue Diamond." Said Peridot.

"Ok." Said Lapis with a small smile.

"Alright exactly why were you on Earth for such a long time?" Asked Peridot.

"My gem was damaged and I was placed in a gem tech mirror, for thousands of years, until I was set free." Said Lapis.

"Makes sense. Now tell were the ones who held you captive a group of gems and a creature called the Steven?" Asked Peridot.

Lapis paled slightly at the mention of Steven, but Peridot didn't seem to notice.

"Yes I was held by a group of gems, but Steven wasn't...a part of them." Said Lapis.

"Alright then, you said your gem was damaged, yet it seems to have been fixed, how did that happen?" Said Peridot.

"Steven healed it. I'm not exactly sure how, but he did." Said Lapis.

"Interesting. Tell me, how you got back to Homeworld. The Galaxy Warp is down and there was no mention of any ship being sighted, so how exactly did you get back to Homeworld?" Said Peridot.

"Well I can show you, if that's ok with you?" Said Lapis as she stood up.

"You have my permission to demonstrate." Said Peridot with a nod.

Lapis summoned her wings and lifted herself up a few inches off the ground. Peridot starred at Lapis in awe. The technician was amazed at beauty and the ability of the wings. Peridot had the ability to fly with her limb enhancers, but they lacked the grace and the power of Lapis's wings. Lapis lowered herself to the ground and made her wings vanish.

"That is quit impressive." Said Peridot.

"Thanks." Said Lapis with a smile.

"Alright I suppose that's all the questions I have for you now. Thanks you for your cooperation Lapis and I promise you that I'll speak to my superiors about letting you out of this room and returning you to Blue Diamond's court." Said Peridot as she stood up and prepared to leave.

Lapis grabbed Peridot's hand and stooped her. Peridot looked at Lapis not sure what was about to happen.

"Thank you Peridot, your the first gem that's actually been nice to me since I returned to Homeworld." Said Lapis with a warm smile.

"Your...welcome." Said Peridot as she gave what she hope was a friendly smile back and blushed slightly.

Peridot quickly left the room.

End of story.

"And that's how we first met." Said Lapis.

"Awesome!" Said Steven.

"Yeah you were just working together, when you first met and now your both friends." Said Connie.

"Things certainly turned out differently for us, but I like how we're all friends now." Said Lapis as she put a hand on Peridot's hand.

"Yeah." Agreed Peridot with a smile.

Everyone just relaxed and enjoyed one another's company that day.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15 Jasper's Report

Crystal Clash

Chapter 15 Jasper's Report

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The two Roaming Eyes entered Earth's atmosphere and made their way to the surface near the Kindergarten. Jasper was currently hiding out in the Kindergarten trying to figure out her next move. The orange gem cursed Lapis, Peridot, and about every other person, she had encountered since arriving on Earth. Jasper needed to fuse with Lapis in order to get off the planet, but now she was a member of the Crystal Gems, which meant, Jasper couldn't just grab Lapis and fuse with her, without one of the others interfering. Then there was Peridot, who had told the Crystal Gems about the Cluster and was planning to help them stop it. This would greatly anger Yellow Diamond.

At that moment the Roaming Eyes hit the surface getting Jasper's attention. The orange gem approached the craters and watched as the Roaming eyes rose up from them. A big grin spread across Jasper's face. A solution had just arrived. A yellow eye with a red pupil opened up and looked at Jasper. There was a small swoosh sound as a little door on both the machines opened out and out popped a diamond shaped holographic screen. The first screen was Yellow Diamond and the other was Blue Diamond.

"My Diamond!" Said Jasper as she kneeled before the diamonds.

"Jasper B458. I see your still alive. Though it appears you've failed in your duties and have fallen behind schedule. However since I'm in a generous mood and I require information about recent events, I shall allow you to explain yourself and if your information is useful, you will be allowed to live and redeem yourself." Said Yellow Diamond.

"Thank you my diamond." Said Jasper as she began to tell the diamonds everything that had happened to her since she arrived on Earth.

It was hard to tell which diamond looked more outraged by the news. Blue Diamond was furious about the news that more of her forces and a member of her court turning traitor and Yellow Diamond was furious that Peridot had told the Earth gems about the Cluster and was aiding the enemy to stop it. Finally a seconds after, Jasper had finished her report, Yellow Diamond spoke.

"You did good getting this information Jasper, for this information you are allowed to continuing living. Your next mission is to assist the Roaming Eyes in the capture of all the traitors and making sure no attack is launched at the Cluster. We have the location of a call Peridot made using an old communicator, so you will start there, we have also made arrangements for a ship to come get you." Said Yellow Diamond.

"Thanks you my diamond. You honor with this opportunity to redeem myself and I will not fail you." Said Jasper with a bow.

"Make sure you don't." Said Yellow Diamond as hers and Blue Diamond's screen vanished.

Jasper hopped onto one of the Roaming Eyes and they flew off to locate the traitors.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16 Gifts

Crystal Clash

Chapter 16 Gifts

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

At the barn, Steven and Connie was helping Peridot with a little project. Peridot had taken a few walks on the beach a few days earlier and found some seashells. The green gem knew Lapis liked things from the ocean, so she figured she could use them to make them into a gift for Lapis. Peridot told Steven and Connie about wanting to make a present for Lapis and the two agreed to help her. The three of them sat in a barn at a workbench, with the shells and some wire. Peridot carefully put some holes in the shells, while Connie ran some wire through them to make a bracelet. Steven was on lookout for Lapis. Soon the bracelet was done and placed in a small white box with a blue ribbon. Peridot held the box.

"You think Lapis will like this?" Asked Peridot.

"She'll like it and I think it's real nice you want to give her a present." Said Steven.

"I think I should give her something more." Said Peridot as she scratched her chin.

The green gem's eyes landed on the drill parked outside and she had an idea. Peridot looked around to make sure that Lapis wasn't around, before heading out to the drill and hopped in the cockpit and started it up. Four mechanical legs on the back of the drill became active as Peridot moved the drill a few yards away and activated the drill. The drill hit the dirt and began to make a hole in the ground and after a few seconds Peridot stopped the drill and pulled it out of the hole. Steven and Connie watched as Peridot put the drill back where it had been parked and got out.

"What's the hole for?" Asked Steven.

"I plan to fill this hole with water and turn it into a smaller then average lake. Lapis likes water and she can use it to defend herself if a threat ever appears." ExplainedPeridot.

"Awe that's nice." Said Steven with stars in his eyes.

Steven and Connie got a hose and filled the hole with water. It was at that moment Steven saw Lapis flying back to the barn. The boy ran ahead and waved to Lapis making her land.

"Hey Steven." Greeted Lapis.

"Hey Lapis, Peridot has a surprise for you. Can you cover your eyes?" Said Steven.

Lapis summoned her wings and folded them around her face.

"Can you see through those?" Asked Steven as he took Lapis's hand.

"I can, but everything is blurry." Said Lapis as she let Steven walk her to the barn.

"Ok you can remove your wings." Said Steven.

Lapis removed her wings and saw the little lake, with Peridot and Connie standing next to it.

"Surprise! It's a smaller then average lake! I made it for you." Cheered Peridot.

Lapis starred at the lake slightly stunned. Peridot looked at Lapis confused then a freaked out look appeared on her face.

"Oh stars, I'm such a clod! This body of water reminds you of the ocean and your time stuck as that fusion!" Shouted Peridot furiously.

Lapis looked at Peridot and then she spoke.

"No...it's not that. This is the first time anyone has actually made me something and gave it to me. I really appreciate it Peridot. Thank you." Said the blue gem with a smile.

"Oh...your welcome. I have another gift for you." Said Peridot as she pulled out a small box with a blue ribbon on it and gave it to Lapis.

Lapis took the box and opened it. Inside it was a bracelet made out of seashells. The blue gem took the bracelet and placed it on her right arm.

"Thanks I love it." Said Lapis.

"Your welcome. It's the least I can do, since you got my limb enhancers back." Said Peridot as she blushed slightly.

Lapis smiled and blushed slightly. The blue gem then walked over to the edge of the little lake, sat down, and put her legs in it. Peridot grabbed an old inner tube, got into the water and floated in it. Lapis looked at Peridot with a mischievous smile and splashed some water at her. The water hit Peridot's head and she spluttered a little. Lapis laughed and at first Peridot glared at her, but then she started to laugh as well.

"Ok Lapis, let's see how you like my water cannon!" Declared Peridot as she splashed some water at Lapis.

Lapis laughed as she got wet and then she and Peridot engaged one another in a splash fight. Steven and Connie watched. The other gems soon arrived on the scene.

"Oh sweet, we got a pool!" Laughed Amethyst as she went to join in on the fun.

"It's kind of amazing how those two get along." Said Pearl.

"It is and I believe when the time is right, Peridot and Lapis will fuse." Said Garnet with a small smile.

The gems and humans went to join in on the fun. The day was a gift and everyone had a good time.

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17 First Eye

Crystal Clash

Chapter 17 First Eye

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

At the barn things were calm. Everyone was just relaxing, including Peridot. Garnet had her arms behind her head and was enjoying herself, when suddenly she got a glimpse of something bad with her future vision. The fusion shot to her feet getting everyone's attention.

"Gems we have a situation, we need to head to the field a few miles away from here. Cherry. Scarlet will need you and we're going to need a bucket of green paint." Said Garnet.

"What about the rest of us?" Asked Steven.

"The rest of you stay here. Things are about to get dangerous and as far as I can see this is the safest place for you." Said Garnet.

"Ok, but be careful." Said Steven.

"Relax man, we got this." Said Amethyst.

The five gems took off running, leaving the two humans and two gems.

"I wonder what the trouble is?" Asked Connie.

Steven just shrugged.

Meanwhile, a few miles away from the barn, Jasper stood on one of the Roaming Eyes, while the other Roaming Eye followed. Jasper decided it would be a good idea to split up and cover more ground, so she and her Roaming Eye rose into the air to use the clouds as cover and began to head in the direction of the barn. The other Roaming Eye was left behind to search the fields. As the machine was searching the fields the five Crystal Gems arrived and crouched behind a large rock.

"What the heck is that thing?" Asked Amethyst.

"It's a Roaming Eye. It's a drone ship designed to scout and hunt. I'm guessing it was sent here to locate Peridot and see what's going on on Earth, since me and Cherry haven't reported in." Said Scarlet.

"Well we need to destroy it before it ends up heading into the city. Who knows what kind of damage it could cause there." Said Pearl.

"It's after Peridot, so we're going to give it a Peridot." Said Garnet as she looked at Amethyst and held up the can of green paint.

Amethyst starred back at Garnet and began to see, where she was going with this. The purple gem smiled as she began to shape shift and turn into a purple version of Peridot. Garnet opened the paint can and handed to Amethyst, who poured it on herself making her green. Cherry and Scarlet stood next to Amethyst and used their heating abilities to quickly dry the paint. Garnet then looked at the others and began to explain her plan.

"Alright listen up. Cherry and Scarlet will approach the Roaming Eye with Amethyst pretending to be Peridot, will act as their prisoner. While the Roaming Eye is focused on you three, Pearl and I will attack from behind and destroy that machine."

"Sounds like a good plan." Said Pearl.

"Let's do this clods." Said Amethyst doing her best Peridot impression.

Amethyst, Scarlet, and Cherry headed towards the Roaming Eye. As soon as they were close Scarlet and Cherry grabbed Amethyst's arms and she began to put up a struggle.

"Un hand me you CLODS!" Shouted Amethyst in her Peridot impression.

The Roaming Eye turned to face the gems. The eye on the machine studied them for a few seconds and a slot on the side opened up and a holographic screen, with Blue Diamond on it appeared before the group. Both Cherry and Scarlet tensed up as they saw their former master.

"Ruby 341. Ruby 342. I see your both alive and that you've captured the rogue peridot." Said Blue Diamond.

"Yes are diamond. We captured her for you and Yellow Diamond." Said the two rubies.

"Explain to me why you haven't reported in and why according to a recent report from Jasper, the two of you were seen working with the rebels on Earth." Said Blue Diamond.

"Well, when we arrived we encountered some strong resistance, who destroyed our ship and bested us in combat. We were captured and the rebels wanted us to work for them, we pretended to work with them and we were forced to fight Jasper to maintain our cover. When we gained the rebels trust and they lowered their guard, we grabbed the Peridot and escaped, then we found the Roaming Eye." Said Scarlet.

"I see. Tell me exactly how many rebels did you encounter. Do they know about the Cluster and are Sapphire and Ruby 343 among their ranks?" Said Blue Diamond.

Scarlet began to give false information about the rebels, while Garnet and Pearl snuck up behind the Roaming Eye. The two gems briefly stopped once they heard Blue Diamond's voice. Pearl glance over at Garnet, whose hands shook slightly as Ruby and Sapphire both flashed back to the their last encounter with Blue Diamond, when they first became Garnet. It was both a happy memory and a bad memory. Garnet regained her composure and pointed her gauntlets up at the Roaming Eye. Pearl pointed her spear up at the machine and both she and Garnet attacked! Garnet fired her gauntlets and Pearl fired several energy blast from her spear. The attacks hit and the Roaming Eye fell forward forcing Scarlet, Cherry, and Amethyst to leap out of the way to avoid getting hit.

On Homeworld, Blue Diamond was in her personal command room starring at a holographic screen display that was giving her nothing but static. The screen had been fine just a few seconds ago and then something attacked the Roaming Eye causing it to crash and lose the connection with the video feed. A gem by the name Peridot 747 was checking a computer to see what was happening.

"What's going on?" Asked Blue Diamond with a slight bit of anger in her voice.

"Well my Diamond the Roaming Eye seems to have just been attacked and suffered damage the holographic communicator was destroyed in the process. The Roaming Eye's other capabilities are still functioning, so we can still see what it sees." Said Peridot 747 as she tabbed at her screens.

The static image vanished and was replaced by an image of a bunch of dirt.

"Activating battle protocol." Said Peridot 747.

On Earth, the Crystal Gems stood around the down Roaming Eye, when it suddenly unleashed an electric pulse knocking everyone back, before shooting up into the air. The Roaming Eye it's eye on Garnet and Pearl. On Homeworld, Blue Diamond was looking at a screen that was showing her Garnet and Pearl. The blue ruler recognized the two rebels and a wave of anger coursed through her body. Yellow Diamond was right, there were still rebels alive on Earth.

"I want the Pearl to be destroyed, but I want the fusion brought back to me alive. I have some unfused business with the gems that make her." Said Blue Diamond.

Peridot 747 nodded as she sent commands to the Roaming Eye.

The Roaming Eye faced Pearl and Garnet and it's eye began to glow red before it unleashed a powerful laser at them. The two gems jumped out of the way to avoid the attack. The machine was fixing to chase after them, when a whip suddenly wrapped around it and yanked it towards the ground. Amethyst was back in her regular form and had her weapon out. As the Roaming Eye was yanked towards the ground Scarlet and Cherry fused to form Big Ruby and they leaped up at the falling machine. Big Ruby increased her heat and slammed her fist right into the Roaming Eye's eye shattering it and getting into it's circuitry. The fusion and the machine hit the ground hard. The heat from Big Ruby's fist was causing the wires and circuits to melt and malfunction.

Back on Homeworld, Blue Diamond starred angrily at a screen full of static. All the other gems in the room paled and shivered slightly as they watched their master. Peridot 747 tapped some commands on her screen trying to get contact with the Roaming Eye, but nothing was working. The only thing left to do was activate the contingency plan. Peridot 747 activated the command.

On Earth, a small hatch on top of the Roaming Eye opened up and out flew a red sphere the size of a bowling ball. The sphere hovered in the area for a little bit and then it flew off into the sky.

"What the heck was that?" Asked Amethyst.

"I don't know, but whatever it was can't be good." Said Pearl.

A frown suddenly appeared on Garnet's face.

"Will worry about that later, right now we have another problem. We need to get back to the barn fast." Said Garnet.

The gems took off running in the direction of the barn. Meanwhile Jasper and the second Roaming Eye were slowly arriving at the barn.

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18 Second Eye

Crystal Clash

Chapter 18 Second Eye

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Peridot was a dozen yards away from the barn studying some insects, when she heard a weird sound. The green gem looked up and saw the Roaming Eye and Jasper hovering in the air towards her. Jasper grinned at Peridot and she let out a loud scream of terror as she ran back to the barn as fast as she could.

"It seems that fate is smiling down at me." Said Jasper to herself as she and the Roaming Eye got closer to the barn.

Steven, Connie, and Lapis were hanging in the barn, when Peridot came rushing in breathing hard and glancing franticly over her shoulder. The others went up to with looks of concern on their faces.

"What's wrong Peridot?" Asked Steven.

"Roaming...Eye! Jasper! Coming this...way!" Said Peridot breathing hard.

"Whoa slow down. Take a deep breath and tell us what you saw." Said Connie in a calming voice.

Peridot took a deep breath and then she began to tell the others what she saw.

"Jasper is coming this way with a Homeworld exploratory battle drone called a Roaming Eye! They saw me and now they're heading this way." Said Peridot.

Steven and Connie gasped at this news, while Lapis paled slightly.

"Don't worry Peridot will defend you against Jasper and this Roaming Eye thing, until the Crystal Gems get back." Said Steven as he summoned his shield.

Connie pulled out Rose's sword and took a battle stance. Peridot looked relieved for a moment, but then a memory flashed through her head.

"Steven. Connie. You can't go out there." Said Peridot looking serious.

"What? Why?" Asked Steven.

"As soon as Jasper see you and that sword, she is going to act with extreme violence. You recall how she order me to fire a large laser barrage at you and the others, after she saw you use, your shield and then how she attacked you herself." Said Peridot.

"Yeah..." Said Steven as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Whatever happened during the war, gave Jasper a huge grudge against Rose Quartz and anything directly associated with her. Dealing with Jasper, when she's her normal self is bad, but once she sees you things will escalade and become much worse. Steven you and Connie must leave, the other Crystal Gems left me here to help watch over you, and I will protect you. So please get out away from here immediately. I'll deal with Jasper." Said Peridot as she walked over to the workbench that had her limb enhancers and put her right arm enhancer on.

The machine wasn't fully repaired, but it should allow Peridot to distract and do some damage to Jasper. Then green gem then place a cloth onto the limb enhancer to hide it. Peridot faced the front of the barn and prepared to step out, but Steven and the others stepped in front of her.

"We're not letting you go out there by yourself." Said Lapis with a firm look on her face.

"I already explained why it would be a bad idea for Steven and Connie to go out. It would be a worse idea for you to go out Lapis. If Jasper sees you, she'll force you to fuse with her and go after everyone else. I...don't want you to get hurt, or...be forced to be Malachite again." Said Peridot with a bit of sadness in her eye.

"I'll take that risk. I'm not going to let you face Jasper and this Roaming Eye thing alone. Your my friend Peridot and I care about you, I'm just as much a member of the Crystal Gems as you are and the two of us are going to fight Jasper together." Said Lapis with a firm smile of determination.

"Very well then. I suppose there's no use in arguing, but Steven and Connie have to stay in the barn. I don't want to see either of them come to harm." Said Peridot.

"Agreed." Said Lapis.

"Be careful you two." Said Steven.

The two gems nodded and headed outside.

Jasper and the Roaming were slowly making their way towards the barn. The orange gem was feeling confident that with the Roaming Eye by her side, that she would be able to take on any resistance she encountered. The Roaming Eye reached the barn and Jasper took notice of the drill next to it. It didn't take Jasper long to figure out what the drill was for and she intended to destroy it quickly, before it could be used to stop the Cluster. It was then that Peridot and Lapis walked out of the barn and Jasper saw them. The big gem jumped off the Roaming Eye and landed on the ground a few yards away from Lapis and Peridot.

"Well it really is my lucky day. I found you two traitors and I found your little machine you plan to use to stop the Cluster. Just wait until the Diamonds see this." Grinned Jasper.

A couple of hatches opened up on the Roaming Eye and two holographic screens appeared with the faces of Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond. Both Peridot and Lapis shook slightly with fear as they saw their former masters. Blue Diamond spoke first.

"Hello Lapis it's good to see you. I've heard about your recent betrayal and I'm very disappointed in you. It's hard to believe that another member of my court would betray me and Homewold. First Sapphire, then those rubies, and now you."

"She isn't the only traitor here. Peridot you have a lot to answer for. You've committed one crime after another and for these crimes I sentence your gem to be shattered to pieces! Perhaps I'll have your shards used in a fusion experiment with some other traitors." Said Yellow Diamond with a cruel smile.

"You leave her alone!" Said Lapis with a glare.

"Blue, control your court member, otherwise I might order her gem to be smashed." Said Yellow Diamond with a hint of annoyance.

"Alright Lapis, if swear your loyalty back to me and help deal with the traitors and rebels, I'll forgive you of your past crimes and let you back into my court." Said Blue Diamond.

Lapis looked at Blue Diamond and then stuck her tongue out at her. Peridot gasped in awe, while Blue Diamond gritted her teeth in fury at the act.

"I will never be loyal to the Diamond Authority! The two of your are selfish and don't care about anyone but yourselves and your empire! Your a couple of CLODS!" Declared Lapis.

Now both Diamonds were enraged.

"That's my word." Said Peridot looking at Lapis in awe.

"Well it's a good word and it describes these two very well." Said Lapis as she gave Peridot a small smile.

Peridot blushed slightly.

"Jasper you have our full permission to harm these traitors, but I want them brought back to Homeworld alive. Is that clear?" Said Yellow Diamond as she looked at Jasper.

"Crystal clear my diamond." Said Jasper with a twisted grin.

The holograms vanished and the hatches on the Roaming Eye closed up. Jasper marched towards the two gems ready to attack. It looked like the big gem was going to attack Lapis first, but Peridot went in and got her attention.

"Hey Jasper it's come to my attention that your not as great a warrior as you claim to be." Said Peridot.

"What did you say?!" Snarled Jasper as she turned her attention to Peridot.

"Well let's look at the facts. You failed to defeat Rose Quartz and her forces during the war despite having a large number of gems at your command, you were bested in combat with Rose Quartz and forced to flee Earth along with the rest of your forces, then you returned to Earth with a warship and lost to Garnet, you fused with another gem and lost a fight with another fusion, and then you were beaten and forced to flee from me and the other Crystal Gems on the beach. So far I say it's safe to say that your not a great warrior. You are a CLOD!" Said Peridot.

"Oh that's it! I'm going to crack you gem so bad that you'll be begging to be shattered, when we get to Homeworld!" Roared Jasper as she came at Peridot with her arms spread out.

Peridot yelped and quickly yanked the cloth off her limb enhancer activating the laser and firing it at nearly pointblank into Jasper! The blast took Jasper by surprise as it hit her in the chest and sent her flying back crashing into the ground a few yards away. The orange gem let out a groan as she laid on her back.

"I...can't believe I did that!" Said Peridot in shock.

The Roaming Eye saw this and was fixing to fire it's laser at the two gems, but Lapis pointed her arm at the lake that Peridot had made summoning a large arm of water to come out of it and slam onto of the Roaming Eye, making it crash to the ground.

"They did!" Exclaimed Steven as he and Connie watched everything from behind the barn door.

"Yeah they did, but I don't think it's over yet." Said Connie.

At that moment the Roaming Eye fired fired it's laser and vaporized the water arm on top of it. The machine then rose up into the air with a few dents on it's body. Peridot fired a laser from her limb enhancer and it struck the Roaming Eye, causing it to spark a little, but do no serious damage to it. Jasper growled as she started to get back up. Peridot looked slightly freaked out at this and she turned to Lapis.

"Our attacks may have caught them off guard, but they did very little damage and neither of our enemies will be taken by surprise again. I estimate our chances of winning to be highly unlikely."

"Well I'm not giving up. I don't care what the odds are, we're going to win and we're going to protect the others." Said Lapis.

"As highly illogical as this is, I've seen the other Crystal Gems beat the odds. If they can accomplish something impossible, I suppose we can to." Said Peridot.

"Neither one of us can beat Jasper or that Roaming Eye alone, but there's one thing we can do that might give us a chance to win." Said Lapis.

"You...mean fuse?" Asked Peridot with her eyes wide.

"Yes. We need to fuse. We almost did it before and I'm sure with my power and your smarts we can beat them." Said Lapis with a faint smile on her face.

"Ok, but I've never done this before." Said Peridot as she romped the limb enhancer from her arm and put it on the ground.

"It's ok. Just think about that time in the arcade." Said Lapis as she began to move her arms around and twirl.

Peridot took a deep breath and she began to move her arms up and down in a rhythmic pattern as she got closer to Lapis. The blue gem reached her hands out and grabbed Peridot's hands. The two gems then twirled around and Lapis ducked Peridot. Both gems smiled at one another as their gems glowed.

"I feel something." Said Peridot.

"It's working then." Said Lapis.

"They're going to fuse!" Gasped Connie.

"Giant women!" Said Steven with stars in his eyes.

A bright light enveloped the two gems and their bodies began to merge. Jasper and the Roaming Eye both recovered and watched as a new form began to take shape in the light. Soon the light vanished and revealed a new fusion. The new fusion was taller then Peal, but just a little shorter then Garnet, with four arms, cyan skin, a dark cyan dress with black lines on the side and a diamond in the middle, the fusion had white hair in a triangle shape, but a few curls hung on either side, and she wore a light blue upside triangle shaped visor, with Peridot's gem on her forehead and Lapis's gem on the back of her neck. The fusion also had her eyes closed.

"What the? Who are you supposed to be?" Demanded Jasper.

"I am Aquamarine!" Said the fusion as she opened her eyes and faced Jasper.

Jasper studied her new opponent and let out a laugh.

"Oh I see the two losers fussed in a desperate attempt to beat me. You honestly think you can beat me, your made up of brat with some water powers and a useless technician with no powers. Your nothing compared to me!" Declared Jasper with confidence.

"Will just see about that." Said Aquamarine as she raised all four of her arms and conjured up four tendrils of water and sent them swinging at Jasper.

Jasper was forced to leap back to avoid the tendrils. The Roaming Eye fired it's laser at Aquamarine, but she conjured up some water wings onto her back and took to the air. The fusion looked at her two enemies as the gems that made her thought up a strategy. Aquamarine's mind was a watery cyan color with tall metal towers rising out of it. Lapis and Peridot stood side by side looking at a watery portal that showed them everything Aquamarine saw.

"We need to think up a way to beat them." Said Lapis.

Peridot looked at the portal ant noticed some clouds in the sky above. The green gem then remembered something she learned about the weather from her experience on Earth. This gave Peridot a bright idea.

"Head in to the sky. I have an idea." Said Peridot.

"Alright." Said Lapis.

Aquamarine took off into the sky.

"You think you can escape from me you coward? Well think again!" Said Jasper as she leaped onto the Roaming Eye and took off into the sky after the fusion.

As they got higher and higher into the sky, Jasper summoned her crash helmet and used the Roaming Eye as a springboard to leap at Aquamarine. The fusion heard the attack coming and managed to dodge the attack at the last second. Jasper fell, but the Roaming Eye caught her. Aquamarine flew towards the clouds and the Roaming Eye attempted to shoot her down with it's laser, but the fusion avoided the shots and reached the clouds. The fusion then began to move her arms around gathering the clouds together compressing the water in them to make a storm cloud. The cloud then began to unleash some heavy rain.

"You think that'll stop me!" Roared Jasper as the Roaming Eye speed forward.

Aquamarine ignored the orange gem and began to follow Peridot's instructions. Peridot was instructing Lapis to freeze several raindrops and force them to collide with one another. This created an electric charge that began to fill the storm cloud. Jasper and the Roaming Eye raced towards towards Aquamarine prepared to attack. It was then that Aquamarine was ready to launch an attack of her own.

"Your wrong about us being weak Jasper. There's more to strength then just being strong. Peridot as learned much about this planet and her knowledge is fixing to take you down!" Declared Aquamarine as she waved her hands in front of her and caused several frozen raindrops to collide creating a massive electric charge into the cloud.

A bolt of lightning flew out and struck Jasper and the Roaming Eye electrocuting them both! Jasper roared in pain as her visor crack and her hair stood up from the shock. The Roaming Eye sparked and quivered from the attack. The attack soon stopped and Jasper collapsed to her knees on the Roaming Eye, which still seemed to have the ability to float.

"This...isn't over! I'm...going to tear you apart!" Snarled Jasper as she managed to stand back up.

"It is over." Said Aquamarine as she gathered a bunch of water from the clouds, shaped it into a massive fist, and froze it solid in ice.

"Oh...!" Said Jasper as she saw the fist heading towards her and the roaming Eye.

The fist collided with Jasper and the Roaming Eye sending them flying across the sky, until they vanished from sight.

"Take that you clod!" Shouted Aquamarine in triumph.

The fusion then flew back down to the barn, where she saw Steven and Connie starring up at her in awe. The rest of the Crystal Gems arrived on the scene and saw the new fusion. Garnet gave Aquamarine a thumbs up and the fusion blushed a little bit before she unfused. Peridot and Lapis stood before everyone, as they congratulated them on their fusion and for beating Jasper. Lapis and Peridot glanced at one another with slight blushes on their cheeks as they exchanged smiles.

Miles away, Jasper and the Roaming Eye crashed to the ground with a tremendous thud. Jasper stumbled to her feet groaning in pain as she looked over at the Roaming Eye. A big section of it's outer armor was knocked off, but it was still in one piece. The orange gem noticed a warp pad nearby. Jasper stumbled to the Roaming Eye and managed to lift it up. The orange gem carried the Roaming Eye to the warp pad and set a course for some place faraway. Jasper planned to activate the Roaming Eye's backup plan and then go after the Crystal Gems. The orange wanted to complete her mission and get revenge. The warp pad activated and Jasper and the Roaming Eye were gone.

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19 Island

Crystal Clash

Chapter 19 Island

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Jasper and the Roaming Eye appeared on a warp pad in a strange location with a bunch of plants. The orange gem scanned the area a bit to see if there were any hidden enemies. After finding no enemies, Jasper stepped off the warp pad and carried the Roaming Eye through the foliage, until she reached a large clearing. Jasper sat the Roaming Eye down and began to fiddle with it. The top of the Roaming Eye popped open and Jasper peered inside. The Roaming Eye was filled with circuitry and wires, but there was enough room inside the machine to allow a gem of Jasper's size to squeeze in to use as a vesicle. The inner wiring didn't seem to badly damage and Jasper could get the Roaming Eye flying again to get off the Earth. Jasper's eyes then landed on a small red sphere and she grinned as she grabbed it. The sphere was a contingency plan and it would give Jasper the help she needed to deal with her enemies.

"Time to get some special help." Thought Jasper as she pressed a panel on the right side of the sphere.

The sphere opened up to reveal five ruby gemstones and a communicator. Jasper took the rubies out and placed them on the ground. The gemstones began to glow and five Ruby soldiers appeared before Jasper. A Ruby with a gemstone in her chest and wearing suspenders and a visor stepped forward to address Jasper.

"Ruby Captain 645 reporting for duty. You may call me Doc."

"I am Jasper 419." Said Jasper.

"What's the situation?" Asked Doc.

Jasper filled the rubies in on the situation and the other rubies introduced themselves. There was a Ruby named Eyeball, who had her gemstone for her left eye, a Ruby named, who had her gemstone on her left shoulder, a Ruby named Navy, who had her gemstone on naval, and a Ruby named Leggy, who had her gemstone on her left thigh. After informing the rubies about the current situation Jasper decided it was time to use the communicator to contact Homeworld. A holographic screen appeared before Jasper and the rubies and Yellow Diamond's face appeared on the screen. Yellow Diamond did not look pleased.

"We saw how the battle went Jasper and you failed yet agin in your assignment. Perhaps this mission is to much for you to handle and I need to assign someone else to handle the Earth." Said Yellow Diamond.

"I beg, you give me another chance my Diamond! I was to careless and I underestimated the enemy, I will make no such mistakes this time. With the assistance of these rubies and the gems from the other Roaming Eye, I will defeat the enemy and bring the traitors back to Homeworld o face your judgement." Said Jasper.

"Very well, you will be given another chance to redeem yourself, but do not fail me again. My patience with you is nearly at an end." Said Yellow Diamond.

"Thank you my Diamond." Said Jasper with some relief.

"The sphere from the other Roaming Eye shall be heading to your location. I expect results from you in the future." Said Yellow Diamond as she ended the call.

Jasper decided to send three of the rubies out to explore the surrounding area. Eyeball, Army, and Navy set out and began to explore. They soon returned and reported they saw a large group of strange creatures. Jasper was curious by this and made the rubies lead her to where they saw the creatures. The group was standing on a high cliff, when they saw several tiny green creatures walking about. On closer examination Jasper saw that the creatures barred a fair resemblance to the strange form Rose had taken and the orange gem began to recall that Rose had the power to turn plants into warriors to fight for her cause. These creatures must be Rose's creations. Jasper and the rubies headed back to the Roaming Eye and the orange gem began to make plans to attack the creatures, once the other sphere arrived. An attack was coming.

To be continued.


	20. Chapter 20 Watermelon Attack

Crystal Clash

Chapter 20 Watermelon Attack

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The second sphere soon arrived and Jasper opened it up to release five more rubies. The first ruby had a gemstone on her forehead, a blue visor, and went by the name Fore, the second Ruby had her gemstone on her right knee and went by Knees, the third ruby had her gemstone where her nose would be and she went by the name Snout, and the last two rubies had their gemstones on their right and left hands and they went by the names Righty and Lefty. The rubies had a Blue Diamond symbol on their uniforms. Jasper quickly filled the new rubies on what was going on. While she was doing that Doc's team was hanging around and looking at their surroundings.

"This is such a pretty planet." Cooed Naval.

"Well don't get to attached to it. We won't be here for to long and the Cluster supposed to emerge from within the planet and destroy it." Said Doc.

"The planets going to be destroyed!" Cried Leggy looking freaked out.

"That is correct." Said Doc.

"When?!" Said Leggy.

"Don't know." Said Eyeball looking board.

"So we're on a planet that's going to be destroyed soon, but we don't know when?!" Cried Doc.

"Snap out of it solider!" Snapped Doc as she marched up to Leggy and glared at her.

"Yes...captain." Said Leggy with a quick gem salute.

"Look there's no need to worry. There's eleven of us and will be gone from this planet before the Cluster emerges. We have the Roaming Eye, so everything is ok." Said Doc.

Leggy relaxed a little. Jasper finished informing the other rubies and she went about presenting her battle plan.

"Alright listen up. We have stumbled upon a secret army that belongs to Rose Quartz and her rebels. Our mission is to wipe them out and this will hopefully bring Rose and her soldiers to us, so we can capture them. We've learned that these strange creatures have a village, so I want you rubies to do your group fusion and attack it from either side. I want these things to be completely destroyed." Said Jasper.

"Yes Commander Jasper!" Said the rubies.

The two teams of rubies split up to sneak towards the sides of the village. Once they were close the group's fused and soon two giant size rubies towered over the creatures. Doc's fusion had a yellow visor, while Fore's fusion had a blue visor. The fusions went by the names Yellow Ruby and Blue Ruby. The attack was on! The plant creatures fled from Blue Ruby and Yellow Ruby. Jasper watched the attack from a nearby cliff and smiled wickedly at the carnage. The orange gem jumped down from the cliff and raced into the village. Jasper saw one of the planet creatures and punched it as hard as she could. The creature exploded into a bunch of red and green bits.

"Ah that felt good, but I'm going to enjoy hitting the real thing a lot more." Said Jasper as she went about attacking more of the creatures.

To be continued.


	21. Chapter 21 Feelings of Fusion

Crystal Clash

Chapter 21 Feelings of Fusion

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

At the barn, Peridot was trying to make a log about her recent fusion with Lapis. The green gem stood in her loft and held her tape recorder in front of her face as she began to speak into it.

Log Date Facet 12, the barn was recently attacked by Jasper and a Roaming Eye. The other Crystal Gems weren't around, so it was up to me and Lapis to deal with the situation. Our efforts did little harm to our attackers, so Lapis suggested that...the two of us fuse. I agreed seeing it as the only option with any chance of success. Lapis took...my hands and we began to dance in order to fuse. I...was nervous, yet I felt a sense of calm and...a strange feeling of joy as we finished the dance and we began to fuse. The fusion we created was called Aquamarine and using Lapis's power and my knowledge of the Earth's weather and clouds, we defeated Jasper and the Roaming Eye. I now have a little better understanding about fusion, but the feelings I had, while I was Aquamarine baffle me. I...can't fully describe the feelings and I don't know...if they were coming from me, Lapis, or from Aquamarine herself. I need more data to make a solid conclusion. Peridot out." Said Peridot.

The green gem sighed with frustration as she decided to go speak with Garnet. The fusion was outside sitting on a bail of hay and Peridot sat down next to her. The two of them sat and watched Amethyst, Lapis, Steven, and Connie playing around the little lake. Finally Garnet spoke.

"You came to ask me about fusion." Said Garnet.

"Did you use your future vision to determine that?" Asked Peridot.

"Not really. I figured you would come to me to talk about it." Said Garnet.

Peridot then began to explain her confusion and feelings about fusion and how it filled her with joy, yet confused her at the same time.

"The first fusion you do is always strange. When I came into being I was both amazed and confused, yet it opened my eyes to this new experience that I wanted to explore. Fusion gave me a new understanding of what I could be and it helped Ruby and Sapphire connect with one another, despite being different in both personality and gem class. The same goes for whenever I fuse with any of the others. A fusion is a great and wonderful experience." Said Garnet.

"I think I understand what your getting at." Said Peridot.

"There's still something bothering you." Said Garnet.

"It's just that, I don't think I'm...a worthy gem to fuse with Lapis. Im the weakest gem here and the only thing I have to offer is my intelligence, which really doesn't help in a battle situation. I know we beat Jasper, but that was mainly because of Lapis's powers. I have no weapons or unique powers to bring into a fusion and I can't bring my limb enhancers into one since their not a part of me. It would be best if Lapis find another gem to fuse with for future battles." Said Peridot.

Garnet starred at Peridot and then put both, her hands of the green gem's shoulders and starred directly at her.

"Don't talk about yourself like that Peridot. You are a worthy gem to fuse with Lapis. You are smart and perhaps you do have the ability to summon a weapon or a unique power. The point is that Homeworld prevented you from trying to figure out either of those things. Pearl learned to summon a weapon of her own and fight, because she stopped letting Homeworld tell what she could and couldn't do. You can do the same as well and a fusion is simply more then a weapon and a warrior. It's about gems coming together to better understand one another."

Garnet took her hands off Peridot's shoulder. Peridot starred at Garnet in awe at what she said. The green gem looked at her hands and then she touched her gemstone. Peridot had never considered she had the ability to summon a weapon, or some unique power of some sort. She had always been studying different things, yet she never took the time to study her own self. Lapis then waved at Peridot from the pool and called her to join her and the others.

"Go to them." Said Garnet.

"Alright and thanks for the talk." Said Peridot with a node before heading towards the others.

As she headed towards the little lake, Peridot made a silent vow to herself that she would figure out if she had a weapon or a unique power. The green gem wanted to be strong and useful, so she could protect her friends and her new home. Peridot grabbed a float and jumped into the little lake with the others, who cheered and laughed. It was indeed a pleasant day for all.

To be continued.


	22. Chapter 22 Watermelon Dream

Crystal Clash

Chapter 22 Watermelon Dream

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

It was a big day for the Crystal Gems. The drill was fully ready to drill down towards the Cluster and take it out. Peridot was a little nervous, because according to her calculations the Cluster would emerge very soon. The green gem decided to tell the other Crystal Gems what to expect, when the Cluster began to emerge, using a chalkboard and drawings. All the Crystal Gems were seated before her, with the exception of Steven and Connie who were resting on a picnic blanket. Peridot took a deep breath and began her presentation.

"Now, when the Cluster beings to emerge to take form, we should expect some minor tremors going through the Earth, the tremors will greatly increase, until the Cluster Finally takes form! Once it takes form the Earth will be destroyed." Said Peridot as she pointed at a picture of what appeared to be a sphere exploding.

The others looked at Peridot gravely, they knew what was at stake and they were willing to do whatever it took to stop the Cluster.

On the picnic blanket Steven had fallen asleep and he was having a strange dream. Steven dreamed he was hiding in a cave, along with a bunch of Watermelon Stevens. The boy could hear a bunch of loud thudding outside the cave, so he edged forward to take a look. On the way there Steven looked down at his body and saw that he was a Watermelon Steven! This was indeed a strange dream. Steven peaked outside the cave and saw what appeared to be two giant rubies stomping around chasing a few Watermelon Stevens and wrecking their village. Then Jasper appeared on top of a hut grinning with glee.

"This is bad!" Thought Steven as he crept out of the cave to try and figure out what Jasper was up to.

Jasper called one of the big rubies over to her and it unfused to reveal five rubies. The orange gem called a ruby that had a gemstone, where it's left eye should be, over to her.

"Listen up you lot. We found Rose Quartz's secret little army and I'm sure her little rebel, will come here any time, so when they show up will gang up on them with a few fusions of our own." Said Jasper.

"Your going to fuse with me?" Asked the ruby with the gemstone for an eye.

"That's right. We're going to fight fusion with fusion." Said Jasper.

Steven was shocked by this news and he accidentally stepped on a stick cracking it. Jasper and the other Homeworld gems turned to look at Steven and he quickly took off running. The other big ruby suddenly appeared in front of Steven, raised it's foot, and brought it stomping down towards him. Steven screamed and woke up in his own body back at the barn, everybody looked at Steven with concern.

"What happened?" Asked Connie.

Steven quickly told the others what he saw. Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst exchanged looks.

"It sounds like Jasper has some friends and they're terrorizing Mask Island. We have to put a stop to that." Said Garnet.

"Wait you can't just leave! The Cluster could start it's merging very soon!" Cried Peridot.

"Then will have to split up. Pearl, Amethyst, and myself will go to Mask Island and stop Jasper and her forces. The rest of you will stop the Cluster and I don't want any of you following us to Mask Island.." Said Garnet.

"Divide and conquer. You can count on us." Said Connie.

The three Crystal Gems took off leaving the others. Steven rubbed his chin in thought.

"What you thinking?" Asked Connie.

"Well Garnet said I couldn't follow her and the others to Mask Island. She didn't say anything about me falling asleep and going into another Watermelon Steven." Said Steven as he laid back on the picnic blanket and began to drift off.

"That's pretty clever." Admitted Connie.

"Thanks." Mumbled Steven, before he finally fell to sleep.

To be continued.


	23. Chapter 23 Fusion Brawl Part 1

Crystal Clash

Chapter 23 Fusion Brawl Part 1

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Crystal Gems arrived on Mask Island and saw the carnage Jasper and her forces had caused. The three gems walked through the wrecked remains of the watermelon village looking for Jasper.

"Well. Well. Look who finally showed up." Said a voice from above.

The Crystal Gems looked up at a cliff to see Jasper and Eyeball looking down at them.

"Surrender Jasper!" Shouted Garnet.

"Me. Surrender? Not likely! You see this time I have you outnumbered and I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Said Jasper with an arrogant smirk.

There was a flash of light from the jungle and Blue Ruby and Yellow Ruby appeared towering over the trees as they marched towards the Crystal Gems. Yellow Ruby was slightly shorter then Blue Ruby, since Eyeball wasn't fused with her teammates, but the fusion was still big and imposing. The Crystal Gems got together to form Alexandrite. The two Ruby fusions were slightly taken aback by the enormous fusion, but they held their ground. Jasper just looked at Alexandrite and grinned.

"Now we're talking! You think you can beat us with your little fusion, well think again!"

Jasper turned to Eyeball and offered her hand to the smaller gem. Eyeball grinned with glee as she took it. Jasper twirled Eyeball around then dunked her. The two grinned as they were enveloped in light and their forms began to merge and take on a new shape. When the light vanished a new fusion stood in Jasper and Eyeball's place. The new fusion was a little shorter then Sardonyx, with Jasper's build. She had slightly redder skin with reddish brown hair shaped into a square and four arms. Jasper's gem was the nose, while Eyeball's was the pupil of the left eye. Alexandrite watched as the new fusion jumped off the cliff and landed before her.

"So what are we supposed to call you?" Asked Alexandrite.

"You can call me Carnelian and I'm going to tear you to pieces and deliver you and those other traitors to Homewold." Said Carnelian with a twisted grin.

"Not going to happen!" Declared Alexandrite.

"Destroy her!" Ordered Carnelian.

Blue Ruby and Yellow Ruby charged at Alexandrite. The big fusion summoned her flail, swung it at Yellow Ruby and wrapped it around her body. Yellow Ruby tried to break free but couldn't. Alexandrite yanked on the flail and sent Yellow Ruby flying at Carnelian, but she dodged the flying fusion and charged at Alexandrite. Carnelian summoned Jasper's crash helmet, before she slammed into Alexandrite and knocked her to the ground. Blue Ruby then arrived on the scene and tried to stomp on Alexandrite's face, but she rolled out of the way and leaped to her feet summoning her hammer in the process. Alexandrite then charged at Blue Ruby and slammed her hammer into the Homeworld fusion's chest sending her flying into the air and crashing into the ground a few hundred yards away. Carnelian charged at Alexandrite again with her helmet, but this time the big fusion was ready for her with her hammer. Alexandrite swung her hammer at the charging Carnelian and the crash helmet and hammer met with a thunderous crash. Carnelian was sent flying into the air, but she managed to do a backflip and land on her feet a few hundred yards away from Alexandrite.

"Not bad, but this fight is far from over." Said Carnelian as she prepared to attack agin.

It was then that Yellow Ruby rejoined the fight by jumping onto Alexandrite's back and grabbing her from behind. Alexandrite let out a startled shout as Yellow Ruby pinned her four upper arms to the side. Carnelian grinned as she charged forward to attack the failed fusion. Realizing she need to quickly take action, Alexandrite spun her two lower arms around and used them to punch Yellow Ruby in the chest, taking the Homeworld fusion by surprise and making her let go. Alexandrite then grabbed Yellow Ruby and hurled her at Carnelian. The two fusions crashed into one another and hit the ground with a thud. Before Alexandrite could attack the two stunned enemies, Blue Ruby came charging at her. Alexandrite summoned her bow and notched an arrow to it. Just when she was about to fire, when Yellow Ruby came to her senses, scrambled to her feet and tackled Alexandrite. The tackle took Alexandrite by surprise and caused her aim to go wild, when she fired. The arrow flew by Blue Ruby and imbedded itself into the rocky wall of the cliffs. Yellow Ruby managed to knock Alexandrite to the ground and Blue joined in and helped Yellow Ruby pin the bigger fusion down. Carnelian got up and looked down at Alexandrite with triumph.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping you a part!" Laughed Carnelian as she reached up to her left eye and pulled a chisel knife.

Carnelian did this three more iMessage and soon each o her arms held a chisel knife. The fusion grinned wickedly as she began to approach the captured Alexandrite. As that was going on a lone Watermelon Steven and a watermelon dog had been watching the entire fight. This particular Watermelon Steven had Steven's consciousness inside it and it was panicking at the sight of Carnelian preparing to attack a captured Alexandrite. The Crystal Gems need help and Steven had an idea how to help them. Steven and the watermelon dog turned and ran towards some caves to get help. The fight was far from over.

To be continued.


	24. Chapter 24 Fusion Brawl Part 2

Crystal Clash

Chapter 24 Fusion Brawl Part 2

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Steven and the watermelon dog ran into a cave that the other Watermelon Stevens were hiding in. Steven watched as the Watermelon Stevens cowered and clung to one another. The plant beings were frightened by the invaders and the fighting going on outside. Steven saw a rock in the middle of the floor and he got on it, so that all the Watermelon Stevens could see him and he began to speak to them. The language of the Watermelon Stevens conceited of grunts, mumbles, and other noises. Steven managed to tell the Watermelon Stevens that they needed to go and help Alexandrite fight the invaders. At first the Watermelon Stevens seemed hesitant, but then an elderly looking Watermelon Steven with a sunhat and staff, with a gourd on it, began to shake it's staff and stamp it on the ground. The other Watermelon Stevens starred at the elder and their hesitation turned into determination as they grabbed spears and shields. Steven smiled as he raced out of the cave with a bunch of Watermelon Stevens behind him.

Back on the beach Alexandrite was still being held down by Yellow Ruby and Blue Ruby, as Carnelian headed towards her with her chisel knives.

"I think I'll shatter the pearl and the runt and I'll allow that ruby and the sapphire to live so they can be punished by Blue Diamond. Once your all dealt with will go after Rose and those other traitors and leave this doomed planet. Yellow Diamond will be pleased and I will finally have my revenge." Said Carnelian as she raised her knives up high.

It was then that Steven pulled out a conch shell and blew into it loudly. The sound of the conch shell got Carnelian's attention as well as Blue Ruby and Yellow Ruby's attention. The Watermelon Stevens then charged out and began throwing spears at Carnelian, which seemed to do no harm and simply amuse the fusion. Carnelian just laughed as she faced the Watermelon Stevens. The Watermelon Stevens then brought out some larger weapons. The weapons were catapults with boulders in them. The catapults were fired and a few boulders hit Carnelian making her shout in pain and stagger back. A well aimed boulder even managed to hit Blue Ruby making her loosen her grip on Alexandrite. A couple dozen Watermelon Stevens came in on hang gliders and dropped onto Carnelian's head and face and began to pound on her. Carnelian yelled in pain as one Watermelon Steven hit her in the eye making her stagger backwards. The fusion wasn't watching where she was going and she tripped on a large rope that a few Watermelon Stevens had brought out, that sent Carnelian crashing to the ground. A bunch of Watermelon Stevens pounced on the fusion and began to pound on her. While that was happening a few of the hang glider Stevens landed on Yellow Ruby's head and face and began to attack her. Yellow Ruby yelled in pain as she let go of Alexandrite.

"Time to turn things around." Said Alexandrite as she used her free hands to punch Blue Ruby off of her and knocked the other fusion to the ground.

Alexandrite stood up and faced Yellow Ruby, who was knocking the last of the Watermelon Stevens off of herself. Blue Ruby stood up to face Alexandrite. Alexandrite looked at the two rubies and summoned to flails. The big fusion whipped both her flails around a ruby and then she slammed the two fusions together, before they crashed to the ground leaning against one another. Alexandrite then brought out her bow and fired a massive light arrow that pierced both fusions and caused them to poof back into a bunch of rubies. The two Ruby Squads laid on the ground moaning and before they could do anything a bunch of Watermelon Stevens jumped on them and held them down.

"That's two down and one to go." Said Alexandrite as she turned to face her final enemy.

Carnelian let out a savage roar of anger as she shot to her feet knocked a bunch of Watermelon Stevens off of herself. The fusion spotted Alexandrite and didn't see any signs of her comrades. Carnelian gritted her teeth in annoyance as she faced the larger fusion.

"This ain't over!" Snarled Carnelian as she summoned her crash helmet.

Carnelian began to spin her body at an incredible speed. Her quick movements sparked and she seemed to turn into a roaring fireball, before she flung herself at Alexandrite. The big fusion took a steady stance and held her arms out as Carnelian collided with her hands. Sparks flew as Carnelian spun against Alexandrite's hands. Alexandrite gave a grunt, before she flexed and sent Carnelian flying into the air above. Carnelian spun around and charged down towards Alexandrite, but she summoned her hammer and slammed it into the onrushing fireball sending her flying back into the air. Alexandrite watched as Carnelian's flames died out and she stopped spinning, the big fusion then pulled out her bow and aimed up at the other fusion.

"Time to separate you." Said Alexandrite as she fired the arrow.

The arrow flew into the air and briefly took on the form of Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst holding hands, before it turned into a beam of pure light. Carnelian saw the attack coming and tired to dodge it, but it was to late. The arrow pierced Carnelian and she exploded into a red cloud. The forms of Jasper and Eyeball fell from the cloud and Alexandrite jumped up and caught the two in her hands. Alexandrite landed on the ground and carefully placed the still forms of Jasper and Eyeball on the ground. Alexandrite unfused and Steven ran up to Pearl and hugged her. Pearl looked at the Watermelon Steven in confusion and then a small smile appeared on her face as she realized who the Watermelon Steven was.

"Is that you in there Steven?" Asked Pearl.

Steven just nodded his head.

"Thank you Steven. Thank you all of you." Said Garnet as she looked at all the Watermelon Stevens.

It was then the entire island began to shake and huge cracks began to open up. A crack opened up beneath Jasper and Eyeball and they fell through it.

"Why is everything shacking?!" Yelled Amethyst.

"It must be the Cluster!" Shouted Pearl.

The three Crystal Gems turned to look at Steven.

"Steven the warp pad was destroyed, there's no way for us to make it back to you and the others in time." Said Garnet.

"It's up to you and the others to stop this." Said Pearl.

"You got this man." Said Amethyst.

Steven's consciousness began to leave the Watermelon Steven and the images began to grow dark and the gems voices became softer.

"We believe in you Steven and...we love you." Said Garnet.

Then everything went black.

To be continued.


	25. Chapter 25 Drilling to the Cluster

Crystal Clash

Chapter 25 Drilling to the Cluster

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

At the barn Steven woke with a start as the ground began to violently shake. Connie, Peridot, Lapis, Cherry, Scarlet, and Lapis were just barely managing to keep their balance as the ground shook. The gems and human each had a freaked out worried look on their faces. Peridot noticed that Steven was awake.

"If you're done just lying there, maybe it's about time that we stop the world from ending! Where are the others?"

"They're stuck on Mask Island. We have to drill without them!" Said Steven as he stood up.

"Ugh! Am I the only one who understands the meaning of teamwork?! Okay, everyone, are you ready to drill down into the planet to depths never before reached by humans to stop the Cluster before it forms and save this world?!" Said Peridot as she stood next to the drill and faced everyone.

"I don't know!" Said Steven looking unsure.

"Hey...we can do this." Said Connie as she put a comforting hand on Steven's shoulder

"I'm going to punch the Cluster in the face!" Declared Cherry as she threw a few practice punches in the air.

"Well your enthusiasm is greatly appreciated, though I doubt your punches will actually do much." Said Peridot as she got into the drill's cockpit.

"I hate being trapped in small places, but I want to help save the Earth." Said Lapis as she got into the drill followed by the others.

It was a bit of a tight fit, but the four gems and two humans managed to squeeze into the cockpit. Peridot started the drill.

"Ready or not, we have a mission." Said Peridot as the drill hit the ground.

"The mission is a go!" Shouted Scarlet as the drill began to drill into the ground and through the earth.

The drill went through the Earth's crust. Peridot said it would take them a couple of hours before they reached the mantle. As they traveled each member of group was feeling a little uncomfortable, both with the tight quarts and the seriousness of the mission.

"It's kinda... freaky down here, huh?" Said Steven breaking the silence.

"Why's that?" Asked Peridot.

"It's just dark, and cramped... Ngah, I can't even, gah, stretch out." Said Steven as she tried to stretch out but couldn't.

"How'd you think you were gonna get everyone in here anyway? I mean it's really tight with just us in here and we're all fairly short." Said Connie.

"I don't know, they'd shrink or something. We didn't have a lot of time to plan." Said Peridot looking a little frustrated.

"So...what is the plan?" Asked Lapis.

"We have a drill. We're going to drill. Get ready - we're about to penetrate the asthenosphere!" Said Peridot.

The drill shuddered as it dug through and entered the asthenosphere. Steven and Connie looked out the window and saw what appeared to be lava.

"Whoa, it's all lava!" Said Steven with awe.

"Lava is what comes out of volcanoes. That's super-heated peridotite." Explained Peridot.

"Peridot...ite?" Asked Steven.

"Yeah. It's made of the same stuff as peridots." Said Peridot with a small smile.

"You were made on Homeworld, right?" Asked Steven.

"Mmhm." Replied Peridot.

"The rest of you were made on Homeworld to?" Asked Connie.

"Yep." Said Lapis.

"Affirmative." Said Scarlet.

"We're Homeworld gems after all." Said Cherry.

"What was it like, when you were first made?" Asked Steven.

"I didn't exist. Then I did. I don't have memories of it, just feelings. I know I can never go back to Homeworld, but it's hard. Not to have some feelings for where you came from." Said Peridot sounding sad.

"I know what you mean. I just remember emerging out of a hole and Blue Diamond standing before me and studying me. I remember feeling a sense of pride and belonging, when I saw Blue Diamond, but then...after my imprisonment I began to see those feelings were just hollow and meaningless." Said Lapis sounding sad herself.

"We came into being the same time as Ruby. The three of us were gathered up along with a bunch of other rubies, we were given numbers and told that we were simply soldiers, who simply existed to serve and fight." Said Scarlet.

"None of us can go back to Homeworld." Said Cherry saying what the other gems were feeling.

Peridot faced Steven, revealing a tear welling in the corner of her left eye. She quickly wiped it off.

"But it's fine! I think I speak for the others, when I say we have something different now, then we did back on Homeworld." Said Peridot.

"What's that?" Asked Connie.

"You know! You... guys. I value all...of you...and I think your all worth protecting." Said Peridot

This made all the others smile a little bit. Then there was a banging from atop the drill that made everyone look up with fear and confusion.

"What's that sound?" Asked Lapis looking a little nervous.

A red hand suddenly appeared and pushed against the glass of the window. Steven and Connie both helped in surprise and pressed back away from the window.

"A gem mutant!" The children both cried.

"Oh yeah time for a smack down." Said Cherry as she pounded her fist together ready for a fight.

More gem mutants suddenly appeared on the drill and began to bang on it.

"They must've buried some prototypes with the cluster." Gasped Peridot.

"They're all over us! They're attacking the drill! What do we do?" Said Steven with a panicked look on his face.

Peridot answered by pressing a button on the panel. A weaponized CCTV camera projected itself from atop the cockpit, knocking a startled mutant off. A Nintendo 64 controller popped out of the panel and Peridot handed it to Steven.

"Pearl didn't think it was necessary,...but I never leave home without a blast cannon." Said Peridot with a smile.

A screen on the panel lit up and showed footage of the gem mutants were displayed on the panel as an aiming guide. Steven controlled the cannon with the N64 controller, and blasted away the gem mutants knocking them off the drill.

"Something doesn't feel right about this." Said Steven as he watched the gem mutants through the screen.

"Then use the D-pad." Suggested Peridot.

"No, it's just... ngah. These things. We can't just leave their gems out there. They're going to form again later. If I could just bubble them, then, they'd be safe." Said Steven.

"Yeah and we don't want any of them to pop up in a hospital or somewhere else full of people." Said Connie.

"I feel liking catching them." Said Cherry.

"C'mon! We've gotta help them." Said Steven.

"There is no helping them. They're too broken. The beings who used to be in those shards are so shattered, they don't know who they are, or what's happening around them. They just seek out other gems, looking for the missing pieces of themselves. Trying to make themselves whole." Said Peridot.

"Hate to say it, but she's right. Unless we had all their pieces or a way to grow back their structure, we can't really help them right now. Besides we have a planet to save." Said Scarlet.

A red gem mutant hand reached out to the camera. Steven blasted it away.

"These early experiments only combine two or three shards. The cluster will be a billion times bigger. An inseparable fusion capable of destroying worlds, starting with this one." Said Peridot looking grave.

Lapis thought about the gem mutant, she fought as Malachite and a shiver went through her body as she thought about a much larger and uglier version of that creature bursting out of the planet. Scarlet and Cherry also shivered at the thought of the Cluster taking form. The drill then hit some very dense rock.

"We've made it." Said Peridot as the drill made it's way through the Rock and into a large chamber.

The drill clung to the celling as everyone starred down at a large mound of multicolor crystals clumped together to form one massive shape. The team had made it to the Cluster.

To be continued.


	26. Chapter 26 The Cluster

Crystal Clash

Chapter 26 The Cluster

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Steven and his friends starred down at the Cluster with both a mixture of awe and horror. The Cluster looked like an enormous sphere made out of different colored gem shards. Peridot had told everyone about the Cluster and what it was made from, but seeing it in person was really something. Steven looked at the Cluster and he began to think of the horror of it's creation. The gem mutant prototypes had all been created from a few gem shards and when ever they took form they were mixed up beings that sounded like they were in pain. The Cluster itself was made out of millions of gem shards. It was horrible to think that a million gems, who had once been Crystal gems had been shattered and had their shards merged into a single giant being for the sole sake of becoming a super weapon.

"This...is wrong. That...thing is a prison for gems." Shuddered Lapis.

"Don't worry, we're going to end this thing." Said Peridot as she worked the controls and got the drill ready to hit the Cluster.

The Cluster and the chamber began to shake.

"What's happening?" Shouted Connie.

White ghostly matter began to ripple and surrounds the Cluster.

"It's too late! It's taking form!" Screamed Peridot with fear.

The white matter began to rise up from the Cluster towards the drill.

"Everyone...I'm sorry I couldn't save any of you or the is the end!" Sobbed Peridot.

Steven and Connie hung onto each other and waited for the end. The thought of all their loved meeting a similar fate, went through the two humans's minds. They would never get a chance to see their parents or friends. They would never get a chance to say goodbye. Lapis and Peridot clung to onto each other. Peridot looked at Lapis sadly.

"I'm sorry about this...Lapis. I failed you and brought you right...to the forming of the Cluster. We're going to die."

"This isn't your fault Peridot. You tried your...hardest to stop this and if I'm going to die, I'm glad to be with someone I care about. It beats being alone...and I enjoyed our time together. I even enjoyed being fused with you." Said Lapis.

"Lapis...I...I...love you." Said Peridot as her cheeks blushed a little.

"I love you to Peridot." Said Lapis as she hugged Peridot closer to her.

"It was an honor fighting alongside you all." Said Scarlet.

"I'm happy to have gotten the chance to meet and know all of you." Said Cherry.

The cockpit shook violently. Steven and the others clung to one another waiting for the end.. White matter rushed upwards, surrounding the drill. The lights flickered, and a bunch of eerie voices cried out from below. After a moment, the matter shaped itself into white hands, which brush past the drill and reside back down to their source. Peridot watched this and a small smile appeared on her face.

"It's still struggling to take its form! This means we still might have time. There's still a chance!"

Peridot reached for the panel and presses some buttons. then she grasped the steering handles to reposition the drill. The drill's mechanical legs climbed through the hole in the ceiling, suspending the drill above the cluster.

"Peridot, I don't think we should hurt the cluster. I don't think it knows what it's doing." Said Steven.

"It doesn't matter if it knows what it's doing. It's still going to do it. It has to be stopped." Said Peridot before she pushed a button on the steering handle.

The drill spun up and its legs jumped down. White hands reach out from the cluster and surround the machine. Everyone screamed as the drill fell through the matter and towards the Cluster. The drill struggled to touch the Cluster's surface against the force of the white matter, but eventually made contact. Steven covered his face, groaning in pain as the drill struggled with the Cluster.

"What? Is the increased vibration causing damage to your head holes?" Asked Peridot as she looked at Steven with concern.

"I don't know!" Cried Steven.

"We're not even piercing the crust yet! I need to increase power! Are you going to be okay?" Said Peridot.

"Yeah, yeah. I think it's just the noise. I think. Keep going." Said Steven.

"Affirmative. Activating triple tip penetration mode!" Said Peridot as she pressed a button.

The drill separated into three separate drills to form a triangular formation. The Cluster's outreached arms retreat. Steven looked down at the cockpit floor breathing hard. He then saw flashing hallucinations of ghoulish faces floating up towards him. The boy gasped in shock gasped in shock. One of the drills broke off. Steven and the others watched the drill ride off from the window.

"Runaway drill!" Shouted Cherry.

Peridot quickly balanced the machine on its two remaining drills.

"There! Just, gotta, keep balance!" Said Peridot as she gritted her teeth.

Steven was trying to keep calm, by looking out the window at the Cluster. He then saw another ghostly face. Its mouth widens in a groan as it rushes towards him. Steven screamed in terror and backpedaled in shock, crashing into Connie and Peridot. A second drill broke off. The drill spun around in unbalance.

"I don't know if it's going to hold!" Cried Peridot as she tried to regain balance.

The force of the spinning machine threw everyone against their seats. Steven griped his head and stomach, gritting his teeth in pain.

"I don't understand what's happening! Argh!" Cried Steven.

"What's wrong?!" Cried Connie with concern.

"I don't know!" Screamed Steven.

Steven's gem began to glow. The boy sat upright in pain, panting heavily. Then he fell back against his seat and passed out.

"Steven! Steven!" Cried Connie as she grabbed Steven by the shoulders and shook him a little.

Steven just laid there unresponsive. Connie and the others starred at Steven in horror. Was this a gem thing? Connie wished that Garnet and Pearl, were with them, they always knew what to do. The young girl looked away from Steven and at the Cluster outside. Was it responsible for Steven's condition somehow? Peridot had managed to regain control of the drill, but it was doing very little against the Cluster. Connie then glanced down at Rose's sword. Pearl had told her that the sword was capable of piercing a gem's form and making it retreat into it's gem, could the sword work on the Cluster and keep it from forming. But what chance did the sword have of piercing the Cluster?

"Please wake up Steven." Whispered Connie as she looked down at her friend.

Steven found himself floating through darkness. He called to his friends, but he got no response from any of them. Then he found himself surrounded by what appeared to be a starry sky and he began to here several voices talking that seemed to be coming from the stars.

"Must... Have to... Want to... Need to... Have to...Who...are we...What...are...we...Where are we...Need...to...Must..."

Steven floated closer to the stars and realized that they were gem shards.

"Want to... Need to... Want to...Must..." Said the gem shards.

A gem shard floated past Steven. Steven could hear a small broken voice from at it glowed and pulsed.

"...want to...need to..." Whispered the shard.

"You... want to? Want to what?" Asked Steven.

A strong light suddenly emitted from the shards surrounding Steven and the voices of the shards began to cry out as they shouted a single word.

"FORM!"

"Please! Stop!" Cried Steven as he covered his ears.

The light subsided and the voices calmed down. Steven removed his hands from his ears as he studied the shards and began to realize where he was and who he was speaking to.

"Your the gem shards that make up the Cluster the Cluster! I'm talking to the cluster?! But... how did I get inside your brain? Brains?" Said Steven looking confused.

"Have to... Want to... Need to... Must!" Said the gem shards as they began to glow brightly.

"Wait! Please don't take form!" Begged Steven.

The light dimmed and the gem shards began to chant aggressively. They had no idea who the strange being was, but they didn't like the idea of someone trying to prevent them from taking form.

"Form! Form! Form! Form! Want form! Want form! Form!"

Steven covered his ears and waited for the chanting to calm down.

"Maybe instead of forming you could do something else?" Asked Steven as he uncovered his ears.

Light emitted from the Cluster as the gem shards cried out.

"FORM!"

"Boy, you've sure got the one-trackiest mind I ever met." Said Steven as he rubbed his head.

The boy was confused about this situation, he had no idea how he got into the Cluster's mind, but he needed to convince the gem shards not to take form.

"Need form! To be whole." Said the gem shards

"Whole?" Asked Steven.

Steven then took notice of the gem shards that floated around him and he began to slowly understand what the Cluster wanted.

"You're shards. You just wanna find the rest of your gems. But forming won't help you find the rest of yourselves. You'll just destroy the Earth!" Said Steven waving his arms around.

"No. No, no. No! No." Screamed a bunch of the gem shards.

"Destroy...Earth? Taking...form...bad...but...need to be whole. Must be whole...Must find pieces." Said another group of shards.

The shards then began to whisper crazily among themselves. They wanted to find the rest of their gems and be made whole. Steven need to calm them down.

"But if you wanna find other gems, there's so many of you right here! Look." Said Steven as he pushed a green and orange shard close to each other.

"Have to..." Said the orange shard

"Want to..." Said the blue shard.

"See? You already have so much to talk about." Said Steven with a smile.

The gem shards's voices raise in commotion as they begin to speak to each other. Bubbles of light surrounded Steven as he smiled. For so long the gem shards had only thought about one thing and that was taking form to find their missing pieces so they could be made whole. The gem shards had never consider talking to one another, until now and once they did the veil of loneliness and pain they had once felt began to fade away.

"Hi! Oh, hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Oh, hi!" Said the gem shards to one another as bubbles of light formed around them and they were soon engulfed in light.

"This is great! You don't even need to form. You can just stay here!" Said Steven.

"Want to stay." Said the gem shards.

Links began to form between bubbles of light. The light suddenly subsided momentarily, then returned followed by cries of anguish.

"Can't stop! Going to form! Can't stop! Going to form! Help! Help! Help!" Cried the gem shards.

"It's okay. If I just bubble you, you won't have to come out. It'll keep you safe. Here, look, like this!" As he bubbled a shard near him.

The gem shards continued to scream in anguish as Steven went about desperately trying to bubble them all.

"I can bubble you! I can bubble you! I can bubble you! Ah. Well, that's five. Out of... oh jeez. I'm sorry! I can't do it alone!" Cried Steven as he realized he couldn't bubble them all.

The bubbles of light pulsed around Steven, pushing him back. Steven started to float away from the gem shards. He grunted, reaching out to the light, when he woke up, to find himself in the drilling machine with Connie and the others looking down at him.

"Steven! Wake up!" Cried Connie.

Steven came to his senses and woke up.

"It doesn't wanna form!" Exclaimed Steven.

"What?" Asked Peridot.

"We gotta put it in a bubble!" Said Steven.

"Bubble that?! Hah, there's no way!" Said Scarlet.

"Wait look!" Shouted Lapis as she pointed at the Cluster.

Everybody looked and gasped. Bubbles could be seen forming on the Cluster's surface.

"They're bubbling each other!" Gasped Steven.

"But...how? Why?" Asked Peridot looking confused.

"Well if their bubbled that means they can't take...form, which means the Earth will be saved." Said Connie looking at the Cluster with her eyes wide.

Steven bent down on one knee and placed his hands on the cockpit floor.

"I've got you. You've got this. We've all got each other!" Declared Steven as he focused on helping the Cluster bubble itself.

Steven encased the Cluster in a huge pink bubble. Peridot got the drill to climb back up to the hole in the chamber celling and began to climb back up to the surface. Connie and the others cheered for Steven and congratulated on what he did. Steven blushed and he began to explain his little journey into the Cluster's mind. The boy cast one last glance at the bubbled Cluster.

"Thank you for your help. You may be shards, but your still Crystal Gems to me. Your heroes, who saved the Earth." Said Steven with a faint smile as the drill continued up the hole and the Cluster vanished from sight.

To be continued.


	27. Chapter 27 Cluster Aftermath

Crystal Clash

Chapter 27 Cluster Aftermath

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

While Steven and his little group had been heading down to the Cluster, Garnet and her team had remained on Mask Island. The island shocked and quacked and the waves began to pound on the beach from the shacking. Garnet and the other evacuated the Watermelon Stevens and captured rubies to higher ground.

"This is it! This is the end! We're going to die!" Cried Leggy.

"Shut your wining solider. If we're going to die then die with some dignity. We may die, but these traitors will meet the same end as us." Said Doc.

"We could always take the Roaming Eye and escape." Said Naval.

"Shut up! Don't say that in front of the enemy!" Shouted Fore.

The Crystal Gems looked at one another.

"I'll go look for it." Said Amethyst before she jumped down towards the jungle.

"She'll never find it." Said Doc with a smirk.

Several minutes later Amethyst reappeared carrying the Roaming Eye over her head and grinning. The rubies let out frustrated moans of defeat. The island continued to shake for another hour or so and then the shacking just stopped and the sea went calm. The rubies were baffled by this and Garnet and the Crystal Gems smiled at one another.

"Steven and the others did it!" Cheered Amethyst.

"That's our Steven." Said Garnet.

"So now that the Cluster has been dealt with, what should we do about these rubies?" Asked Pearl.

The Crystal Gems turned to the rubies. The rubies, with the exception of Doc and Fore starred at the Crystal Gems with fear.

"You'll get nothing out of us!" Declared Doc.

"Yeah! Will all shatter, before we give you anything traitors!" Shouted Fore.

Garnet stepped forward to address the rubies.

"Listen up. The Cluster has been stopped and your leader Jasper has been defeated. You have been defeated, by us and are now our prisoners. Your fate hasn't been decided yet and you shall remain in your current forms, but if any of you attempt to attack or fuse, we will force you into your gem and bubble you! Is that understood?"

The rubies all reluctantly nodded. Now the gems just needed to get off the island. Amethyst went about binding the rubies hands with her whips and then she and the other Crystal Gems fused to form Alexandrite. The giant fusion picked up the rubies and the Roaming Eye and headed into the sea with her captives, marching towards the direction of the mainland.

On the ocean floor, Jasper and Eyeball laid. The two gems slowly recovered and came to their senses as the Earth shook. The Cluster was taking form. Jasper gritted her teeth as she and Eyeball waited for the end, but nothing happened. Both gems were baffled by this, but then Jasper realized what happened. Rose had somehow stopped the Cluster. At first Jasper was furious, but then she felt a little relieved. The Cluster might have been stopped, but that meant Jasper wouldn't die from it taking form. This may have ruined Homeworld's plans, but this gave Jasper an opportunity to take the Earth back and present it to the Diamond Authority. It wasn't going to be easy, but Jasper was determine to conquer the planet. Jasper signaled to Eyeball to follow her. The gems needed to reach land so they could communicate and plan their next move. Gems didn't need to breath, but the water would make it hard to talk to one another. After several hours of walking, the gems finally reached shore and got out of the ocean.

"So what's the plan Commander Jasper?" Asked Eyeball.

"First we're going to set up our headquarters in the Beta Kindergarten. Then you and me are going to do a little hunting." Said Jasper.

"Hunting for what?" Asked Eyeball.

"Before I came back to this planet I did a little research. There are several fusion experiments and there's a race of gems that were hit by a super weapon of the Diamond Authority that caused them to change and become beast. I want to capture these experiments and beast and turn them into an army, we can use to deal with Rose and her forces and conquer this planet, so we can present it to the Diamond Authority and turn it into what it was supposed to be." Said Jasper.

"Your a leader with vision!" Praised Eyeball.

Jasper just smirked at the compliment and turned to walk away with Eyeball right behind her.

"Celebrate your victory Rose, but this is far from over. I'm going to destroy you and take this planet." Vowed Jasper.

To be continued.


	28. Chapter 28 Fun Day

Crystal Clash

Chapter 28 Fun Day

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Crystal Gems returned to the barn with their captives and they hugged and congratulated Steven and the others for stopping the Cluster. Steven explained that he bubbled the Cluster, which shocked the Garnet and the others. It was an amazing feat and the gems were proud of Steven. In the days that followed Steven, Connie, and the Crystal Gems packed up to leave the barn. Peridot, Lapis, Cherry, and Scarlet however wished to stay and live at the barn calling it their new home/headquarters. Steven and the others said goodbye, but promised to visit the other gems.

The team returned to the Temple and the Ruby Squads were placed into a large chamber to contain them, until the gems figured out a way to change their views about Earth and the Rebellion.

As the days went by, Steven learned that he had the power to levitate and control his gravity and Greg got a cheek from his old manager for ten million dollars. Then one day Steven and Amethyst felt like inviting the barn gems over for a special day of fun. Steven also wanted to present Peridot with a gift. The group was gathered inside the beach house, where Steven presented Peridot with a present.

"Special delivery!" Said Steven as he gave a wrapped box to Peridot.

"Oh. Wow. Thanks." Said Peridot as she took the present and began to tear the wrapping off.

Soon all the wrapping paper was torn off to reveal a tablet.

"It's a... a rectangle." Said Peridot as she tried to sound excited and appreciative.

"And a tablet!" Said Steven as he reached over and turned the tablet on.

Peridot starred at the screen with interest.

"My dad bought it, but he decided he didn't need it. He said something about oversaturation of media being a plague to one's mind, so I thought you might like it. Here." Said Steven as he began to demonstrate what the tablet did.

Peridot was awe-struck with the tablet as Steven demonstrates what it did.

"You can use your fingers to work it." Explained Steven.

"Like my finger screens!" Said Peridot excitedly as she took the tablet and began to scroll through the apps.

"But now you have the whole worldwide web to hang out on." Said Steve.

"Worldwide? Ha! I have the ability to search and retrieve data from across multiple star systems." Said Peridot with pride.

"Hmm, impressive. But I can do you one better. TubeTube." Said Steven as he clicked the Tube Tube app and pulled up a cat video.

"Why was this documented?" Asked Peridot as she starred at the video.

"You can log your thoughts on the internet, too. You just have to keep it under 140 characters." Explained Steven.

"That's so many people!" Gasped Peridot.

Peridot continued to watch the cat video and the other barn gems joined in on the viewing curious about the video.

"I can make you an account so you can start logging as soon as you want." Said Steven.

"I really, really like this, but it's a shame it doesn't come attached to your body. Oh wait!" Said Peridot as she ran to the closet inside the stairs and began to look through it grabbing some shoes that belonged to Steven and took the Velcro off of them.

"I'm gonna leave the profile stuff blank for you to fill in later. There." Said Steven as he pulled up the profile page and then turned the screen off.

Peridot then snatched the tablet out of Steven's hands and then put some tape with some Velcro on the back of the tablet.

"Behold! My innovation!" Declared Peridot as she began to dramatically attached the tablet to a piece of Velcro on her arm.

"Neat!" Said Cherry.

CHA-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-CHA-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha. Haaaaa! Shing! Shing! Gwaaaaaaa! SHING, SHING! ... I've harnessed the power of your interlocking fabric strips." Declared Peridot as she posed dramatically with the tablet on her arm.

"Good thing I grew out of those shoes." Chuckled Steven.

"Your look like you're having fun." Said Amethyst

"Oh, Amethyst. What do you think?" Said Peridot as she indicated the tablet strapped to her arm.

"You look like a square." Said Amethyst.

"It's a rectangle." Said Peridot

"Heh, truth. Anyway, you all ready to go or what?" Said Amethyst.

"Go?" Asked Peridot.

"Where are we going?" Asked Lapis.

"Yeah. Amethyst and I were gonna go out, and we wanted you all to come, too." Said Steven.

"Hang out? Oh, yeah. That's a friend thing to do. So, where are we hanging out, friends?" Said Peridot.

"Oh you'll see. We're taking you some place fun, it'll be real cool Earth experience for you." Said Amethyst.

The little group headed out and headed towards Beach City Funland.

"Welcome to Funland!" Said Steven with a grin.

"You brought me to a sign!" Said Peridot trying to sound excited.

"It's a nice looking sign." Added Cherry.

"Nah, nah. You got to go inside." Said Amethyst.

The group watch a roller coaster ride by with people screaming.

"A speed pattern transportation circuit." Said Peridot with a chuckle.

"And a roller coaster." Said Steven.

"You've got to do the most fun thing in Funland first." Said Amethyst pointing at the roller coaster.

"Hmm. Bold. Let's follow this logic!" Said Peridot looking a little daring.

"Your the expert Amethyst, lead the way." Said Lapis.

The little group headed towards the roller coaster ride to get tickets.

"Three, please." Said Steven as he looked to see Mr. Smiley behind the booth.

"Sure. We got some new rules, first." Said Mr Smiley as he pulled out a hight measuring sign to measure everyone to see is they were tall enough for the ride.

Lapis was tall enough for the ride, but the others weren't. When Mr. Smiley reached Peridot it seemed like she was tall enough because of her hair, but Mr. Smiley just pressed down on it to see Peridot's hight, which was to small. Peridot growled with frustration and shook Mr. Smiley off, which only amused Mr. Smiley.

"Ha-ha! Sorry, guys. Looks like most of this squad has some growing to do before you can ride." Said Mr. Smiley.

"I do not have to grow. This height is indicative of my rarity and importance. I demand entry, you CLOD!" Shouted Peridot

"You kids want another lifetime ban?" Asked Mr Smiley.

"No thanks, Mr. Smiley." Said Steven.

"Yeahs don't feel like riding right now." Said Lapis feeling a little guilty since she was the only one tall enough to be able to ride on the ride.

"Shorty Squad out." Said Amethyst.

The group left the roller coaster a little bummed out.

"Well, that stinks." Said an annoyed Amethyst as she picked her nose.

"We'll just have to maintain a healthy lifestyle in hopes we grow before the end of the season." Said Steven.

"Ugh. Of course. Let's just grow." Said Amethyst as she slapped her forehead.

The others watched as Amethyst used her shapeshifting powers to become taller.

"Shape-shifting!" Cheered Steven as he used his own shapeshifting powers to make his legs grow longer.

"Hmm." Said Peridot as she stiffened and began to grunt and groan.

"Uh, Peridot? Asked Steven looking concerned.

"Uh, I... I must be a little rusty. Why don't you the rest of just go?" Said Peridot as she relaxed.

"Aw, what?" Said Steven.

"What?" Said Peridot.

"You sure?" Asked Amethyst.

"Sure I'm sure. I can just look up what a roller coaster feels like. Just hurry up and go so you can hurry up and come back." Said Peridot.

The others looked unsure. Cherry and Scarlet fused to form Big Ruby, so they could get on the ride. Lapis starred at the fusion and then turned to Peridot.

"You and I can fuse, so we can both get on the ride." Said Lapis.

"That seems highly wasteful of a fusion." Said Peridot looking a little uneasy.

"Ok...why don't I fly back to the barn and get your limb enhancers." Said Lapis as she began to summon her wings.

"No there's no need for that. I appreciate it, but you should go and have fun. I'll just explore the capabilities of my tablet." Said Peridot as she held up her tablet.

"Alright. If that's what you want to do then I'm fine with it." Said Lapis she and the others headed for the roller coaster.

The group passed the measurement test and were eligible to ride the roller coaster. They had a lot of fun, while Peridot watched from below. Soon the ride was over and Steven and the others headed back to Peridot.

"So good!" Cheered Amethyst.

'What next? What next?" Asked Steven.

"Yes! What next that doesn't have a height restriction?" Said Peridot as she rejoined the group.

"Uh, there!" Said Amethyst as she pointed at the house of mirrors.

The group headed over to the House of Mirrors. Steven and Amethyst laugh at their own reflections and began shape-shifting to get different images. Peridot watched Steven and Amethyst shape shift with a bit of annoyance. They group soon exited the House of Mirrors for another area to go to.

"Ha, this place is fun." Said Amethyst.

"Yeah! It totally does live up to its name!" Said Steven.

Peridot began to use the Google search app. The green gem Googled the words "am I having fun?" which popped up with the definition widget for "fun", which just made Peridot sigh.

"Let's see who can eat the most chili dogs before we go on the Tilt-a-Whirl." Declared Amethyst.

As they walked, Peridot stopped at a "RING SOME LOSE SOME" and looked at the alien figures that could be won. Peridot starred at a big green alien plush toy with awe.

"Steven, Amethyst! Look at this being! Its large head, swollen with thoughts! Those compassionate eyes. It understands. I need it. NOW!" Said Peridot as she pointed at the toy.

"Peridot, that's a prize. You have to win it first." Explained Steven as he rang a bell on the counter.

Mr. Smily came running over and climbed over the counter to stand before the group.

"Hey there, Steven." Breathed Mr. Smiley as he wiped his brow.

"Mr. Smiley, you're working the ring toss, too?" Asked Steven.

"Yeah. You can say we're a little fun-derstaffed." Said Mr. Smiley

"I get it." Said Steven with a chuckle.

"I'm glad you seeing the humor in it, Steven, because I haven't seen a bed in six days!" Said Mr. Smiley as his right eye twitched a little.

"Oh." Said Steven with a nervous chuckle as Mr. Smiley put some rings on the table.

Peridot grabbed a ring and threw it at the bottles, but misses and hitting anything.

"I win!" Said Peridot.

"Um, well..." Said Steven as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You have to land the rings first, broski! Shorty Squad throw!" Said Amethyst as she grabbed a ring.

The others grabbed rings and began throwing them at the bottles, to no avail, and to Mr. Smiley's boredom.

"Okay, last chance. We got this." Said Amethyst as she, Steven, and Peridot each grabbed the last of the rings.

The trio threw their rings in unison, which all miss to Mr. Smiley's pleasure from the trio's displeasure.

"This biz is rigged!" Complained Amethyst.

"This game cheats." Agreed Lapis.

"I didn't save Earth for this." Grumbled Peridot.

"Sorry, Peridot." Apologized Steven.

"Hmm. No. We're gonna get you that prize. Hey, Mr. Smiley. Is that Onion trying to light the roller coaster on fire?" Said Amethyst as she pointed at the roller coaster.

"I'm not falling for that one again." Said Mr. Smiley, but he cast a glance over at the roller coaster anyway.

Near the roller coaster, was Onion who was holding two cotton candy cones on fire.

"No! I'm still paying off the last lawsuit!" Cried Mr. Smiley as he ran off to deal with Onion.

"Heh, good old Onion." Said Amethyst before she stretched her arm to drop to drop the ring on one of the bottlenecks successfully.

"All this running around. I'm not even in a union." Breathed Mr. Smiley as he returned to stand behind the counter.

"Yo, Mr. S. While you were gone, Peri got a ring." Said Amethyst.

"I did?" Asked Peridot looking a little confused.

"We're lying." Whispered Amethyst.

"Oh, uh, yes, I did land the ring. I also do not steal Steven's clothes when he's not looking." Said Peridot with a smile.

"What?" Asked Steven.

"Huh. Would you look at that? And I thought this thing was rigged. Here you go, kid." Said Mr. Smiley as he reached for a prize.

Peridot closed her eyes and opened her arms for a big alien figure, but Mr. Smiley gave her an alien finger puppet instead. The green gem slowly opened her eyes and looked at the tiny alien, still smiling.

"It's a little sister." Said Mr. Smiley with a laugh.

"Um, excuse me, but you're wrong. I'm supposed to win that one." Pointing at the big alien toy.

"You mean the big guy? Sorry. That one's 10 rings." Said Mr. Smiley.

Peridot was upset from the explanation. It was hard to get one ring on to a bottle, doing ten was just impossible! The group left the game as Peridot wore her tiny finger puppet looking a little depressed.

"That toy you won is really cool, Peridot." Said Steven trying to cheer Peridot up.

"You mean that Amethyst won with shape-shifting. Maybe they should call it shape-shift land because it's a land where you go to shape-shift." Said Peridot looking a little annoyed.

"What's wrong with shape-shifting, bro?" Asked Amethyst.

"You mean besides being an insult to your intended form?" Grumbled Peridot.

"Okay, what's really wrong with it?" Asked Amethyst.

"I can't do it... at all." Said Peridot looking a little shameful and embarrassed.

"Well I can't shape-shift either." Said Lapis trying to comfort her friend.

"We can't shape-shift either." Said Scarlet.

"It's true. We can only get bigger if we fuse and that's about it." Said Cherry.

"Well, we can help you try and get you to shape-shift." Said Steven.

"That...may be true, but you all have other unique abilities. Lapis can fly and bend water to her will and Scarlet and Cherry are both incredibly durable and have the ability to increase their body temperature. I don't have any special powers." Said Peridot

"What?" Asked Peridot.

"I didn't ever think I could use my powers, either, but then the Gems helped me out. We can help you, too." Said Steven.

"Yeah, man We'll give you the shape-shifting lowdown. Shorty Squad style." Said Amethyst as she grabbed Peridot and gave her a noogie.

The group headed down to the beach, where Steven and Amethyst performed various shape-shifting preparations before undergoing transformation. The first thing they did was extend their tongue to their elbow. Peridot tried, but failed. The next thing they did, was have Amethyst turn into a cat and Steven made a cat finger which quickly startled him and he quickly went into the ocean to deal with the cat finger. Peridot just watched Steven and Amethyst and sent out cheeps on her tablet laughing a little. The third thing they did was have Amethyst turn into a ball and Steven extending his arms to catch her. Steven caught Amethyst and threw her onto the ground to make the purple ball bounce at Peridot. Peridot clumsily raised her arms, but failed to catch Amethyst and got a direct hit in the face which knocked her to the ground face first. The others gathered around the green gem.

"Uh, okay. Maybe we just have to activate it manually. You grab her feet. I'll grab the arms." Said Amethyst as she grabbed Peridot's arms.

"Okay." Said Steven as he grabbed Peridot's legs.

"Ready? Pull." Said Amethyst as she and Steven began to pull on Peridot's limbs.

Steven and Amethyst grunted in unison as they pulled with all their might. Peridot moaned in pain from the pulling. Lapis, Cherry, and Scarlet watched on with mixed looks of concern.

"Is it working?" Asked Steven.

"Ow." Groaned Peridot.

"I think so. Pull harder!" Said Amethyst.

"I...really don't think this is working." Said Lapis.

"Ow." Groaned Peridot.

"I think I just heard a crack." Said Steven.

"Ow." Groaned Peridot.

"That's her powers opening, Steven. Keep pulling!" Said Amethyst.

"Ow, ow, ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! Drop me now!" Cried Peridot.

Steven and Amethyst dropped Peridot and she landed face first in the sand.

"This isn't going to work." Said Peridot in defeat as she pulled herself up.

"Maybe if we keep trying..." Said Steven.

"No." Said Peridot as she walked to the shore of the beach.

"Your giving up. You might not have shape-shifting powers, but you might have some other kind of power or skill. We just have to figure out what it is." Said Lapis.

"My lack of skill is an objective fact. I'm an Era-2 Peridot. I am new. Resources are dwindling on Homeworld. They can't make Gems like they used to. That's why they give Era-2 Peridots technological enhancements because we... don't have powers." Said Peridot as she looked down at the ground and then she went to messing with her tablet.

"Per, I'mma be really real with you for a sec. This whole time we've been here, you've just been focusing on what you can't do. Of course you're not having any fun. You think that all you are is who you could be, but we don't hang out with you because of who you could be. We like you." Said Amethyst.

"She's right you know. Your the smartest gem I know Peridot and I enjoy being with you." Said Lapis.

"You built a robot and a drill that took us to the Cluster. You think anyone could do that? No because your smart and your brave" Said Scarlet.

Peridot seemed to be ignoring the others as she messed with her tablet.

"I know you just heard us. Say something!" Said Amethyst.

Peridot continued to ignore Amethyst and messed with her tablet. The green gem was typing "CLODS" repeatedly in cheep.

"Stop playing with that thing. Ugh. Gimme that!" Said Amethyst as she yanked the tablet away from Peridot.

"NO!" Cried Peridot.

"You don't need it!" Said Amethyst as she prepared to toss the tablet into the ocean.

"You don't know that!" Cried Peridot

"Yes... I... Do!" Said Amethyst.

"Wait! Wait-wait-wait-wai-w-w-w-wait!" Wailed Peridot as she tried to grab the tablet from Amethyst, but failed.

Amethyst threw the tablet at the ocean. Lapis's eyes went wide as she quickly raised her arms up ready to use her powers to make the ocean move backwards to keep the tablet from getting wet.

"NO! IT'S ALL THAT I AM!" Screamed Peridot as she pointed her hands at the tablet and closed her eyes expecting to hear the device make a splash or crashing noise.

After a few seconds of hearing nothing, Peridot opened her eyes in confusion and notice that the tablet was hovering in mid-air above the ocean. Steven and the others starred at Peridot in shock and awe.

"Peridot. You have metal powers!" Exclaimed Steven.

"Dude." Said Amethyst.

"Well...that's...something. Also don't do that again Amethyst." Said Lapis as she gave Amethyst a look of disapproval.

"I...was only trying to help." Muttered Amethyst.

"I...know, but that thing was important to Peridot and you almost destroyed it." Said Lapis.

"I know. Per, I'm sorry for throwing your tablet." Said Amethyst.

"That's alright...I know you were trying to help, though you methods were a bit extreme. The device appears to be undamaged and I discovered my power thanks to you." Said Peridot as she waved right arm backwards making the tablet come back to her, until it was back in her hands.

"Do you know what this means? You can open really tight jars. You can remove staples without a staple remover. You can open doors without having to touch them after you wash your hands." Said Steven.

"No! I know exactly what I can do." Said Peridot with a grin.

The group returned to the "RING SOME LOSE SOME" game in Funland to go another round of ring tossing. Peridot used her new power to levitate the rings, while Mr. Smiley was sleeping. Soon ten rings were on ten bottlenecks.

"10! That's 10!" Declared Peridot as she woke Mr. Smiley.

"Wah! That's 10, alright! Well, I guess you won fair and square, or fair and your head looks like a triangle. Here you go, kid." Said Mr. Smiley as he grabbed the big alien and handed it to Peridot.

Peridot hugged the toy with joy.

"Hehe, You did it, Peridot." Said Steven.

"Give it up for Pea-Pod!" Cheered Amethyst

"No, give it up for the Shorty Squad." Said Peridot.

The group hung around Funland for a couple of more hours and Steven showed Peridot how to take pictures with the tablet. Peridot took many pictures of her and the others and a few with her prize. Soon the sun began to set and the barn gems decided to head back to the barn. It had indeed been a fun day for the Crystal Gems that day.

To be continued.


	29. Chapter 29 Power Training

Crystal Clash

Chapter 29 Power Training

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

At the barn, Peridot was practicing using her new power. The green gem first practiced levitating her tablet then she practiced on some heavier objects. Peridot levitated a wrench, a bucket, and a toolbox. Feeling confident, Peridot went on to much larger objects. The first big object Peridot tried to lift with her powers was her Peribot. The robot shook and rattled a bit, but only lifted about an inch off the ground. Peridot let a frustrated grunt as she tried again and agin to move the robot with no success. The green gem's attempts at moving the robot attracted Lapis, Cherry, and Scarlet. The three gems watched Peridot, who seemed to grow more frustrated at every failed attempt.

"Aaaaa! I can't do it!" Shouted a frustrated Peridot.

"Hey it's ok if you can't move something that big with your powers yet. You just learned them so you don't have a good feel on them yet." Said Lapis.

"But I need to be able to do this! What good are my powers to the team if I can't move large heavy objects?" Said Peridot.

"Let's start out small. There's more to your powers then simply lifting metal objects. There're other uses for them and I'll help you figure them out." Said Lapis.

"You will?" Asked Peridot.

"Of course I will, we're friends after all and believe it or not I wasn't always able to move large amounts of water or create water duplicates of others. I experimented with my powers, until I figured out what I could do with them and that's what we're going to do with you." Said Lapis.

"Alright then. Let the experimentation commence!" Said Peridot with determination.

A few minutes later the barn gems were standing before a fence. Cherry and Scarlet were putting a bunch of empty cans on the fence to use as targets. Lapis had a bucket of water by her feet and Peridot had a toolbox by her feet. The rubies finished putting cans on the fence and gave the other gems a thumbs up.

"Alright let's practice using you powers to takeout targets. I'll go first." Said Lapis as she levitated the water out of the bucket.

The blue gem formed three water balls from the water and hurled them at the cans on the fence. The water balls hit the cans and knocked them down. Scarlet and Cherry cheered and clapped for Lapis.

"Alright this should be simple enough. It'll just be like using the cannon on my limb enhancers." Said Peridot as she levitated some screwdrivers out of the toolbox.

Peridot looked at the cans and hurled the screwdrivers at them. The tools missed the cans and landed on the other side of the fence. The green gem flushed with embarrassment and gritted her teeth a little in frustration.

"Don't feel bad about missing for the first time." Said Lapis.

"But I don't understand! I'm normally a good shot." Said Peridot looking confused.

"That may be true with the cannon on your limb enhancers, but remember this is different. Your aiming with both your mind and your hands. You just have to focus a bit differently. Think about that ring game we played at Funland." Said Lapis.

"Ok. Just have to focus." Said Peridot as she took a deep breath and levitated some hammers out of the toolbox.

The green gem then looked at the cans and focused on them, before she hurled the hammers at them. The hammers struck the cans knocking them down from the fence. Lapis, Scarlet, and Cherry cheered for Peridot who smiled with confidence.

The next thing the gems did was go over to a pile of scrap metal.

"Let's see if you can bend metal with your powers." Said Lapis.

Peridot found a thin rectangle piece of metal and levitated out of the pile. The piece of metal floated in the air and Peridot focused on the bottom half of it. The green gem concentrated, clenched her fist, and brought it close to herself. The edge of the metal's bottom crumbled. Peridot moved her fist to the right and the metal that was crumpled shifted and curved to the right. Peridot smiled as she shifted and shaped the metal into a crude L shape. Lapis starred at the L and her cheeks flushed slightly as she let out a small laugh.

"You did it Peridot. Your becoming a natural with your powers." Said Lapis.

"Thanks. Your a really good teacher." Said Peridot.

After finishing that. Peridot went back to her Peribot and attempted to move it again with her powers. After a few seconds of concentrating the robot levitated a few feet into the air. Peridot smiled at her accomplishment and put the robot back on the ground. Later that night Peridot went up to the barn roof to find Lapis gazing up at the stars.

"Mind if I join you?" Asked Peridot.

"Don't mind at all." Said Lapis as she patted the spot next to her.

Peridot sat next to Lapis and they both starred at the stars together.

"I see your looking at Homeworld's galaxy. Do you still miss it?" Said Peridot.

"I do, but not as much as I used to, when I was trapped in the mirror. Thinking back now, everything on Homeworld was so controlling. I just waited around in Blue Diamond's court waiting to be assigned a task and having to agree with everything Blue Diamond said. There's no real freedom on Homeworld like there is on Earth." Said Lapis.

"I know what you mean. Here I actually feel like I'm living and be an individual. I discovered I have this incredible power and I found something's to care about. You, Steven, and the others care about me and I...care about all of you. I...love you all." Said Peridot.

"I love you to Peridot." Said Lapis as she wrapped an arm around Peridot and gently pressed her body against hers.

Peridot wrapped an arm around Lapis's waist and pressed her own body against hers, the two gems just leaned against one another as they gazed at the stars above feeling safe and happy in each other's presence.

To be continued.


	30. Chapter 30 Back Home

Crystal Clash

Chapter 30 Back Home

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

On another part of the Earth, Jasper and Eyeball were traveling through a desert, when they saw a large canyon with injectors around it. The two gems quickened their pace and eventually made it to the canyon. They had arrived at the Beta Kindergarten. Jasper explored her former home with Eyeball right behind her. The place seemed to be untouched by Rose and her forces for quit some time. The Beta Kindergarten would be excellent to use as a base and secretly build up an army to fight the rebels.

"Whoa look at the size at that hole!" Exclaimed Eyeball as she pointed at one hole that was larger then the other holes.

"That is my hole." Said Jasper with pride as she smirked.

"You must have been the best gem that came out of this place." Said Eyeball.

"I was one of the first elite to merge from here and fight against the rebels during the war. I served under Pink Diamond." Said Jasper.

"The one...who got shattered by Rose?" Asked Eyeball.

"Yes. This planet would have been a great colony under Pink Diamond's rule. But then Rose and her rebels ruined everything." Said Jasper as she clenched her fist.

Jasper went over to study a down injector. The orange gem ripped a long piece of metal off of the machine and walked over to one of the holes stapling it into the front of the mouth. Jasper did this couple more time with some other pieces of metal, until she had created a makeshift cell. It wasn't fancy, but it would do the job of holding a being inside. The orange gem studied the canyon walls and decided she needed to dig a few more holes into them.

"Mark my words Rose. I will take this planet back and avenge Pink Diamond for what you did. This is my planet and I will take it back in the name of Homeworld!" Declared Jasper.

"I will follow and help you succeed in your goals commander Jasper!" Said Eyeball with a salute.

Jasper looked at Eyeball and smiled a bit. She could get use to being called commander. After all she was going to raise an army and take back what was hers. It was only a matter of time.

To be continued.


	31. Chapter 31 Meeting the Fusion

Crystal Clash

Chapter 31 Meeting the Fusion

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

At the barn Peridot had practiced with her powers a bit more then she practiced with them, when she and Lapis fused to form Aquamarine. The fusion was able to accomplish incredible feats. Aquamarine used her powers to move the water tower and place it in the hole in the barn and then she filled it with water and placed a few fish in it to turn it into a makeshift aquarium. Feeling pleased with herself Aquamarine used her powers to move a bunch of heavy metal around and decorate the barn a little. It helped her master her powers a bit and it spruced up the barn in the process. It was then that Aquamarine decided to head to the Temple in Beach City to show the other Crystal Gems what she was capable of. The fusion said a quick goodbye to Cherry and Scarlet before flying off.

A few hours later Aquamarine saw the Temple and landed before it. Steven and Connie happened to be outside and they saw the fusion arrive. The two quickly went inside and got Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. The gems walked outside and saw the fusion.

"So this is Peridot and Lapis's fusion." Said Garnet as she studied the fusion with interest.

"She seems pretty short for a fusion." Said Amethyst.

"Well I think she's a good size." Said Pearl.

"I'm pleased to meet you all. I'm Aquamarine." Said Aquamarine as she took a bow.

"So what are you doing all the way out here?" Asked Steven.

"I came to introduce myself to the others and to show you what I'm capable of." Said Aquamarine.

"Alright show us." Said Garnet.

Aquamarine turned to face the ocean and raised her upper arms. The water began to rise up and then Aquamarine pointed pointed her lower arms at the water and pulled them forward. An old ship anchor flew out of the water and floated towards shore. The fusion then released it's control of the water making it drop back down and then she turned her full attention to the anchor. Aquamarine started making hand motions and the anchor began to shift and take on a new shape. Everyone watched in awe as the metal of the anchor was shaped into a round flat piece of metal and the hooks were placed underneath it.

"They made a table!" Shouted Steven excitedly as his eyes went wide in awe.

The newly made table was placed on the ground and the others cheered and clapped and cheered. Aquamarine took a bow and smiled.

"I have to say that was very impressive." Said Pearl.

"The two of you have come a long way and we're very proud of you." Said Garnet as she gave Aquamarine a thumbs up.

"Thanks. We practice a lot." Said Aquamarine.

After a little more praising and talking Aquamarine decided to head back to the barn. The Crystal Gems waved goodbye as they watched the fusion fly away.

"So what do you think of her?" Asked Pearl as she looked at Garnet.

"Well Peridot and Lapis have improved a lot and the fusion they have created is quit powerful. In comparison with Alexandrite, Aquamarine isn't very strong in terms of physical strength. However the power to control both water and metal more then makes up for that and in a way makes her stronger then Alexandrite." Said Garnet.

"Whoa! I wonder what would happen if the five of us were to fuse together? I bet we'd be unstoppable!" Said Amethyst as she carried the newly made table up to the Temple.

"We would indeed be very powerful." Agree Garnet.

"Then let's go to the barn and do a fusion with them." Said Amethyst.

"Not yet. Peridot has only began to learn fusion and Lapis is finally getting comfortable with the idea of fusion and trusting us. Let's give them time to adjust and then present the idea to them." Said Garnet.

"Fine." Said Amethyst as she placed the table a few yards away from the Temple.

The gems and humans went inside to retire for the day.

To be continued.


	32. Chapter 32 Gem Hunt

Crystal Clash

Chapter 32 Gem Hunt

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

In the Beta Kindergarten, Jasper had captured and gathered a large number of corrupt gem and gem mutants. Jasper was pleased with her growing forces. True the current creatures weren't the most ideal army, but after a little training and establishing some dominance the corrupt gems and gem mutants would prove to be an adequate and efficient fighting force. Eyeball had proven her loyalty and ruthlessness to Jasper in the field by taking down a few large corrupt gems, with her chisel knife. Jasper was pleased by the smaller gem's dedication.

One day Jasper left Eyeball in charge of the prison as she traveled to some large snowy mountains. The orange spotted some large clawed footprints and smiled. It was going to be a thrilling hunt. After some walking she came across a large blue creature with white fur. Jasper pounced on the creature and it let out a startled roar as they crashed to the ground. The corrupt gem manage to knock Jasper away with a swing of one of it's paws and took off running. Jasper got up smirking and went after it. The creature was a fast one and it took Jasper a while to track it down, but when she did, she saw another creature had joined up with it. The new creature looked a lot like the other one, but it had orange and red skin. Both creature seemed agitated and weary of their surroundings, most likely because they could sense they were being hunted.

Jasper waited, until the creatures were separated and then she sprung and attacked the orange creature slamming it into the ground and grabbed the gem imbedded in it's chest pulling hard. The corrupt gem screamed in pain, before retreating back into it's gemstone. Jasper smiled with glee as she held the stone in her hand before going after the other creature. The other creature wasn't to far away and it seemed to be focused on something. Jasper took this opportunity to slam into the creature and repeat what she did to the first one. Now she had both gems in her hands. Jasper then took notice at what the corrupt gem had been messing with and saw Rose in that strange form she had taken surrounded by some kind of shield with a human standing next to her holding, Rose's sword and the pearl armed with, her spear. All three looked at Jasper nervously. Jasper smiled at their fear as she held the gemstones up for them to see. For just a few seconds, she considered attacking them, but shook the idea off. It would be way more fun to destroy them, with her army. Jasper gave the group one last grin, before she walked away and vanished into the blowing wind.

It had been a very good hunt.

To be continued.


	33. Chapter 33 Getting Away

Crystal Clash

Chapter 33 GettingAway

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

About 70 Lightyears away from Earth their was a large floating crystal structure know as the Zoo. It was once owned by Pink Diamond, but now belongs to Blue Diamond. The facility looked like a dagger with a large blade and small hilt that was surrounded by a ring. A massive Red Eye floated by keeping watch and securing the space around the facility. Long ago the the Zoo held humans Pink Diamond had collected from Earth to keep them as trophies of her conquest. Now it just housed the descendants of those humans, who were just observed, studied, and well looked after. The place was secured by a large number of Quarts guards, who happened to be from the Prime Kindergarten and Beta Kindergarten.

The Zoo was ran by a gem called Holly Blue Agate. She had a periwinkle blue complexion, pale lavender hair styled into two pointed side buns that were white, violet, and lavender, respectively, plump lips, and violet eyes. Her gemstone was located on the lower back of her head. She wore a navy blue top with a high collar, a blue shawl with a darker blue collar-like pattern and a blue diamond symbol, royal blue pants, and white high-heeled jackboots that go up to her thighs.

Holly Blue was a hard working gem that liked to run things smoothly. She did however got a joy out of beating and abusing the gems that worked for her over the smallest errors. Holly Blue considered all gems from Earth inferior to her and she took extra pleasure out of beating two gems that happened to be defective. The gems she enjoyed beating were a defective Jasper, who went by the nickname Skinny, because she was tall and lean compared to the other Jaspers and a short red gem called Carnelian, who was smaller then she should be. Holly Blue enjoyed beating the two gems and threatening them with being shattered due to their defective appearances. This went on for thousands of years, until present day. After seeing Carnelian get a serious trashing from Holly Blue and her whip, Skinny decided enough was enough. Skinny studied a star map and came up with a crazy plan. Later on she met with Carnelian.

"Carnelian, you and me need to ditch this place. We can't live like this anymore." Said Skinny.

"Eh...it's not so bad." Said Carnelian with a sad shrug.

"We've been beaten and mistreated by Holly Blue for years! It's only a matter of time, before she decided to throw us into space or shatter us! I don't want to see that happen to either of us." Said Skinny.

"Alright. Let's leave this dump." Said Carnelian with a grin.

Skinny grinned back.

Sometime later the two of them entered the ship bay and made their way towards a parked Roaming Eye ship. A couple of guards saw the two entering the ship, but didn't bother stopping them, in fact they waved at them and Skinny and Carnelian waved back. Skinny hopped into the driver's seat and started the ship up. The ship rose up unsteadily and then flew out of the hanger into space. The Red Eye watched the ship fly out, before it went into light speed.

"So where we heading?" Asked Carnelian.

"We're heading towards a place where it all began. A place that Homeworld has abandoned. Earth." Said Skinny.

The ship speed on through light space heading towards Earth.

To be continued.


	34. Chapter 34 Earth Arrival

Crystal Clash

Chapter 34 Earth Arrival

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Roaming Eye ship that carried Skinny and Carnelian arrived at Earth. The two runaway gems stared at the planet in awe and wonder. It was so much different from Homeworld and the various planets controlled by the Diamonds. This planet was whole. Skinny and Carnelian exchanged excited grins and Skinny set a course for the Beta Kindergarten. It seemed like the best place to land and explore.

The craft landed outside the Kindergarten and the gems got out and began to explore the place they originated from. They found the holes they had emerged from, which excited them a bit, but as they moved on they got a creeping feeling that something was up with Kindergarten. Skinny and Carnelian stumbled upon a few holes with bars slammed over them and inside them, were strange creatures that creeped them out.

"Hey Skinny...these things are kind of...in holding places...like the Zoo." Said Carnelian.

"Yeah...your right." Said Skinny.

It was at that moment Eyeball hopped out from behind a rock branching her chisel knife at the two gems.

"Intruders! Prepare to be shattered!" Yelled Eyeball.

Skinny and Carnelian jumped back in surprise and collided with something solid and fell to the ground. The two looked up to see a enormous quartz gem, they recognized. It was Jasper! Jasper looked down at the two gems and recognized them. She pointed a palm towards Eyeball telling her to lower her weapon.

"Well this is a surprise. I thought you two were stationed at the Zoo. Why are you two on Earth?" Said Jasper.

The two gems tried to come up with a good reason why they were on Earth, but Jasper silenced them with a raised hand.

"You know what I don't care. The fact is I'm building an army and you two are going to be a part of it." Said Jasper.

"An...army for what?" Asked Skinny.

"A army to crush what's left of the rebellion and take the Earth back for Homeworld." Said Jasper with a grin.

Skinny and Carnelian exchanged worried looks. They had escaped one bad life and a cruel master only to have them replaced with new ones. Things had taken a bad turn for the runaway gems.

To be continued.


	35. Chapter 35 Night Out

Crystal Clash

Chapter 35 Night Out

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The next days at the Kindergarten was rough for Skinny and Carnelian. Jasper and Eyeball worked the two hard having them construct new cells for the creatures of the army. The ship was moved into a large cave. Sometimes Jasper would leave the Kindergarten to search for more creatures to recruit, but she would leave Eyeball behind and she would be in charge. During the time in the Kindergarten, Jasper told Skinny and Carnelian about the Rebels. There was a fusion called Garnet that was made of Rose Quartz, a gem called Sapphire and Ruby, a Pearl, a defective gem called Amethyst, two rogue rubies, a Peridot, and a Lapis. Skinny and Carnelian were curious and interested in the rebels, especially the one called Amethyst. The two gems remembered a gem that had never emerged from the Prime Kindergarten and wonder if the Amethyst in the Rebels was the same gem.

One night, Jasper left the Kindergarten, but this time, she took Eyeball with her. Skinny and Carnelian decided to take this opportunity to get out of the Kindergarten and explore the world a little. They took a warp pad to the Prime Kindergarten. Skinny and Carnelian explored the place a little, looked at the holes gems had emerged from, and came across a small hole. Carnelian examined it and came to the conclusion that the gem that had emerged from it was slightly smaller then her. The two gems continued to explore and came across some strange metal tracks on a hill. They then heard a strange rumbling and saw a strange metal thing going down the tracks. Skinny and Carnelian watched the thing go by hauling some large strange things behind it. Carnelian saw that one of the things was opened and she and Skinny decided to hitch a ride by jumping into it. They rode it for awhile, until they saw what appeared to be some kind of city and they decided to jump off and check it out. The two jumped off and headed towards the city.

"Now remember, we don't know how humans will react if they see us, so let's stay out of sight." Said Skinny.

"Ok." Said Carnelian.

The two gems snuck around the city and took it and the humans in. They saw that humans on Earth dressed differently then the ones in the Zoo. A group of heroes heading towards a building with holes in it caught the gems attention and the gems decided to follow them and see what was going on. Inside the building, the gems saw a crowd of people sitting around a strange square arena with strangely dressed people fighting one another. One large fighter was purple and seemed to be the champion of the fighters. The fighting soon ended and Skinny and Carnelian watched the fighters and crowd leave. The two watched as the purple fighter change into a short purple gem and leave with a young human. Skinny and Carnelian gasped as they figured out the purple gem must be the one that emerged from the Prime Kindergarten and the one that was in the Rebels. They considered following the gem and human, but thought it would be best to return to the Beta Kindergarten.

Skinny and Carnelian found their way back to the tracks, followed them back to the Prime Kindergarten, and used the warp pad to return to the Beta Kindergarten. They arrived before Jasper and Eyeball returned. As night continued on the two gems began to make plans to speak and meet with Amethyst and maybe join the Rebels.

To be continued.


End file.
